


The Accidental Wanheda

by tygur



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Wanheda, Badass Lexa, Clark is Confused, Clexa is Endgame, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Time Falling In Love, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygur/pseuds/tygur
Summary: Clarke is from our time, and (somehow) she ends up in The 100 universe.  The first chapter goes back and forth between the 2 worlds, but it's all in the Grounder world after that.  Clarke and Lexa meet, fall in love (eventually), forge a coalition and make life better for everyone.  Including themselves, because Clexa deserves a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes before we start:
> 
> 1- This story begins about 2 years earlier than the show. Clarke is 16, Lexa is 19. She's been Heda for 3 years, and is still working on the coalition.  
> 2- Clarke is from our time, but everything past Chapter 1 takes place in The 100 setting.  
> 3- No Skaikru, no Ark, no delinquents – therefore no story lines involving them.  
> 4- Costia is alive, and she and Lexa have only ever been friends.

Clarke practically skipped out of the Motor Vehicle office. Finally, she had her long coveted driver's license! That was one thing that sucked about having a Fall birthday – she was the last of her friend group to get her license. Grinning from ear to ear, she pulled open the driver's side door of her Mom's car.

“Out! I'm driving”, she told her Mom. Abby rolled her eyes, but got out and gave Clarke a big hug. “I'm proud of you honey.” “Thanks Mom”, Clarke whispered. They climbed back into the old Toyota RAV4 her Mom had never gotten around to replacing. It would be Clarke's car now, Abby having decided to treat herself to a new Mercedes.

Clarke turned out of the parking lot onto a busy main road in her hometown of Jupiter. She loved living in South Florida. Jupiter was really just a small beach town, but it was still close enough to the bigger cities of Palm Beach and Miami that she could enjoy all the activities they offered. She and her Mom would go to the museums, and her Dad would take her to soccer games. 

Clarke finally pulled into the driveway of their modest ranch house. They probably could have afforded something more extravagant, with her Mom being a doctor and her Dad an engineer, but they were comfortable here. Clarke loved that the backyard had access to the river, so she could head out in her kayak anytime she needed some space.

Abby climbed out of the car and started towards the house. “Don't forget we're having dinner tonight to celebrate your birthday. Your Dad should be home by 6. We have reservations at that sushi place you like. Are Raven and Octavia coming?”

Clarke stood by the car, nervously twirling the keys. She chuckled, “Are you kidding? Raven miss a free meal? They'll be there.”

Abby laughed and glanced back toward the driveway. “You coming inside?”

Clarke glanced at the car and shook her head. “I want to drive around for a bit. I promise not to pick up any of my friends …. “

“No friends in the car with you for the first 2 weeks”, Abby reminded her.

“I know Mom. I won't. I just want to, I don't know, drive around by myself for a while.”

Abby grinned. She remembered that feeling, of having a brand new license. “I understand honey. Just be safe.”

“I will Mom!” Clarke climbed back in the car, a bit nervous and excited for her first drive alone. As she backed out of the driveway Abby shouted after her

“Wear your seatbelt! Don't use your phone! Drive slow!”

“I will. I love you!” Clarke shouted back as she drove away.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Anya strolled into TonDC and headed straight for the village Chief's tent. Nodding to Quint standing guard outside, she opened the flap and announced herself. Indra looked up from the table in the corner and her eyes got slightly wider when she saw Anya standing there. “Anya. Why are you here? Is Heda with you?” “Hello to you too Indra”, Anya said. Indra just glared at her and Anya chuckled to herself. Indra may be like a second Mother to her but she was never one to show affection. Then again, neither was Anya. “Lexa is in Polis. She needed time in the capital to deal with her Heda duties before going back out to the Clans.”

Anya was Heda's most trusted General, as she had been Lexa's Fos (mentor) before Lexa ascended to Heda. She was proud to serve Heda, and even more proud of the leader the young woman had become. Since the bombs fell 95 years ago, wiping out civilization and all but a handful of humans, people have lived in fear and struggled just to survive. But Lexa had a vision - to unite the 12 Clans under one banner. To form a coalition and put an end to the constant fighting over land and resources so her people could live in peace. So far only 5 Clans had agreed to join the coalition (Trikru, Floukru, Podakru, Plains Riders and Broadleaf), but Heda was determined to succeed and Anya was equally determined to aid her in any way possible.

Indra nodded at Anya to continue. “I wanted to spend some time training with Tris in Trikru lands before we leave with Heda again”, Anya explained. “She's a child of Trikru. She should know her way around the forest”. Since Anya took Tris on as her new Seken (Second), they had spent most of their time in the city of Polis or traveling to other Clans. Anya made sure to spend time each day training Tris, but with her demanding role as Heda's general they couldn't always get out to the nearest woodlands.

“Lincoln has the next patrol on the East side of the village. Why don't you and Tris join him?” suggested Indra.

Anya grinned. It's been too long since she had time to catch up with her friend Lincoln.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Clarke found herself cruising up A1A toward the big, red Jupiter lighthouse. She had the sunroof open and her favorite playlist cranking out toons. This was the best birthday ever! She got her driver's license, was cruising around town and later she would have dinner at her favorite restaurant with her favorite people. The only thing that could make it better was a stop at her favorite coffee spot but they only had parallel parking out front and that was a skill she hadn't really mastered yet. That's all she needed, getting into a fender bender on her first solo trip. Her friends would never let her live it down and it would be MONTHS before her Mom let her use the car again.

As Clarke rounded a curve, she noticed how dark the sky was up ahead. It's not unusual for thunderstorms to form in the afternoon in Florida, but Clarke started to get nervous. She hadn't driven during a storm yet, and sometimes they can get severe. Like, raining so hard you can't see the front of your car, severe. She started looking for a place to pull over or turn around, but she was just coming up to the bridge over the river. Clarke closed the sunroof and took a deep breath. “Just go slow”, she reminded herself. As she approached the bridge the rain started coming down in sheets. Clarke leaned forward and squinted, trying to see in front of her, when a loud CRACK sounded and lightning flashed. 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut for a brief second against the bright light, and when she opened them she was staring at …. water. Water rushing toward her car. No, that's not right. Her car was flying down toward the water! Clarke's eyes went wide and she braced herself just as the car made impact.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Anya, Lincoln and Tris set off from TonDC at sunrise the following morning. It was Fall, Anya's favorite time of year. The sky was clear and the air was crisp. The trees still held their leaves, but the heat of summer had passed making for a comfortable walk through the woods. As they set out, Anya had Tris climb up into the trees. She was to act as their scout, moving silently from tree to tree and keeping an eye on their surroundings. Every time Anya caught sight of Tris she would hurl a throwing knife toward her calling “If I were the enemy you'd be dead right now!”. Tris was starting to get quite a collection of Anya's throwing knives, and she was getting pissed. How was she supposed to keep them in sight without being spotted herself?

Tris dropped to the ground with a heavy sigh, handing Anya back her knives. Lincoln took pity on her and demonstrated how, even though he was twice her size, he could blend into the trees using the trunk, branches and leaves as cover. “Still your breathing. Open your ears and eyes. Move softly,” he counseled her. “You must be patient,” said Anya.

Tris nodded and moved toward the trees to try again. Lincoln glanced at Anya and when she gave a short nod he said, “Hold on. Let's break for lunch. There's a small stream to the left where we can rest and get some water.” Anya walked off to hunt something for them to eat, while Lincoln and Tris set up a small fire and refilled the water skins.

After resting and devouring the rabbit Anya caught, they got up to continue with their patrol. Lincoln kicked dirt over the fire and Anya moved toward some bushes to relieve herself. A few seconds later they heard a high pitched noise and Anya came stumbling out of the bushes with her pants around her ankles.

Lincoln and Tris looked over in shock and Lincoln said “Did you just …. squeal?”

Anya glared. “No. I do not squeal.”

“Then what made that noise?”, asked Tris.

“It must have been whatever creature just bit my arse!”, Anya cried.

Lincoln bent over, laughing so hard his face turned red. Tris tried her best to keep her face stoic, but her lips were trembling and her eyes were watering from the effort. “Don't laugh, Anya will kill you” she kept repeating in her head.

Anya glared at them as she fastened her pants. “We will not speak of this. EVER!”, she declared as she stalked back toward the trail.

After composing themselves (mostly), Lincoln and Tris followed. Lincoln put a hand on Anya's shoulder and whispered “Are you okay?”. Anya narrowed her eyes at him but nodded. Just then Tris called out, “What's that?” Glancing back at her, Anya and Lincoln were stunned to notice something large streaking through the sky over the treetops. “It's headed toward Biga Woda (Big Water)!”, cried Lincoln. They all took off at a sprint in the direction the large lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets that sinking feeling.

"FUCK!", cried Clarke, staring in horror and shock as the front end of her car sank lower into the lake. One minute she was driving over a bridge through a torrential downpour, and the next her car was slowly sinking under water. She could feel the cold water starting to rise over her sandals as it entered the cabin. Taking a couple of deep breathes, Clarke looked around, trying to figure out what to do. She felt a pain across her chest and realized the seatbelt had retracted on impact, pinning her to the seat. Reaching down, she unclasped the belt. "OK. You're OK," she told herself. The water was coming in more quickly, so she looked toward the door. "Right, let's get out of this death trap." She pushed the button to lower the window but it didn't move. "OK, no electric." Trying the door handle next, she pushed as hard as she could against the door but it wouldn't budge. The car had sunk too far down and the water was pressing up against it. Now up to her waist in water, Clarke started to panic. "I have to get out of here!" She punched the window hard with her fist, half hoping it would break. "I should have taken those Karate lessons with Octavia," she grumbled, shaking her hand. Then a thought came to her - punch - window. Window punch! 

When Clarke was younger, her Dad came home one day and handed her Mom a narrow, silver tool. "What's this?", Abby asked. "It's a window punch.", stated Jake. 

"What's it for?" 

"It will break a window in an emergency." 

"So, if Mrs. Tate next door made her famous cookies but her door is locked, I can use that to get in?", asked Clarke. 

Jake grinned at his daughter. "Only if you take a couple for me." 

"DEAL!" 

Abby rolled her eyes. "What's it really for?" 

Jake got serious. He looked from Abby to Clarke, then told them about a guy at work who's wife was in a car accident. She swerved to miss someone who had suddenly stepped out into the road, and her car skidded into a canal. "A tool like that saved her life." 

"How?", asked Clarke. 

Jake took the tool from Abby and showed them how to use it. "It's simple. Place this hard, pointy end against the window, down toward the corner. Pull back on the other end, so the spring tightens, and release. It will shatter the window." Jake pulled out his phone and showed them a video of the tool in action. 

"Seems simple enough," said Abby. 

"Keep it in your car. South Florida is covered in canals, ponds and rivers. You never know when you might need one." 

Clarke definitely needed one now, but where did her Mom keep it? Was it even still in the car? The water was up to her chest, and she started to panic again. "Think Clarke!" Reaching down, she opened the compartment in the center console. "Phone chargers, aux cables, an old Garmin, tissues, a tin of mints. Shit. No punch." Clarke threw everything on the floorboards and then spotted the glove box. Flinging the door open, she ducked under the water to look inside. More junk, papers, a granola bar. Then her hand brushed against something small, cold and hard. Yanking it out and pushing herself up in the seat so her head was above water, Clarke shouted "YES!". Not wasting another moment, she took a deep breath, placed the tool against the window like her father showed her, pulled the end back, and .... snap. The window shattered into thousands of small pieces. Clarke quickly cleared the glass away and pushed herself up through the window. Breaking the surface of the water, she gulped in air, relief flooding through her. "Thanks Dad!" 

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Anya threw her arm out as the small group approached the lake. “Hod op (stop)! We don't know what that was yet.” They took up positions at the edge of the tree line, careful to stay hidden. Biga Woda was a roughly oval shaped body of water. They were currently on one of the longer sides, with the lake stretching out further to their right and left. Anya could just make out the shores at either end. It was the largest body of water in Trikru lands, but hardly anyone ever came here. The reason is the lake was home to the largest, meanest woda slitha (water snake) ever seen.

Whatever had fallen from the sky was now slowly sinking under the water, closer to the right shore. It looked like a metal box of some kind to Anya. “Is that from Maun-de (Mount Weather)?”, Tris asked with a quiver in her voice. Anya glanced at her, then back to the water. “Maybe. It's not likely though. They are on the other side of TonDC, at least a two day ride from here.” Lincoln nodded in agreement. The people of Maun-de were the greatest threat to all the clans, especially the Trikru. However, they could not wander far from their mountain home.

As Anya contemplated the scene in front of her, something in the lake caught her eye. Over by the metal box, the water started to ripple. Could the woda slitha be investigating this intrusion into its home? No, something was rising out of the water. Time seemed to slow down for Anya as a person began to emerge from the lake. They rose up, leaning their head back to take in a large gulp of air. A woman, with long, golden hair began to float at the surface, head swiveling to take in the lake. “Wow”, whispered Tris. The woman in the lake swam toward the part of the box that was still above water, pulling herself up on top. Anya turned to her companions and pointed up into the trees. They nodded and began to climb, looking for a better vantage point.

Lincoln took to a tree slightly closer to the lake, with a better angle to see the back of the box. As he began to scan the area, he noticed something else in the water. Climbing a bit higher, his eyes went wide when he realized what he was seeing. The woda slitha was behind the box! He looked over to Anya and pointed, making a hand signal that meant 'snake'. She signaled to Tris to keep watch over them, and then moved closer to Lincoln. 

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Clarke quickly took in her surroundings, then swam over to the car to climb up on the back for a better view. The first thing she noticed was a giant – something – in the water behind the car. It looked like part of a snake, but she couldn't see the head. It definitely wasn't moving though, and seemed to be stuck under the car. If it was a snake, it was the biggest one Clarke had ever seen. Sure, the Everglades have pythons, but did they grow to be as big around as a man? And the part she could see in the water was longer than her car! Where was she anyhow? This was definitely not the river she was driving across when the lightning struck. Looking around, Clarke could see it was a big lake, with trees hugging the shoreline. Looking up, she couldn't see any buildings or other structures peeking over the tree tops. “Well, shit. My phone's probably dead. I told Mom I should have gotten the waterproof one!”, Clarke thought. “Guess I'll make my way to shore and find the trail out of here. I can't be far from the road.”

After taking one last glance at the snake to make sure it still wasn't moving, Clarke dove off the car. Being a strong swimmer, she quickly reached the shore. As she started to brush her hair out of her face, she realized she still had the window punch in her hand. Shrugging, Clarke put it in the pocket of her shorts. “Maybe I'll frame it and give it to Dad for Christmas”, she thought. 

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

There was a moment of panic for Lincoln and Anya when the woman dove off the box into the water. They held their breath, eyes glued to the snake, but it never seemed to move. “Is it dead?”, whispered Lincoln. Anya just shrugged, willing the woman to swim faster. As she reached the shore, Anya looked again at the snake. It still wasn't moving. Maybe it WAS dead. Maybe this woman from the sky killed it with her big, metal box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!! You guys rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya has so. many. questions.

Anya sat in a tree, frowning at the woman on the shore. The skaigada (as Anya had come to call the woman who fell from the sky) was dressed strangely, wearing just a thin shirt with no sleeves and pants that stopped at mid thigh. Her outfit offered no protection and no place to hide weapons. As far as Anya could tell, she was completely unarmed.

Tris moved quietly through the trees to join them. “Why is she putting a stick in the ground?”

Anya glared at her. “I told you to stand watch.”

Tris lowered her head and mumbled “Moba, Fos”, before turning her gaze back out into the forest.

Anya tilted her head and considered the possibilities. The skaigada didn't have any visible clan markings on her minimal clothing, but she was too far away to see if there were any identifying tattoos or scars on her body. Still, the way she dressed and the big metal box she arrived in made it unlikely the woman was from one of the clans. It was also unlikely she was from Maun-de, since no one had ever seen one of the Mountain people outside without their strange suits on. Anya had seen for herself what happened when one of them got a tear in their suit. Their skin would blister and melt, resulting in a very painful death.

If she's not from the clans or the mountain, then where could this woman have come from? Maybe she's one of the nomads from the Dead Zone? Or perhaps she came from beyond the known borders? What was in that metal box, anyway?

“Why is she walking around the far side of the lake?” wondered Lincoln.

Anya growled in frustration. “I have no idea, Lincoln. Nothing about this makes any sense.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke walked toward the tree line, scanning for a break that might indicate a trail but not seeing anything obvious. She decided to circle the lake, but could see it would take several hours with how big it was. Since her car was already almost completely under water, she wouldn't have that as a reference point for much longer to indicate where she started from. Looking around, Clarke saw a couple of good sized sticks in the undergrowth. Retrieving them, she stuck one down into the sand. The other she carried as a walking stick / weapon, in case the snake she accidentally killed had friends on land.

By the time Clarke made it all the way to the opposite end of the lake, she was beyond over this impromptu adventure. She was sweaty, tired and hungry. What had started out as one of the best days ever was quickly becoming one of the worst. “Keep it together, Clarke. There has to be a break in these trees somewhere”, she told herself.

After another couple hours of walking, Clarke could see her stick in the sand up ahead. She was frustrated and starting to panic a little, thinking maybe there wasn't a path through these trees. The thought of having to forge her own trail out of there was scary. She was in no way equipped to hack through the thick underbrush, or deal with the creatures she would surely encounter. Maybe she should just stay by the lake and wait for rescue. How would anyone find her though? Her car was completely submerged and no one would think to look for her here. Wherever 'here' even was.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lincoln came back from refilling the water skins and grabbing a few berries to snack on just as Anya climbed down from her perch. Tris quickly climbed up to start her watch. They had been taking turns all afternoon keeping an eye on the woman as she trekked around the lake.

“We need to let Indra know what has happened here,” said Anya. “It does not seem this woman has any allies with her, but we don't know that for a fact. TonDC and the villages near Biga Woda could be in danger.”

Lincoln nodded his head. “If I leave now, I can make it back to TonDC just after dark.”

“Take Tris with you.”

“I'm not leaving you out here alone, Anya. We have no idea what that woman could be capable of!”

“Lincoln, it will be easier for me to stay hidden and track her on my own. Tris does not have the experience to move silently through the trees yet. Come back in the morning with a couple of more scouts. I promise not to engage with this woman before then.”

Lincoln scowled. “Fine. But I will be back with help just after first light.”

Anya called Tris down from the tree and explained the plan to her. She was disappointed, but didn't dare question Anya. Lincoln handed Anya the rest of the berries and water, then gestured to Tris to follow as he took off at a jog toward TonDC.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As Clarke got to within a few hundred feet of her marker in the sand, she noticed a small break in the trees. Afraid to get her hopes up, she moved cautiously toward the edge of the forest. Scanning the area for any animals, she stepped carefully forward. Sure enough, there was a small path leading away from the lake. Clarke started to excitedly follow the trail, but within a few minutes she stopped. It was getting dark already, and Clarke had no idea how far she would have to go to make it back to civilization. The thought of wandering through the woods in the dark and possibly getting lost made a shiver run down her spine. “Better to camp by the lake tonight and head out in the morning,” she thought.

Returning to the lake shore, Clarke groaned when she realized how close she was to her starting marker. “Of course I walked the wrong way! If I'd headed the opposite direction, I could have found that path hours ago. I could be home by now!” Shaking her head, she decided to sit on a nearby log and take stock of her situation. Her stomach took that opportunity to complain about being empty since breakfast. “I should have grabbed that granola bar from the car,” she thought. Unless she could telepathically order a pizza though, food would have to wait until tomorrow. Clarke had no idea what plants might be edible and it wasn't worth the risk.

Water she could manage though. Standing up, Clarke walked down to the lake and knelt at the water's edge. She brought a handful up to her face. It smelled okay and looked clear. Taking a tentative drink, the water tasted fine as well. After drinking down several handfuls and washing the sweat off her face, Clarke rose and looked around her. The sun had set and the air was getting chilly. She wished she had something to make a fire with, but that was yet another survival skill Clarke never thought she'd need to learn.

As Clarke settled down into the sand for the night, she looked up toward the stars. They were so bright here! Tracing the constellations her father had taught her, she thought of her family and friends. She knew they'd be worried, frantic even. Clarke was never one to just disappear. She was always texting or calling, checking in with people. Sighing, she rested her head on her arm. Tomorrow she'd find help.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Anya shifted slightly on the branch she'd selected for the night, trying to get comfortable. This skaigada was still acting strangely. Why did she not light a fire, for warmth and to deter animals? There was not much land between the water and the tree line at this part of the lake. Was she afraid of alerting someone to her presence? Anya swore that tomorrow she would get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they finally leave Biga Woda behind and the legend of Wanheda is born.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, meet Anya. Anya, Clarke.

Anya immediately became alert at the sound of a twig snapping nearby. She scolded herself for dozing off when she was supposed to be watching the skaigada. Glancing out toward the lake, she could see the woman still laying in the sand, apparently asleep. Quietly scanning around for the source of the noise, Anya spotted a shadow that was slightly darker than the surrounding forest. It was creeping forward, staying low to the ground. As she watched, it lifted it's head to sniff the air and Anya could clearly see it was a panther. Slowly, she unhooked the bow on her back and quietly nocked an arrow. No way was Anya going to let this panther kill the skaigada before she got some answers! Just as she pulled the bow back, the panther moved forward again, blocking Anya's shot behind a tree.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke laid on her right side, looking out at the lake. She knew she should probably face the forest, in case any animals took an interest in her, but she had always found it soothing staring at water. The moon was nearly full and it cast it's light across the lake like a glowing pathway. Clarke was enjoying the quiet and the surprising lack of mosquitos. She hugged herself against the chilly night air and tried once again to rest. Suddenly, without warning, she felt something grip her tightly around her left calf and start yanking. She rolled onto her back and was stunned to find that a panther had sunk its teeth into her leg and was trying to pull her back into the trees. Clarke's hands scrambled through the sand, desperately trying to find purchase. Coming up empty, she cast around for anything to use as a weapon. She had dropped her walking stick earlier by the log she was sitting on, so that was out of reach. As the animal growled low in its throat and continued tugging on her leg, Clarke's left hand brushed against her shorts and she felt something solid. Plunging her hand into her pocket she pulled out the window punch. It was small, but it would have to do. The panther had managed to drag her to the tree line, so Clarke braced her right leg against the first tree they came too. She felt the panther's teeth dig deeper into her calf and tear the skin as it tried to dislodge her. Crying out, Clarke sat up, shot her left hand forward, and plunged the window punch into the panthers eye!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As Anya looked for another branch to give her a better angle on the beast, she saw it pounce at the skaigada and bite down on her leg. SHIT! Anya dropped silently down to the forest floor and crept slowly around the tree, bow still drawn. The panther was dragging the woman toward the trees. They were too close now for her bow to be of any use, so she dropped it quickly and drew her sword. She saw the skaigada brace her free leg against a tree and heard the panther growl. Just as she was about to swing her sword at the beast, the skaigada raised her left hand in a fist and punched the panther in the face! To Anya's surprise, the panther staggered briefly and then fell over dead. Still crouched behind the beast with her sword drawn, Anya looked up and caught the skaigada's eyes. She saw shock, pain and then fear cross the woman's face. Anya slowly lowered her sword.

“Who are you?”, Clarke choked out. Her heart was racing and her breathing heavy, as the shock of what just happened settled in. There are only about a hundred Florida Panthers left in the wild, so OF COURSE one had to stumble on her and try to eat her for dinner. It made her sad that she'd had to kill it. And now some native woman was staring at her, looking all Xena Warrior Princess with her leathers and sword. It was just too much for her brain to handle.

“You speak Gonasleng?” It surprised Anya and made her reconsider whether the woman could be from Maun-de after all. If they could leave their mountain without their suits now …..

“Who are you?”, repeated Clarke. This woman was starting to irritate her. The pain in her leg was getting worse now that the adrenaline was wearing off. She realized she needed to do something about the bleeding. Sitting up fully, Clarke nearly passed out when she saw the damage to her calf. Anya followed her gaze and decided she'd better help bind the wound before the skaigada bled out.

Quickly retrieving her bag from the tree, Anya dug through it until she found some cloth and a paste they used to help with infection. The panther's teeth had shredded the skin, so it wasn't a wound she could cauterize with a hot knife. Still, as it wasn't quite dawn yet, Anya hurried to start a small fire to allow her to see better. Pulling out a water skin, she moved to pour some water over the wound to clean it when the stupid skaigada yanked her leg away. “What are you doing?”, Clarke said through gritted teeth, looking at her suspiciously. “I'm trying to clean your wound. Now hold still!”

Clarke gave in and let Anya help. It's not like she had any other options. As the woman worked, Clarke studied her. Tan skin, dirty blonde hair with dozens of braids, sharp cheekbones. A Native American, Clarke thought. That would make sense. There were plenty of Indians in Florida and at least one of the tribes still lived in the Everglades. This could actually be good news! This woman probably knows these woods and can help her get home.

“Thanks,” Clarke said, as Anya tied off the bandage. Anya just grunted and packed the supplies back in her bag. “You never answered my question. Who are you?” repeated Clarke.

“I should ask you that. Why are you in Trikru lands?”

Clarke had never heard of the Trikru tribe, but maybe she should be more friendly if she wanted this woman's help.

“I'm Clarke. Thanks again for helping with my leg. I got into an accident with my car yesterday and couldn't find my way out of here. Can you get me to a phone so I can call my parents please?”

Anya had no idea what a 'car' or 'phone' was, but she caught the gist of what the girl was saying. Now that she could see the skaigada – Clarke - up close, it was obvious she was young and that she had no clan markings. With golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was very pretty, but also soft. Definitely not a gona, and yet she had just killed a panther with a single punch, something even her strongest warriors couldn't manage. Anya sighed. She had more questions now than before.

Clarke was still looking at her expectantly, so Anya made a decision. “I am Anya kom Trikru. I will take you to my village so our healer can look at your wound. Our Chief may be able to help you locate your people.”

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, something was going right. “Thanks Anya.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lincoln and Tris arrived back in TonDC just after sundown. They headed straight for Indra's tent, but found it empty. Looking around, Lincoln spotted Nyko, their healer and a good friend. “Have you seen Indra?” asked Lincoln. “She's gone back to her hut for the night. Have a seat by the fire and I'll go get her for you,” answered Nyko.

Lincoln nodded gratefully, and led Tris toward the campfire in the middle of the village. She went to find food for them as Lincoln took a seat and started thinking over everything that had happened. Tris came back a few minutes later with two steaming bowls of stew and both dug in happily. Just as he was scooping up the last mouthful, Indra appeared behind them.

“Did something happen on your patrol, Lincoln? Where's Anya?”

“Anya's fine. But we should probably discuss this in your tent.”

Indra gave a short nod and they made their way to her tent. Once inside, Indra turned expectantly to Lincoln. As he began to describe what had happened, Indra started pacing. She listened without interrupting until he had finished the story. She looked up and contemplated him for a minute, before nodding her head, as if to herself. 

“We need to detain this woman until we can determine what threat she and her people are to us. However, we must also inform Heda of what is happening. This story is difficult to believe. Heda trusts you, Lincoln, and you witnessed the events. I believe she would appreciate hearing this directly from you.”

Indra strode to the entrance of the tent and beckoned to the Captain of her guards. Quint was a bit set in his ways, but he was dependable and loyal. Indra addressed him. “Quint, Anya has spotted a potential threat out by Biga Woda. Increase the patrols around the village and assign scouts to accompany Tris, Artigas and Tomac to meet Anya tomorrow. Let them know they are to leave at first light.” Quint bowed his head, acknowledging his Chief, and left immediately to carry out the order.

Indra turned to Lincoln. “You should leave for Polis at first light as well. If you make good time, you should reach there by the following afternoon.”

Lincoln bowed his head. “Sha Chief.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Anya handed Clarke the last water skin. “Drink. I do not want to carry both you and the panther all the way to TonDC.” Clarke gladly gulped the water. “How far is it to your village?”, she inquired. “About half a day's walk,” answered Anya.

Clarke's eyes went a little wide at that information. She wasn't sure her leg would hold out for that long. Luckily it didn't seem to be broken, but each step would certainly be painful. Anya helped Clarke to her feet, then turned to gather her bag and bow. She handed them to Clarke then crouched down to pull the panther over her shoulders. Clarke's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, impressed at how strong Anya was. “Are you going to carry that all the way to your village?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Are you offering to carry it part of the way?”

“NO! I thought we might leave it here is all.”

“I'm not leaving a free meal for the other animals. This will feed many people. Now, let's get moving before something else shows up.”

Clarke slung Anya's bow over one shoulder and her pack over the other. The first few steps she took felt like fire was searing her left leg, but Clarke was determined. She would not give Anya a reason to leave her behind.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Tris, Artigas and Tomac slowed their horses when they heard a whistle from one of the scouts in the trees. They had spotted something up ahead. Soon there was a second whistle Tris recognized as Anya. They were still about an hour from the lake, so Anya must be on her way back. They could not have anticipated the sight that awaited them up ahead however. There stood Anya, with a large panther slung across her shoulders and the skaigada leaning heavily against a tree next to her. Tris jumped down from her horse and quickly made her way over. “Anya?”

“I am fine. The panther injured Clarke however. She needs to get to Nyko.”

Tomac helped Anya set the panther on the ground while Artigas held their horses. Anya shook her arms out and then turned to Clarke. “This is Tris. You will ride with her back to the village so the healer can look to your wound. I will follow with the others.”

Clarke nodded weakly. Between the exhaustion, pain, lack of food and blood loss her body was more than ready to give out on her. It was only sheer determination and stubbornness that had kept her on her feet this long.

Tris climbed back on her horse and Tomac helped Clarke up. They settled her in front of Tris, in case she passed out. Tris took the reigns and urged her horse back on the path to TonDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ... Lexa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories told 'round the campfire.

Lincoln arrived at the gates of Polis just past midday. After leaving his weapons with the guards, he made his way to Heda's tower. It was by far the largest building in all the clans and served as the seat of political power for the budding coalition. Heda, those who served her directly, her personal guards, and the clan ambassadors all called the tower home.

The tower guards informed Lincoln that Heda was in a meeting in her throne room. He stepped into the elevator and waited as the men in the basement worked the turnstile, raising him to the correct floor. Stepping toward the throne room doors, Lincoln announced himself to the guards posted there. “I have an urgent message for Heda, from Indra kom Trikru.”

“Very well,” said the older guard, opening the door to let him pass. 

Lexa looked up when she heard the doors open. It was unusual for the guards to allow someone entrance while a meeting was in progress. It was Lincoln kom Trikru, one of Indra's most trusted scouts. Something serious must have happened in TonDC for the Chief to send him to Polis. Lexa waived Lincoln forward. He walked down the aisle and knelt in front of Lexa. “Moba, Heda, for interrupting. I have news from Indra kom Trikru, for your ears only.”

Lexa kept her face impassive but inside she was concerned. Could the Maun-de have made a move against Trikru? That would be devastating for the Trikru and a test of the new coalition that she wasn't sure they were ready for. She raised her hand to silence the mumbling that had started. “We will continue this discussion tomorrow.” She spoke softly but there was no mistaking the command in her voice. As everyone began to file out, Lexa turned to her guard, Gustus and her advisor, Titus. “Leave us. I will call for you later if there is anything we need to discuss.” Titus scowled, clearly unhappy at being left out, but followed Gustus to the door.

“Rise, Lincoln. What news has Indra sent?”

“Mochof, Heda. Anya, Tris and I were on patrol east of TonDC when a large metal box fell from the sky into Biga Woda. There was a woman inside.”

Lexa considered herself an expert in keeping her emotions in check but even she couldn't stop the surprise from showing at this news.

“Who is she?”

“We don't know yet, Heda. She has no clan markings and isn't wearing one of the mountain men suits. In fact, she is dressed rather strangely and does not appear to carry weapons. Anya stayed to track her, while Tris and I returned to inform Indra. She sent me to Polis before Anya returned.”

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. If Anya stayed to personally track this newcomer instead of leaving the task to Lincoln, she must consider this woman a threat. Lexa had unconditional trust in Anya, but she needed more information. “Lincoln, tell me everything that happened.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke awoke to someone softly humming. It was soothing, so she kept her eyes closed a little longer and listened. Soon, however, the pain in her left calf made itself known and her eyes shot open. “Easy now,” said the large, bearded man standing by a table at the other end of the hut. He walked over to her and felt her forehead. “I am Nyko, the Trikru healer. You were injured by a panther. I have treated your wound, but you caught an infection. You still have a fever.”

Clarke tried to talk but her throat was dry and scratchy. Nyko reached for a cup of water and held her head up so she could drink.

“Thank you. How long have I been here?”

Nyko thought a moment. “A little over a day. Tris brought you to me yesterday at midday. It is almost evening now.”

Clarke instantly tried to sit up. “I've been here a day?! I need to get in contact with my parents! Anya said your Chief could help me.”

Nyko put a gentle hand on Clarke's shoulder, easing her back onto the cot. “I will have someone inform Chief Indra that you have awoken, but you need to rest. You still have a fever and that was a serious injury you suffered.”

Clarke reluctantly laid back down and watched as Nyko went to the door and spoke quietly with someone outside. When he returned, he started mixing herbs in a cup at the bench across from her cot. “How bad is it?”, Clarke asked. Nyko turned, looking at Clarke's bandaged leg. “Bad, but I have seen worse. Anya saved your life by binding the wound tightly and applying the healing paste. It kept the infection from being worse.”

Clarke nodded and made a mental note to thank Anya. Just then, a woman came through the hut's door and handed Nyko a bowl. She glanced briefly at Clarke, with curious eyes, but quickly left. Nyko helped Clarke sit up and handed her the bowl. “Eat. You must regain your strength.” The soup smelled delicious, but Clarke wasn't going to turn away the first meal she'd had in almost two days regardless. Once she finished, Nyko handed Clarke a warm cup of tea. “It will help with the fever,” he told her. It smelled bitter, but she drank it down. He helped her get settled back on the cot and pulled a soft fur over her. “Rest now. I will wake you when the Chief arrives.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Tris was at the training pits with the other Sekens. Every time there was a small break for water, one of them would approach Tris and ask her about the injured stranger she had brought back to TonDC the day before. She knew there wasn't much she could say, since Anya had already made it very, very clear that Tris was not to speak about the skaigada and how she had arrived in Trikru territory. But people were understandably curious and no one was brave (or stupid) enough to ask Anya what had happened. That left Tris to fend off the questions as best she could.

Later that night around the campfire, as the people of TonDC ate their evening meal and unwound from their day, the primary topic of conversation was the stranger recovering in Nyko's hut. Someone speculated that she was an assassin sent by the Ice Queen of the Azgeda clan. Another that she was from Maun-de. That was quickly dismissed because she wasn't wearing one of their protective suits, but someone else suggested maybe they had found a way to leave their mountain without their suits. That sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Finally – inevitably – one of the villagers turned to Tris. “You were there. Tell us what happened! Who is that woman?”

Tris swallowed hard, then held her head high and squared her shoulders. “I have been directed by my Fos not to speak of it. I will not disobey a direct order.” There was some grumbling, but everyone understood the relationship between a Fos and their Seken, so they wouldn't push Tris further. Curiosity turned to concern, however, with this information (or lack thereof). What was General Anya keeping from them? Why hadn't Chief Indra addressed the village about this stranger among them yet?

Sensing the darkening mood, Tris tried to think of something she COULD share with them without betraying her orders from Anya. “Have you heard that the Big Woda slitha is dead?”, Tris suddenly asked the group. Excited cries of “Really?” and “How?” filled the air. That huge slitha had prevented the people of TonDC and the other nearby villages from using the largest lake in Trikru lands. If it was truly dead, then this was great news!

“Yes, I saw it myself,” answered Tris. Suddenly all eyes were on her again and Tris blushed. If she decided to 'embellish' the story a bit, for entertainment purposes only of course, who could blame her?

Tris sat up straighter and looked dramatically around the circle. “Anya had entrusted me with scouting in the trees. As I moved silently through the forest (she ignored a few of the Sekens who rolled their eyes at that), I spotted unusual movement on Biga Woda. Alerting Anya and Lincoln, I led them to the treeline by the shore. Hod op, I said. We must be cautious until we know what caused the disturbance.”

Some of the Sekens openly scoffed at that. Tris just glared at them and continued her story.

“Suddenly, the water started to ripple, then large splashes rose as something writhed under the surface of the water!”

“The slitha!”, cried one of the younger villagers.

“Yes, but …..... (dramatic pause) …....... it was not alone!”

Gasps sounded around her and Tris grinned as the group hung on every word. “We saw flashes of blonde hair as a woman appeared to be struggling in the lake. I was sure the slitha was going to eat her,” whispered Tris to the young boy sitting next to her. He nodded his head frantically in agreement.

“Just then, the slitha stopped moving. It was dead! And the blonde woman calmly swam to shore without a scratch on her.”

“How?” Came the cries.

“I do not know,” answered Tris. “I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.”

Just then the villagers across the fire from Tris stiffened and looked wide eyed over her shoulder.

“Tris. My tent. NOW!”, growled Anya.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lincoln rode next to Lexa as they made their way out of Polis toward TonDC the following morning. Heda had decided to leave with him so she could evaluate this newcomer for herself. She trusted Anya and Indra completely, but this situation was so unusual. It was imperative to decide quickly if this woman was a threat.

As the morning stretched on, Lincoln turned to Lexa and said “Did I tell you the Biga Woda slitha died when the skaigada's box fell into the water?”

Lexa looked at him curiously. “No. You did not mention that.”

“I saw it in the water when she emerged from the box. At first I thought it would eat her, but then I noticed it wasn't moving. It appeared to be stuck under the metal box.”

Lexa hummed. “That is unfortunate for the slitha, but good news for Trikru. Having access to that fresh water will be useful in dry years.” At least one good thing had come from the skaigada's unexpected arrival. Lexa was anxious to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Clarke and Lexa meet. Kinda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa enters and has just as many questions as Anya.

When Clarke next awoke it was dark and very quiet out, obviously quite late. She was annoyed with Nyko for letting her sleep instead of waking her to speak with their Chief as he had promised. She was feeling better, though. It felt like her fever had broken. Her leg still hurt, but it didn't burn anymore. She sat up and slowly shifted her legs off the cot, gingerly putting her feet on the floor. Standing with most of her weight on her right leg, Clarke hopped over to the table Nyko kept the water pitcher on and poured herself a full cup. Next to the pitcher she noticed a plate with some dried meat, nuts and bread. 

After eating and drinking her fill, Clarke started feeling restless. She made her way to the door, thinking maybe she could take a look around the village. Opening the door, she was surprised to see someone familiar standing there. “Hi, you're Tris right? You gave me a ride back to the village after I was injured.”

“Sha, but you should not be out of bed, Clarke. Nyko will be upset if he finds you on your feet.”

“Well, then, I'll just make sure he doesn't find out”, Clarke said grinning. “What are you doing out here this late?”

“Anya assigned me guard duty tonight for disobeying her earlier.”

Clarke frowned. “Guard duty? Am I a prisoner here?”

“No. But you are a stranger in the village. I am to make sure no one bothers you, and that you have anything you require”, answered Tris.

Clarke smiled. “Well, what I require right now is someone to hang out with. Come on in. You can tell me all about life in the village.”

Tris chuckled, but declined. “Anya is already upset with me. If she comes by and I'm not at my post she will have my head.”

“Oh, don't worry about Anya. I'll tell her it was my fault”, Clarke answered.

“I am sorry Clarke. Can I get you anything else?”

Clarke sighed. “OK. How about some paper and pencils then?”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As Lexa approached the gates of TonDC she smiled to herself. This was her home and these were the people who knew her before Heda's spirit chose her. She would always be Heda, but it was nice to be around people who remembered her as Lexa. After handing the reigns of her horse to a guard, Lexa made her way to Indra's tent. Gustus took his post outside next to Quint as Lexa entered. “Heya Indra.”

Indra bowed her head. “Heda. I did not expect you so soon. How are you?”

“I am well Indra. This situation was too unusual to ignore. Tell me what has occurred since Lincoln left for Polis.”

“Let me call for Anya. It's best you hear this from her.”

Indra headed to the tent flap and asked Quint to find Anya. When she came back inside Lexa asked, “Anya's back? Lincoln said she stayed to track this skaigada.”

“She did”, answered Indra, “but a panther attacked the woman. Anya brought her here so Nyko could heal her.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at that news. “You have allowed her to stay here even though we do not know if she is a threat?”

“Sha Heda. She has been confined to Nyko's hut and no one else has been allowed to speak with her.”

Anya entered the tent then and bowed her head. “Heya Heda.”

“Heya Anya. Indra told me that a panther attacked this skaigada. Tell me everything that happened after Lincoln left.”

As Anya recounted the events at Biga Woda, Lexa stood with her hands behind her back carefully listening. She narrowed her eyes when Anya claimed the skaigada had punched the panther to death, but otherwise gave no indication of her thoughts. There was silence for a few minutes once Anya completed her tale, then Lexa spoke. “Show me the panther.”

“You want to see the panther?” asked Indra.

“Sha, that is what I said.”

“It has already been butchered. The hide should be with the tanners” replied Indra.

“Let us visit the butcher first then. Anya, please join us.”

They walked across the village stopping every so often when a villager wanted to speak with Heda. Once they reached the area where hunted animals were taken to be butchered for food, Indra asked who had processed the panther recently brought in. A tall, muscular woman with short, dark hair and a pronounced limp came forward. “I did.”

Indra introduced her. “Heda, this is Glinn.”

“Glinn, was there anything unusual about the panther?”

Glinn bowed her head. “Unusual? Not really. It was well formed. A young male. Although there was one odd thing.”

Heda nodded at her to continue.

“There were no marks on it. No arrow holes, no sword cuts, no wounds at all. Just a missing eye.”

“I see. Mochof Glinn.”

“Sha Heda” replied Glinn before returning to work.

Next, Indra led them to the area where hides were prepared, to turn into leather or furs. Anya spotted the pelt hanging on a rack. Lexa walked over to inspect it. Sure enough, the hide was intact with nothing marring the fur to indicate how it was killed.

Lexa stared at it for a moment, then turned to Indra and Anya. “Let us return.”

While walking back to the tent, Lexa turned over the possibilities in her mind. According to Anya, the woman carried no weapons but she spoke Gonaslang. She was soft, and yet she killed a panther with her bare hands. She used strange words and wore strange clothes. She made no attempt to light a fire or forage for food the night she spent on the beach. Nothing about this woman made sense.

As they entered the tent, Lexa made up her mind. “I want to evaluate this woman without her knowing who I am. I will remove the symbols of Heda and sit quietly in Nyko's hut as his assistant. Anya and Indra, you will enter and question this skaigada. I want to know where she's from, how she got here, and what her intentions are.”

Indra nodded. “I will send for Nyko.”

Lexa removed her shoulder guard and the gear that sat between her eyes while Anya redid her braids in a simpler style. After washing the war paint off her face she turned toward Anya who gave her a soft smile. “You look just as you did before you left to live in Polis.”

Lexa shrugged a shoulder. “It has not been that long Anya.”

Nyko entered the tent and did a double take. “Heda?”

“Yes, but call me Lexa. I will walk with you back to your hut and take a spot to the side as your assistant. Indra and Anya will enter shortly after to question this skaigada. I am only there to observe.”

“As you wish, Heda”, Nyko answered.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke was nervously drumming her fingers on her leg waiting for Nyko to return with his Chief. She was anxious to get in touch with her family and let them know she was OK. Someone here must have access to a phone or vehicle. Heck, she'd ride one of the horses out of there if that was the only option.

The door opened and Nyko entered with a young woman. She seemed shy, not making eye contact with Clarke. Definitely not the Chief. Clarke opened her mouth about to let Nyko have a piece of her mind. He held up his hands and said, “Chief Indra is on her way, Clarke.”

Clarke deflated a bit, then crossed her arms over her chest. “OK. But if she's not here in 10 minutes I'm going to go find her.”

Lexa sat on a stool at Nyko's work bench, angled so she could see the skaigada – Clarke – from the corner of her eye. Nyko set a pile of cloth down and looked at her apologetically. She gave him a brief nod and then picked one up, tearing it into strips and rolling them into bandages.

Clarke glanced at the new girl, but she was distracted by the door opening. Anya walked in first, followed by a fierce looking, dark-skinned woman with short cropped hair. Yep, definitely the Chief.

As they took up spots against the wall, Clarke turned toward Anya. “Hi Anya. I was hoping to see you again. Nyko told me the first aide you gave me at the lake likely saved my life. Thank you for helping me.”

Anya nodded. “You are welcome. Clarke, this is Indra kom Trikru, the Chief of TonDC. We have some questions for you.”

“Alright, sure, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But first I need to get in touch with my parents so they know I'm safe. Do you have a phone I could borrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle pieces start to fall into place, and Clarke gets caught staring.

Indra narrowed her eyes at Clarke. She did not know what this 'phone' was, so she ignored that for the moment and zeroed in on one word – parents.

“Where are your parents? Are there more of your people in these woods?”

“My parents are in Jupiter. There are probably people out looking for me, but I'm not sure they'd know to look here. I'm not even sure exactly where we are.”

Indra turned to the door and stuck her head out to speak with Quint. “Send extra patrols into the woods between here and Biga Woda. There may be more of the skaigada's people out there.”

Closing the door, Indra addressed Clarke again. “Where is Jupiter? I have never heard of this village.”

Clarke looked confused. “It can't be far from here. I was driving over a bridge when a storm came up and lightening struck. My car left the road and I ended up in that lake. “

“I know every village, big and small, within 3 days of here. I've never heard of this Jupiter,” declared Indra.

Anya sensed the tension starting to build, so she intervened. “Clarke, maybe we know your village by a different name. Can you describe it?”

“Yeah, OK. Let's see. It's a beach town, on the ocean, and has a big red lighthouse.”

“Ocean?” asked Indra. “Are you from Floukru lands?”

“Flo-crew? Is that what we're calling Floridians now? I like that! I bet I could sell some T-shirts with that logo”, Clarke rattled on.

Anya stepped in again before Clarke got too carried away. “No, Clarke. The Floukru are one of the clans of the coalition. They live on the ocean.”

Clarke just stared at them. None of this was making sense to her. Even if these people were hard core Native Americans, wanting to stay true to their roots and all, they must still know some basic things, like the towns nearest their lands. And every time she asks for a phone, they look confused. Even if they didn't want to use technology they must be aware of what it is. The Everglades isn't like the Amazon Rainforest. Florida just isn't big enough for there to be undiscovered Indian tribes living in complete seclusion.

Suddenly Clarke had an idea. She reached for the paper and charcoal pencil Tris had brought her earlier. “How about I draw a picture of what I'm talking about? As you said, Anya, maybe you just know things by different names.”

Anya and Indra both nodded and Clarke got to work on some quick sketches. She drew a cell phone, her Toyota and the Jupiter Lighthouse. When she was done, she waved Anya and Indra over so they could see.

“Do any of these things look familiar to you?” Clarke asked.

Indra pointed at the lighthouse. “What is that on the top of the building?”

“A light,” explained Clarke. “They used to have flames up there but now its all electric. They're meant to guide ships safely into the harbor.”

“It looks like Polis tower. But there are no ships near Polis.”

“What's Polis?” asked Clarke.

“It's our largest city and the home of the coalition of clans,” answered Indra.

Clarke furrowed her brow at that. If there weren't any undiscovered Indian tribes left in Florida, there certainly weren't any unknown cities.

Next, Anya pointed at the car. “I have seen these. On our way to visit Delfikru recently scouts discovered an old building filled with them.”

“Like a parking garage?” Clarke asked.

Anya shrugged. “They are relics from before Praimfaya.”

“Praimfaya? What's that?”

Anya looked over at Clarke. “When the bombs dropped that wiped out civilization,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Clarke's eyebrows shot to her hairline and her mouth dropped open. “Wait … what? Wiped out civilization? You're joking, right?”

Anya frowned at her. “I would never joke about that, Clarke.”

Clarke's head was starting to hurt and based on the expression on Indra's face so was hers. Something was definitely wrong. Anya and Indra seemed sincere. She had no reason to doubt what they were saying but it just didn't make sense. Clarke needed some time to consider all this.

“Can we take a break please? I need to think.”

Anya glanced at Indra who nodded her head. “I will have someone bring you food,” said Anya. “We can talk more after you have rested.”

Clarke flopped back onto the cot and threw her arm over her eyes. After a few calming breaths she thought “OK, let's look at this logically. What would these people have to gain by holding me here? Surely a blonde-haired, blue-eyed American Indian would eventually draw questions. I made it clear people would be looking for me. And everyone from this village I've had contact with has been helpful and kind. I don't feel like a hostage. So, why keep me from going home? Also, what was that about bombs wiping out civilization? History was never my favorite subject but I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like that. And if this is the future I want a refund on every science fiction movie I've ever seen. Where are the flying cars and personal robots I was promised?!”

Clarke groaned and shook her head. She sat up and realized Nyko's assistant was still at the table folding bandages. Maybe what she needed was a distraction to get her mind off impossible thoughts. Limping over to the table by the door, Clarke saw the plate of food that had been left for her. She grabbed the pitcher of water first and poured two cups, taking one over to the girl at the workbench.

“You must be thirsty. You've been working hard all afternoon”, Clarke said with a smile, handing her the cup. 

“Mochof”, she answered.

Clarke went back and picked up the plate and other cup, bringing them over to the workbench as well. She sat on Nyko's stool and waved at the food. “Eat. There's plenty of food for both of us.”

The girl nodded and smiled shyly before pickup up another strip of cloth.

Clarke groaned internally. Clearly if she wanted conversation she'd have to work for it. “I'm Clarke. I didn't catch your name earlier.”

“Lexa”, the girl responded.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa. Do you usually work with Nyko?”

“No. Just for today.”

Clarke nibbled on a piece of bread with cheese, trying to think of something that might get the girl talking.

“My mother is a doctor,” she blurted out. Lexa turned to look at her with her brows furrowed. “A healer, like Nyko,” she quickly explained.

“That is an honorable position”, answered Lexa. “Do you hope to follow in her footsteps one day?”

“I've thought about it. Mom would love it if I did. But what I really love to do is draw. I'm just not sure if I'll ever be good enough to do it for a living, you know?”

“May I see what you drew earlier?” (Lexa was dying to see what the 'phone', 'car' and 'light house' looked like.)

Clarke hopped back to her cot and picked up the paper. “These are just quick sketches”, she said bashfully.

As Lexa studied the drawing, Clarke studied Lexa. She had a beautiful profile – sharp jawline, elegant neck, long brown hair pulled back in simple braids. Clarke suddenly itched to draw her. When Lexa turned and spoke to her, Clarke blanked out for a second. Those eyes! Brilliant green with long lashes...

Clarke's train of thought was interrupted by Lexa clearing her throat. “Sorry,” Clarke said, blushing. “Did you say something?”

Lexa quirked a corner of her mouth up and repeated, “These are interesting, but I really like the sketch of Biga Woda you did on the other side of the paper. You are very talented.”

Clarke blushed even harder at that. “I forgot that was on there! I did it this morning. I wanted to remember the lake. It was so peaceful there. At least until the panther showed up.”

Lexa smiled and actually laughed at that. Which, of course, is the moment Anya decided to walk back into the hut.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

That night, much of the village was gathered around the central fire sharing their evening meal, as was the custom. Conversation flowed easily, with Heda's visit naturally being a frequent topic. Someone mentioned they had seen Heda Lexa, Chief Indra and General Anya in the butcher's area earlier that day.

Glinn spoke up. “Sha. Heda was asking about the panther.”

“The one General Anya killed?”, someone asked.

“Sha”, answered Glinn.

“Anya didn't kill the panther.” As soon as the words left Tris's mouth she cringed.

“Then who did?” came the inevitable follow-up question.

Tris thought fast. “I can't say. But there were only two people there.”

“So, the stranger in Nyko's hut killed the panther?” asked Glinn.

Tris shrugged and glanced away. “I was not there.”

Glinn looked thoughtful. “I told Heda the odd thing about the panther was that it had no kill wounds, just a missing eye. I wonder how she killed it?”

Just then one of the village elders spoke up. “Wanheda.”

Everyone looked to him with confusion. “The Commander of Death? What is that?” asked Glinn.

“There is an old legend,” he began, “of a woman who survived Praimfaya called Wanheda. It was said she had such a strong connection to the Spirit that It would grant her what she wished as long as her intentions were good. She travelled the lands, seeking out those who were burned by the faya, suffering and beyond a healers help. She would ask the Spirit to put their souls to rest and they would quickly die. Perhaps the Spirit has sent Wanheda back to us. She carries no weapons but when the Biga Woda slitha and the panther threatened her, they died.”

There was quiet around the fire as the villagers contemplated the old man's words. Could this stranger have been sent to them by the Spirit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story - I was driving down the same stretch of road this afternoon as Clarke does in Chapter 1, when one of those god-awful thunderstorms broke out. Lightening flashed nearby and I actually thought for a second "I'm going to Trikru!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Heda, and she's kinda pissed.

As Anya pulled open the door to Nyko's hut she heard something unexpected – laughter. Walking in she was stunned to see Clarke and Lexa sitting next to each other, smiling. Lexa quickly schooled her features as Anya addressed her. “Lexa, Indra has requested your presence.”

Nodding, Lexa got up and quickly left the hut. Anya glanced at Lexa as she left, shaking her head slightly, then turned toward Clarke.

“How are you feeling, Clarke?”

“Lost”, came the answer, in a small voice.

Anya came over and sat on the stool Lexa had just left. She stayed silent, letting Clarke sort out her thoughts.

Clarke picked up one of the bandages Lexa had been rolling, and started playing with the ends. “How could we be from the same place and have such different views of the world?”

“I do not know”, answered Anya truthfully.

“You believe me, though, right?”

Anya studied Clarke thoughtfully. “Sha. I do not understand half the things you talk about, but I believe that you do. It is not me you must convince, however.”

Clarke looked down at her hands. “Indra. She doesn't believe me?”

“Indra feels much like I do. But it is Heda you must convince that you are not a threat to her people.”

“Heda?” Clarke asked. “Who is that?”

“Heda is the commander of the coalition of clans”, said Anya.

“Oh. So, like, the military leader?”

“She leads all our people not just the warriors”, explained Anya.

“OK. When can I meet her then? Nyko's been very kind but I'm getting tired of sitting around his hut.”

Anya grinned and nodded at her. “You will meet Heda shortly. First, though, I have asked Tris to help you bathe and find more appropriate clothing. Nyko will redress your wound when you are done.”

Clarke reached her hand out and squeezed Anya's forearm. “Thank you, Anya. For everything.”

“You are welcome Clarke. I will send Tris in now.”

Tris must have been waiting just outside, because she walked in seconds after Anya left. She was helping another woman carry a large metal tub, which they set in the middle of the hut. Next came several other women and men with buckets of water in each hand, which they dumped into the tub. When everyone had filed out, Tris put a cake of soap and some cloth on Nyko's table. 

“Do you need assistance getting into the tub, Clarke?”

Clarke was amazed at the efficiency of the operation. “Is this how everyone bathes?”

Tris smiled. “No. Usually we just bathe in the river nearby. We bring tubs to those who are injured or unable to make it to the river, though.”

“I see. I should be OK to climb in. Thanks Tris.”

Tris nodded. “I will gather some warmer clothes for you.”

Clarke quickly stripped and climbed into the tub. The water was warm and it felt good to wash off some of the grime she had collected the last few days. It was especially nice to get some soap in her hair as her scalp had started to itch. She was just washing the suds from her hair when Tris came in and laid a bundle of clothes on the table. “I will be right outside. Let me know when you are done and I'll get Nyko for you.”

“Thanks Tris.”

Clarke awkwardly climbed out of the tub, trying to keep her weight off her injured leg and grabbed a cloth to dry off. Next she inspected the clothes Tris left. The pants were a soft leather, with a large number of straps and buckles around the waist and thighs. It took her a few minutes to figure out how it all worked, but once she had the pants on they were comfortable, if a little long. The shirt was much simpler, just a long sleeve wool pullover in blue-grey. The sleeves were a bit long and it was tight across her chest, but it was warm. Finally, there were a pair of leather ankle boots lined with fur.

Now clean and dressed in warm, comfortable clothes Clarke started to feel better. She still felt lost, but the kindness of these strangers made it bearable. Now she just had to make a good impression on this Heda woman.

Clarke hobbled over to the door and found Tris standing outside talking to Nyko. They turned toward her as she opened the door, and both grinned a bit at the sight. Clarke smiled and waved them in. She sat on the edge of her cot with her leg propped on a stool so Nyko could unwrap the wet bandages. Tris slid in behind her and started brushing her hair. Clarke felt a little like a celebrity with all the attention.

“This is healing well,” Nyko commented after cleaning around the wound. Clarke looked at her leg and it did seem better. The swelling was gone and the redness was much lighter. “It still hurts to put much weight on that leg, but it doesn't burn anymore,” she said.

Nyko nodded his head. “It will hurt until the muscle fully heals. You should keep it wrapped and stay off your leg as much as possible.”

Nyko stood and walked to the corner of the hut, picking up a stick that was leaning against the wall. “I asked Lincoln to find you a sturdy walking stick while he was on patrol. He wrapped some leather around the top to make it easier to hold.”

Clarke took the stick from Nyko and took a couple tentative steps. She looked up at him with a genuine smile on her face. “This is perfect. Thank you Nyko. And thank Lincoln for me when you see him.”

“I will,” he said with an answering smile.

Tris turned toward her and gestured at the door. “If you are ready, Clarke, we should go see if Heda will see you now.”

Clarke nodded her head and exited the door behind Tris. They walked slowly in the direction of a large tent in the center of the village. It was the first chance Clarke had to really look around. Everyone she saw seemed busy doing something. Carrying wood or animal skins, sharpening swords, fletching arrows, cooking food or tending to the fires – everyone had a role. She smiled as a few small children ran past, calling to each other in their language.

“What is that language the children were speaking?” Clarke asked Tris.

“Trigedasleng,” she answered. 

“But everyone I've met so far speaks English. Why don't they?”

“Most people only speak the language of their clans. Gonasleng is spoken by warriors” said Tris.

They reached the tent just then and Clarke stared at the two giant men with even bigger swords strapped to their backs, obviously guarding the entrance. They both eyed her with caution as Tris greeted them and asked if Heda was ready to meet with Clarke.

They continued to stare down Clarke for a moment before one of them pulled aside the flap and stepped inside. A moment later he held the flap aside and addressed Clarke. “Heda will see you now.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As Lexa waited for Clarke she contemplated what to do about her. Indra had counseled caution, pointing out that they still didn't know if more of her people were out there. But what stuck out the most to Lexa about Clarke was her kindness. She didn't know who Lexa was, thinking her only an assistant to their healer. Most people would have ignored Lexa and left her to her work. But Clarke had shared her food and water, and taken the time to talk with Lexa. She was genuinely interested in Lexa's thoughts and not just because she was speaking with Heda.

Gustus entered the tent then to let her know Clarke was outside. She nodded to him, then turned her back to the door to ready herself. Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, Lexa composed her face into her Heda mask. When the footsteps stopped, she turned. “Hello Clarke.”

Clarke's jaw went slack and her eyes widened. “Lexa? You're the Heda?”

Lexa nodded.

“Why didn't you say so earlier? Or is it normal for the leaders in this world to perform such basic tasks as folding bandages?”

Lexa kept her face unreadable, but she was surprised at Clarke's outburst. The girl looked angry. “I needed to evaluate whether you were a threat.”

“And am I?”, seethed Clarke.

Indra stepped forward with her hand on her sword. “You will treat Heda with respect!”

Clarke put her hands on her hips and glared at Lexa, waiting for an answer.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and took a step toward Clarke. “You are a stranger in my lands. My first responsibility is to the safety of my people. If you had known I was Heda, would you not have spoken differently?”

“No,” stated Clarke emphatically. “I treat everyone the same. Everyone deserves respect, no matter the role they take on.”

Lexa was impressed that Clarke continued to stand up to her. Indra, however, was not impressed, drawing her sword and advancing on Clarke.

Lexa raised her hand. “It is alright, Indra.”

“But Heda, she must be taught ….”

“Enough Indra! Stand down,” Lexa demanded.

Indra scowled, but sheathed her sword and returned to her spot beside Anya.

Lexa took a step back and tried again. “Clarke, everyone in clan lands knows Heda. Even if they have never met me, they will recognize the symbols of my station” she said, waving a hand at her red sash and the gear between her brows. “I am used to people reacting to me differently because of that. You arrived in our lands in an unusual way, but I could not take the chance that you would recognize me. I needed to be sure that your answers were truthful.”

Clarke relaxed her posture and conceded the point. “I understand. But I would still like an answer to my question. Do you believe I'm a threat to you?”

Lexa looked her square in the eyes and said “No.”

Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good. Because I'm not. I do have one request, though.”

Lexa nodded at her to continue.

“I would like to go back to the lake one last time, to look around the area. I'm starting to believe that I've somehow landed in an alternate universe or timeframe, but I need to see for myself.”

Lexa tilted her head. “What would you be looking for?” she asked.

“Signs of my world – roads, buildings, familiar sights or sounds. When I first landed in the lake I was sure it was only a short distance from the bridge I had been traveling on. I just need to see that it's not really there.”

Lexa nodded. “Let me talk with Anya and Indra. You will have my answer shortly.”

As soon as Clarke had left the tent, Indra spoke up. “I do not trust her Heda.”

“I know,” answered Lexa. “Have scouts returned with news of any more of Clarke's people in the woods?”

Anya spoke up. “I met with Lincoln a short time ago. There are no signs of anyone else in the forests.”

Indra scoffed at that. “It doesn't mean they are not there.”

“Do you not trust Lincoln and your other scouts, Indra?” Lexa asked.

“I do, but they have not been looking long.”

Lexa looked at Anya. “That is why Anya and I will accompany Clarke back to Biga Woda. We will see if there is anything else out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Road Trip!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a dose of reality, and ... Clexa on the beach at sunset.

Clarke yawned and eyed the horses warily. They seemed very interested in the slice of bread with honey Tris had brought her for breakfast. She leaned her stick against her hip, then dragged her right index finger through the honey and held it out to one of the horses. He wrapped his lips around her finger, then tossed his head in the air, making Clarke laugh.

Lexa watched Clarke interact with the horses for a moment before stepping toward her. “Careful. They will expect treats from you from now on.”

Clarke smiled. “Morning, Lexa.”

“Good morning, Clarke. But please, when we are around others, call me Heda.”

“Oh, sure. Sorry. Heda”, Clarke stuttered.

Lexa nodded toward the horses. “Do they have horses where you are from? Have you ridden one before?”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, we have horses. My Dad took us to a Dude Ranch one summer and I learned to ride. It was so funny watching my dork of a Dad trying to ride a horse. He kept bouncing around in the saddle, looking like he would fall off any minute.” She glanced at the horses and said “We had different saddles though.”

Lexa listened to Clarke and internally shook her head. She would have to add 'Dude Ranch' to her ever growing list of Things To Ask Clarke About.

“You will ride with Tris today,” stated Lexa.

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but Lexa pointed to her leg. “You are still injured, and you are not an expert rider. I do not want you to fall off if you get tired.”

Clarke nodded her head. “OK.”

A large man – the same one who was guarding the tent yesterday, Clarke realized – stepped toward them. “Heda”, he said, bowing his head.

“Gustus”, Lexa responded. She turned to Clarke and said “Gustus is one of my personal guards. He will accompany us today.”

Clarke turned to him and stuck her hand out. “Hi Gustus. Nice to meet you. I'm Clarke.”

He glared at her hand and simply said “I know.”

“Alrighty then. Not the friendly type, huh?” responded Clarke, putting her hand back down.

Lexa addressed Gustus. “Assist Clarke onto Tris's horse. We will leave immediately.”

Gustus nodded at Lexa then turned to Clarke, picked her up by her waist and sat her on the nearest horse. Clarke was so shocked she didn't say a word. Tris walked up just then and easily pulled herself into the saddle in front of Clarke. “Everything alright, Clarke?”

Clarke grumbled. “Yeah, except I think that Gustus guy hates me. He's done nothing but glare at me since yesterday.”

Tris laughed. “Don't mind him. He's always like that.”

They rode for a couple of hours, Tris and Clarke exchanging small talk. Tris asked about the box Clarke had fallen into the lake in. Clarke tried to describe a car to her, but Tris was having trouble with the concept. Clarke then asked about Trigedasleng. “I've picked up a few words. Like Sha means Yes, right.”

“Sha” said Tris, grinning although Clarke couldn't see her.

“And I think Mochof means Thanks.”

“Os”, said Tris.

“What does that mean?”

“Good”, Tris replied.

Clarke nodded. “OK. Mochof, Tris.”

“Pro” she responded.

“I hardly think I'm a pro yet, but thanks for the compliment,” stated Clarke.

Tris laughed. “No, Pro means You're Welcome.”

“Ooooooh. So how do you say ...” Clarke's question was interrupted by a whistle from up ahead. It sounded to Clarke like a bird, but since everyone reigned their horses to a stop at the sound she realized it must mean something. She started to ask what was going on when Tris said “Quiet.”

Just then an arrow flew out from the trees, embedding itself into Lexa's shoulder guard. She whirled her horse around and shouted “Tris! Protect Clarke!” before drawing her sword and charging forward, Anya and Gustus on her heels.

Tris turned and spurred her horse into the woods on the opposite side from where the arrow came. She drew her bow and searched the trees looking for any more archers. Clarke could hear metal clanging against metal up ahead. She was terrified and had no idea what was happening. Her head spun around, looking for threats, although she really didn't know what to look for. Soon the noises of battle up ahead stopped and another whistle sounded. Tris turned a bit in the saddle so she could look at Clarke. “It's over. Are you alright?” Clarke just nodded, so Tris turned her horse back to join the others.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lexa was livid. What were bandits doing out here? They were nowhere near any trading routes and the closest village was TonDC, the largest and most heavily guarded village in Trikru. Lexa stepped toward the only bandit that still lived. She held the point of her sword against his throat and said “Speak true and I will grant you a swift death. Why are you here?”

The man's breathing was ragged from the deep wound in his side. “Beja, Heda. We did not realize it was you!”

“I will give you one more chance to answer my question. Why are you here?”

He panted and squeezed his eyes in pain. Opening them again he told her “We heard something had crashed near Biga Woda. We were hoping to salvage it.”

Lexa withdrew her knife from her belt. “Salvaging what has been abandoned is not a crime. Why would you attack me?”

The man jerked his head toward one of his fellow bandits, now dead. “My cousin fired the first arrow. He thought since there were more of us we could defeat you. Beja, Heda.”

“He was wrong.” Lexa stated simply. She quickly slit his throat with her knife, saying “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Lexa heard a gasp behind her. She turned and saw Clarke leaning against the horse with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. She was staring at the man on the ground in shock, but otherwise looked unharmed. Lexa walked toward her and said, quietly, “Clarke. Are you alright?”

Clarke tore her eyes away from the body and looked at Lexa with wide, shining eyes. “You killed him,” she whispered.

Lexa turned to Anya, Gustus and Tris. “They are former Trikru. We will give them a pyre. Gather wood and take the bodies to the lake. We should not be far from there.”

As they started to carry out her directions, Lexa turned to Clarke and gently led her to a nearby fallen log. They sat beside each other in silence for a few moments before Clarke spoke again. “That guy on the ground. You killed him. I watched you slit his throat. Why?”

“They attacked us,” Lexa stated.

“I know. I saw the arrow hit you.” Clarke turned to Lexa at that and looked at her shoulder. “I am fine Clarke,” Lexa reassured her, showing where the head of the arrow was stuck in her shoulder guard.

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes. “The guy on the ground, though. He was already down and injured. He was no longer a threat to you.”

Lexa sighed. “He attacked Heda. That is an offense punished by death. He followed his cousin into a fight he could not win and he has paid the price.”

Clarke looked uncertain, so Lexa asked “How are crimes punished in your world?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “In most cases the person is arrested and put in jail. If they are found guilty of the crime, they will stay in jail. If the crime was particularly brutal, they can be sentenced to death.”

Lexa nodded. “That is not so different from us. For smaller crimes, like stealing, the person is generally required to compensate those they wronged. If someone kills another, however, the victim's family or village can demand their death. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood.”

“But that guy you killed at the end, he never got a chance to make up for his crime. He didn't actually kill anyone. Shouldn't he have had an opportunity to explain himself to those who uphold your laws?”

“I am the law, Clarke,” Lexa explained. “My word is law in coalition lands. He did explain himself to me and asked for an honorable death, which I granted.”

Clarke put her head in her hands. Clearly, this was going to take some getting used to.

Tris emerged from the trees to let them know the pyre was ready. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Once the pyre had burned down, Lexa looked through the remaining smoke toward the sky. “We still have time before night falls. Let us look for Clarke's people before we make camp here for the night. Clarke, you will ride with me.”

They mounted their horses and started off into the woods. Clarke's mind was still reeling from the attack earlier, but she needed to focus. This was her one chance to see for herself if there was anything beyond the lake. 

Clarke breathed deeply and looked critically at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the trees. Big, solid oak trees, mostly, as far as she could tell. The ground was dry, with leaf litter and underbrush growing. The air was cool and crisp. All of this was very different from the palm trees, soggy soil, heat and humidity of South Florida.

She asked Lexa to stop the horse for a moment and listened carefully. She heard birds and small animals making their way through the brush, but no sounds of civilization. There were no cars, no horns, no train whistles. She didn't hear people talking or music playing. It was mostly silent.

They continued on around the lake for a while longer. Clarke kept craning her head up, trying to see a helicopter or plane that might be searching for her. She looked for buildings, bridges, or other structures above the trees but saw nothing.

As they came back around to where they had started, reality began to sink in for Clarke. There was absolutely nothing out here that reminded her of home.

Lexa dismounted her horse and helped Clarke down. Clarke inclined her head toward the lake. “I'm going to go sit by the water for a bit.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lexa kept an eye on Clarke as she helped set up a camp for the night. It was clear by the sad look on her face when they got back that Clarke hadn't found what she was looking for. Lexa let her be alone with her thoughts for awhile, before making her way down as the sun started to set. She settled next to Clarke, providing silent support.

Eventually Clarke let out a heavy sigh, still staring out at the water. “I didn't think I'd find anything, but I still had hope, you know?” Her shoulders started to shake as tears began to fall. “I miss them. I miss my Dad's stupid jokes and the way he always called me Princess. I miss the way my Mom couldn't cook the simplest meals, but made the most amazing cakes and cookies. I miss my friends. I even miss stupid things like the internet and my kayak. I'm only sixteen! I'm not supposed to have to be on my own yet. I don't know what to do, Lexa.” Clarke pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her legs.

“I was eight when I left my family for Polis,” Lexa said quietly, eyes focused forward.

Clarke turned her face toward Lexa. “Huh? Why?”

“When a child is discovered to have – qualities – that make them a suitable candidate to be the next Heda, they are brought to Polis to be trained. I was eight when I was chosen. I never saw them again.”

“Why not?” Clarke asked.

“They died when I was eleven. My mother was a warrior and my father was a blacksmith. When Azgeda attacked Trikru, they joined the fight. My mother died in battle. My father died when Azgeda attacked the forward camp where he was set up to repair weapons and armor.”

“That's horrible, Lexa. I'm so sorry.”

Lexa shrugged. “When I first moved to Polis I missed them terribly. I would cry myself to sleep at night, thinking I was all alone in the world. But I found a new family.” Lexa turned toward Clarke, “Those around me in Polis, my classmates and teachers, became my new family. And I found my purpose. I needed to become the best I could be, so if the Spirit chose me to be the next Heda when the time came, I would be ready.”

Lexa reached out and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. “You will find your purpose here, Clarke. You will make a new family. You are not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Clarke settles in and gets a surprise from her new family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter, so it's been split in half.
> 
> In this part, Clarke finally figures out 'when' she is.

Clarke slept fitfully by the fire. As the sun rose, she finally sat up, letting the fur she had wrapped around her fall to her waist. She hadn't slept, her mind too full of questions with no answers. Despair over never seeing her loved ones again warred with the hope Lexa had imparted to her. Clarke sighed and stood, stretching out her back. She heard a noise at the tree line and saw Gustus walking back into camp carrying a couple of dead rabbits, already skinned and gutted. He put them on a skewer over the fire and added some wood to stoke the flames. Looking around, Clarke could see Lexa and Anya talking quietly by the water, while Tris tended to the horses. Clarke marveled at the seamless way they all seemed to work together. Everyone knew what needed to be done and set about making it happen without direction. Not for the first time, Clarke wondered how she would fit into this world.

Once the rabbits were ready, everyone sat around the fire to eat. It wasn't the pastries and coffee Clarke was used to in the morning, but it was delicious. Anya glanced at her. “Clarke, may I ask you something?”

“Sure,” responded Clarke.

“How did you kill the panther?”

Lexa and Tris perked up at that. Even Gustus looked over.

“I stuck the window punch I used to get out of my car through it's eye. I was just hoping to scare it off, but I guess adrenaline kicked in. I must have jammed it all the way through his eye into his brain. Lucky shot, really.” Clarke laughed softly as she saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. “A window punch is a metal tool about so long,” she explained holding her hands about six inches apart, “and as wide around as your thumb.”

Soft sounds of understanding greeted her explanation. “All I saw was you hit it once in the face,” said Anya. Clarke laughed. “Yeah, that would have been an impressive kill.”

“Some of the villagers have started calling you Wanheda because of how the slitha and panther died mysteriously,” Tris chimed in.

Lexa turned sharply toward Tris. “Wanheda? How did that start?”

As Tris retold the story, Lexa contemplated what this could mean. She knew how tales grew and changed as the stories were told and retold across the clans. She had already been thinking about how they would explain Clarke's sudden appearance and this could help. Let people think the Spirit sent her. She made a mental note to have Titus keep an ear out to make sure the tale didn't get out of hand.

When Tris finished, everyone looked to Clarke. “Wow, I'm like some kind of Angel of Death. That's cool, I guess. As long as people don't get frightened thinking I can kill them with a single glance.”

Lexa stood up. “We will make sure that does not happen. Now, we should return to TonDC.”

They quickly cleaned up the campsite and got back on the horses. This time, Clarke rode behind Lexa. Clarke rested her head against Lexa's shoulder and let the motion of the horse and the quiet of the forest lull her to sleep. Feeling the dead weight against her back, Lexa took one hand off the reigns and gripped Clarke's arms to make sure she didn't slide off.

Lexa's mind turned to the woman behind her. Unique, was the first word that came to her. The golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes and soft curves were unusual among the clans. And she was beautiful, Lexa admitted. But it was her attitude that really captured Lexa. As Heda, everyone deferred to her. Titus, and occasionally Anya or Gustus, were the only ones who would question her. But Clarke, that day in the tent, with hands on hips, stood up to Lexa without backing down. Maybe Clarke didn't really understand the magnitude of Lexa's position, but the fire in those blue eyes was undeniable.

Lexa let Clarke rest until they were within sight of TonDC. Taking her hand off Clarke's arm, she reached back and jostled Clarke's shoulder. “Clarke,” she called quietly. Clarke stirred but didn't wake up, so Lexa jostled her again. “Clarke,” she said, louder this time. Clarke hummed and sat up straighter. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Sha,” said Lexa. “We are almost to the gates.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn't really sleep much last night.”

“That is fine. Rest for a while in Nyko's hut. I need to speak with Indra and Anya, then I will come find you.”

Indra met them as they rode through the gates. Lexa looked toward Anya. “Let us speak with Indra in her tent.”

As they entered, Lexa turned to Indra. “There is no evidence of anyone else in the woods, and Clarke did not find the signs she was looking for. She is no threat, Indra.”

Indra nodded her head. “As you say, Heda. What do you propose, then?”

Anya spoke up. “Tris said some have started calling her Wanheda. We can not let her wander around alone or someone may try to kill her for this 'power' she's supposed to have.”

“I have heard some speak of this,” Indra said, frowning.

Lexa paced a few steps, thinking. “It would be dangerous for her, anyway, since she has no clan ties. She needs to learn our customs and language, as well. And it will be winter soon.”

Lexa turned to Indra. “Will you allow her to remain here in TonDC, at least until spring? Let us see her willingness to learn our ways, then we can decide if she should stay with Trikru or go to another clan.”

Indra nodded her head. “She will have to contribute to the village in some way.”

“Of course,” said Lexa.

Anya spoke up. “Are we going back to Delfikru soon, Lexa?” 

Lexa looked at her quizzically. “Sha, after we return to Polis.”

“I could let Tris stay here for this trip. She and Clarke seem to get along well. Tris could help Clarke learn Trigedasleng and teach her our customs.”

Lexa nodded. “Then it is settled. I will speak with Clarke.”

Lexa left Indra's tent and headed straight to the healer's hut. She walked in and found Clarke sitting on a stool next to the cot, while Nyko closed a deep gash in a hunter's thigh. Clarke was animatedly talking, using her hands to demonstrate whatever she was explaining. Lexa smiled to herself. It was obvious Clarke was just trying to distract him from the pain while Nyko tended to his wound, and it was working. The hunter seemed captivated by Clarke.

Lexa let Nyko finish his work before she made her presence known. The hunter immediately tried to stand up when he saw who was at the door. “Heda,” he said, bowing his head. Clarke grabbed his elbow to steady him. Lexa smiled at the man. “Based on the wound I would guess you were hunting boar.”

“Sha Heda. It got a tusk in me, but I ended it's fight. It is with the butcher's now.” he said, puffing his chest out a little.

“Then the village will eat well tonight,” Lexa stated.

“Mochof Heda,” the hunter said, bowing again. He limped out the door, no doubt eager to share his conversation with Heda with the other hunters.

Lexa stood with her hands behind her back. “Clarke, Anya and I need to return to Polis to prepare for a visit to another clan. Have you given any thought to what you would like to do, now that you know you can not return to your people?”

“I will leave you two to your discussions,” Nyko interjected, heading for the door.

Lexa stopped him. “Stay Nyko. I have a question for you as well.”

Lexa looked back at Clarke and waited patiently for her answer. Clarke stared at the opposite wall, lost in thought for a moment, before speaking. “I don't really know anyone except you and a few people in this village. I don't know anything about any of the other clans. Could I go back to Polis with you and Anya?”

Lexa's heart jumped at the thought of showing Clarke around Polis, but now was not the right time.

Lexa hummed. “I would like to show you the city someday. But it will be winter soon, and traveling will be difficult.”

“Does it snow here?” Clarke asked with excitement in her voice.

“Sha,” Lexa stated.

Clarke's eyes got big and she bounced a bit on the stool. “I've never seen snow before!” she exclaimed.

Lexa's lips twitched up at Clarke's enthusiasm. “We will see if you are still excited about snow a few months from now.”

Clarke grinned at her for a moment, then got serious again. “So if I can't go with you to Polis, can I stay here?”

Lexa nodded. “I've already spoken with Indra and she has invited you to stay, at least until spring. Then you may decide if you wish to stay with Trikru or perhaps visit other clans. However, you will be required to contribute to the village in some way while you are here.”

Clarke frowned. “Of course, I want to help out, I just don't know what I can do. The work here is so different from what I'm used to.”

Lexa turned to Nyko. “Clarke's mother is a fisa. Perhaps she could assist you, at least until her leg heals fully?”

Nyko immediately nodded his head, smiling. Clarke had grown on him and he was happy to teach her.

Clarke perked up at that. “Sure! I can help Nyko. I'd like to learn what jobs others do as well. Oh, and your language too.”

“Tris will stay in TonDC for now, to help you learn.”

Clarke stood up and walked over to Lexa, giving her a hug. “Thank you Lexa, for everything you've done for me.”

Lexa stood stiffly and absorbed the hug, finally moving her arms around to gently pat Clarke on the back. Nyko prayed no one walked through the door at that moment.

Lexa cleared her throat. “You are welcome, Clarke.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke looked around her small hut, searching for the boots she kicked off the night before. Spotting them under the table, she grabbed them and sank into her chair, yawning. Clarke glanced at the calendar she made for herself, so she could keep track of the days she'd been in this new land. “Five weeks,” she thought. “I've been here five weeks and I'm still not used to getting up before the sun.”

They had been eventful weeks, that's for sure. Indra lent her a small hut so she could move out of Nyko's, Tris was teaching her Trigedasleng, and her leg had finally healed. Clarke enjoyed Nyko's company and liked helping him, but she wasn't sure being a healer was really what she wanted. Which is why she was excited for today, despite the early hour.

Lincoln had agreed to take Clarke with him into the woods to gather plants and other ingredients for Nyko. She was looking forward to spending time outside the village and learning from Lincoln. He was easy to be around and patient, willing to answer all her questions.

Clarke pulled her boots on and left her hut to meet Lincoln at the gates. He greeted her with a piece of bread and a handful of berries. “Take these. I know you did not get up in time to have breakfast.”

Clarke grinned at him. “Why get up earlier? I knew you would feed me.”

Lincoln rolled his eyes. “Come on. We have a lot of ground to cover today.”

By mid-morning Clarke was exhausted. It felt like they'd walked from one end of Trikru to the other. She was also hopelessly lost. All these trees looked the same to her. If Lincoln left, she'd be lost for good. But she had learned a lot. Lincoln had given her a small notebook and charcoal so she could draw the different plants to remember them easier.

When they reached a small stream Lincoln suggested taking a break. Clarke immediately sank to the ground sighing with relief. Lincoln chuckled, handing Clarke a water skin and some dried meat.

“Do you have any questions about the plants we have found so far?” he asked.

Clarke put a piece of meat in her mouth and flipped the notebook open with one hand. She turned a couple of pages and pointed to some moss they found growing on log. “Is this only found on fallen trees or can it be on live ones too?”

Lincoln moved next to her so he could see the drawing. “It is only found on fallen logs.”

Clarke took the charcoal in her left hand and made a note on the bottom of the page. She started to turn to another drawing when Lincoln put his hand on her wrist to stop her. “What are those marks you made?”

Clarke pointed at the words. “These?”

“Sha. I have seen symbols like that before.”

“They're words,” said Clarke, confused.

“What do they say?”

“Fallen logs only”, answered Clarke. “I wanted to remember that.”

Lincoln's eyebrows rose to what would be his hairline if he wasn't bald. “You can read?”

Clarke furrowed her brows and then it hit her. Only a few of their people even spoke English (or Gonasleng, she reminded herself). “Do those who speak Gonasleng not learn to read it as well?” she asked.

Lincoln shook his head. “Only Heda, the Fleimkepa and the Nightbloods learn to read.”

Just then a horn sounded in the distance. Lincoln looked panicked for a moment then stood, grabbing Clarke's arm. “We have to leave. Now!”

Clarke looked up at him. “Why? What's going on?”

“It's the Maunon's fog. We have to go! Hurry!” Lincoln said, pulling urgently on Clarke's arm.

“OK, I'm getting up.” Clarke was beginning to worry at the frightened look on the big man's face.

As soon as she was on her feet Lincoln took her hand and started running. Clarke stumbled and almost fell down, but quickly righted herself and tried to keep up with Lincoln. She looked over her shoulder as they rounded a large tree and saw a greenish mist gaining on them. Suddenly, Lincoln skidded to a halt and Clarke crashed into his back. He knelt down and quickly swept some leaves and twigs aside revealing a hatch. Tugging hard on the handle a few times, he finally got it to move. Clarke looked back and saw the mist was almost on them. “Hurry,” she said as he pulled the hatch open. Lincoln shoved her toward the opening. “Go!” Clarke spotted a ladder and quickly made her way down it, Lincoln on her heels. As Lincoln reached up to close the hatch, the fog brushed against his hand. He cried out in pain, but managed to slam the hatch closed preventing the fog from entering the bunker.

“Are you OK?” called Clarke. Lincoln gritted his teeth against the pain. “I will be fine. There are candles and flint in a basket by the ladder.”

Clarke felt around with her foot in the darkness until she found the basket. Reaching in, she took a candle and a piece of flint. Clarke had never done this before and she was nervous. “How do I make the flint spark?” she asked.

“Scrape your dagger along it.”

“Ummm, I don't have a dagger. Can I borrow yours?”

Ever patient, Lincoln simply reached into his belt then held his dagger out, handle first. Clarke waved her hand around in the dark in the direction of Lincoln's voice until she felt the handle. She sat on the floor and gripped the candle between her knees, hoping she wouldn't accidentally catch her pants on fire. Holding the dagger in her left hand, she scrapped it down the flint causing some sparks to fly. They were nowhere near the candle wick, though, so she lowered the flint and tried again. After what felt like hours (but was only minutes), a couple of sparks hit the candle wick and it started to burn. Clarke whooped and carefully picked up the candle, holding it out toward Lincoln.

“I did it!” she said proudly.

“Very good Clarke. Now bring it to the table by the back wall and light the bigger candles there.”

Once they could see better Clarke turned to Lincoln and saw the grimace on his face. “Lincoln, what happened?”

He held his left hand out and she gasped. The skin was red and blistered, like he had been burned. “The fog did that?”

“Sha,” he answered, sitting in one of the chairs. “The Maunon release this fog when they think someone is too close to their mountain.”

Clarke had so many questions, but her first priority was finding something to help with the burns. She scanned the inside of the bunker, and spotted shelves at the far end. Taking one of the candles, Clarke made her way over. The shelves had many different things on them, mostly covered in dust. She zeroed in on a familiar white box with a red cross on the cover.

Making her way back to Lincoln, she set the first aid kit on the table and opened it. The kit had all the usual items – bandages, gauze, ointments. Clarke took a few out and looked at Lincoln. “Do you have water with you?” He nodded and handed her the last water skin.

“Hold your hand out over the floor. I need to make sure any residue from the fog is washed off your skin first.”

Lincoln did as asked, hissing as Clarke poured water over the burns. “Sorry,” Clarke said.

Once satisfied, Clarke took a cloth from the kit and patted his hand dry. Squeezing some antibiotic cream onto a cotton pad, she lightly spread it over the burns. Finally, she wrapped his hand in gauze.

“That will have to do until we get back to Nyko,” she said.

“Mochof, Clarke. It does feel better.” Lincoln replied. He looked curiously at the items Clarke had used, picking up one of the packets with his good hand. “What is this?” he asked.

“Antibiotic cream,” Clarke answered.

Lincoln just looked at her, confused. Clarke smiled and started to explain it was a common healing ointment from her world. Clarke's eyes went wide when she realized what she had just said. It was FROM HER WORLD! What was something from her world doing here?

“Lincoln, what is this place?” Clarke asked tentatively.

“It is a bunker from the old world,” he answered.

“Anya mentioned something about bombs that wiped out civilization once. Is it from before then?”

“Sha,” he said. “There are many artifacts left from before Praimfaya. Most have no use to us now, but these bunkers are helpful as hiding places.”

She fished around in the first aid kit for a moment before pulling out a packet of aspirin. Turning it over, she squinted at the back: Use before Dec 2052.

Clarke just stared at the words, trying to make her mind understand what she was seeing. “Lincoln, how long has it been since the bombs fell?” she asked quietly.

“It has been 95 summers,” he answered, reaching out his good hand to rest on Clarke's arm. “What is wrong, Clarke?”

She looked up at him with wide, shining eyes. “If it has been 95 years since this first aid kit was put into this bunker, then it is now the year...” Clarke closed her eyes for a moment to do the math “...2147.”

Lincoln shrugged. They didn't keep track of dates anymore, just the number of summers that have passed.

“When I left home the day I crashed into the lake it was the year 2018. That means I've somehow travelled 129 years into the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Clarke gets that surprise from her new family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a discovery and gets a big surprise.

Clarke and Lincoln sat in the bunker and talked quietly for awhile about her being from the old world and what that could mean. The realization was a bit overwhelming to Clarke. Needing a distraction, she looked at Lincoln's injured hand. “Tell me about these Maunon.”

Lincoln frowned. “They are the greatest enemy of the clans. They steal our people and turn them into monsters, as well as releasing that fog you saw.”

“Monsters? What do you mean?”

“The people the Maunon capture are either never seen again, or they become...something else. They are driven by blood lust, attacking and killing anyone and anything they come across. Even people they once knew. We call them Ripas.”

“That's horrible,” exclaimed Clarke. “Why would the Maunon do such a thing? Have you ever tried to stop them?”

“We do not know why. We can not get close enough to the mountain to fight them because of the fog. They only come outside a few at a time and they carry fayogons.” At Clarke's confused look, Lincoln explained, “deadly metal weapons that spit small pieces of metal very far.”

“Oh, they have guns,” said Clarke. “I wonder why only a few come outside?”

“They are only seen wearing special suits that cover their whole bodies. We guess they only have a small amount of them,” answered Lincoln.

Clarke got up from the table and wandered over to the shelves at the end of the bunker, turning over in her mind who these Maunon could be. The villagers carried plenty of weapons but she'd never seen one with a gun. Maybe these Maunon were also from before the bombs fell? Well, not the people living there now, but their ancestors. It could have been like a giant bunker they took refuge in. But why would they still be in there nearly a hundred years later? 

Clarke picked up random items from the shelves, inspecting them. Most were canned food that had expired a very long time ago. There were a couple of flashlights that had dead batteries, cleaning supplies, buckets. Under the shelf she spotted a red toolbox. Clarke smiled and picked it up, carrying it back to the table.

“What is that?” Lincoln asked.

“It's a toolbox,” answered Clarke. “It looks just like the one my Dad has.”

Opening the lid, Clarke started rummaging around inside. “Let's see … hammer,” Clarke said as she pulled a tool from the box, “pliers, box of nails.” Lincoln nodded, recognizing these items.

“Nine thousand screwdrivers,” Clarke chuckled, pulling out a handful of similar looking tools in various sizes, “and a box of screws.”

Lincoln picked up one of the screwdrivers. “What does this do?” he asked.

Clarke looked up at him. “It turns the screws.” Seeing his continued confusion, she picked up the box of screws and took one out showing him how the tip of the screwdriver fit into the head of the screw. “Do your people not use screws anymore?”

Lincoln shook his head. “I have never seen one. It looks like a nail, but different.”

“That's because it IS like a nail, but different,” Clarke replied, smiling. “They hold pieces of wood together better than a nail can. See the ridges? They bite into the wood, holding it more securely.”

Lincoln nodded. He could picture what she meant.

Clarke continued, “They're really helpful when pieces of wood are meant to move. Like in a cart, for instance. Have you ever seen the wood on a cart start to separate when the nails get loose?”

“Sha,” Lincoln answered.

“When wood gets bounced around, the hole the nail is in gets a little bigger over time, making it loose. A screw would keep that from happening, or at least it would take longer.”

Lincoln smiled. “That would be very useful. You should show these to Sami, the blacksmith. Maybe he can learn how to make them.”

Clarke nodded and put a few in her bag, along with a screwdriver. “Do you think it's safe to leave yet?” she asked.

Lincoln looked at the candles, judging how far they had burned down. “The fog should be gone now. Stay here. I'll open the hatch and check.”

Lincoln cautiously climbed the ladder and pushed the hatch up slightly. Smelling only clean air, he pushed it all the way open and signaled to Clarke that it was safe.

When she emerged from the bunker, Clarke saw the sun was getting low in the sky. They had been there the whole afternoon. “Can we make it back to TonDC before dark?” she asked.

“If we hurry we will be close enough by nightfall that it will be safe for us to continue to the village,” Lincoln replied, setting a quick pace through the forest.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The next morning, Clarke was getting ready to leave her hut and check on Lincoln. She made sure Nyko looked at his burns as soon as they returned last night but she wanted to make certain he would be okay. A knock sounded on her door just as she finished pulling on her boots. “Come in,” Clarke called, standing from her chair. She was surprised when Indra walked in.

“Good morning, Indra.”

“Os sonop, Clarke. I have just been to see Lincoln. He told me what happened yesterday.”

“I was just going to find him,” Clarke replied. “Is he okay? Did Nyko say his hand would heal alright?”

Indra nodded. “Nyko said the cream you put on his hand kept it from getting infected. He will have scars, but his hand should heal fine.”

Clarke let out a breath of relief. “Good. Os,” she added, shyly.

Indra gave a small smile. “Lincoln had some interesting information, which I would like to discuss with you in my tent. Please join me after you have eaten.”

“Of course,” answered Clarke.

Indra opened the door then turned back. “Oh, and bring that 'screw' he mentioned.”

After grabbing some nuts and honey bread, Clarke made her way to Indra's tent. Quint let her in immediately. Indra waved her over to the table and poured them some water. “Have a seat, Clarke. We have much to discuss.”

Clarke sat down, a little nervous at how Indra would take the information of where Clarke was from. “Clarke,” Indra started, “I want you to know I am pleased with the progress you have made since joining my village. You have been friendly, helpful and considerate to everyone. You have made an effort to learn our language and our ways. I was skeptical at first because of your unusual entrance, but you have proven yourself so far.”

Clarke blinked her eyes rapidly to hold the tears in at Indra's praise. “Mochof, Indra. That means a lot to me.”

Indra nodded. “Now, Lincoln tells me you believe you are from the old world. Can you tell me why?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I found some items from my world in the bunker which have dates on them. Like you count the number of summers since Praimfaya, we also count the number of years from an important event in our history. To me, this is the year 2018. But the date marked on the items is 2052.”

Indra thought about that. “So, you are saying these items were created after you left your world.”

“Kind of. I don't think I'm from another world, but from this world's past. In other words, I believe when I fell off that bridge I landed almost 130 years in the future.”

Indra and Clarke sat in silence for a few moments, before Indra looked at Clarke and said with conviction, “We believe the Spirits of the past Commanders continue to guide us today. If they have brought you to us from a time before Praimfaya, there must be a reason.”

“I don't know who these Spirits are, but I agree with you,” Clarke responded. “I have to believe I was sent here for a reason.”

Indra stood and stretched, pacing around the tent for a few minutes while Clarke sat quietly. Returning to her seat, Indra said, “Show me this 'screw' Lincoln spoke of.”

Clarke brightened at that, happy for a less heavy topic. She pulled out the screw and screwdriver, demonstrating them for Indra the way she had for Lincoln. When she was done explaining, Indra looked at her, impressed.

“This will be very useful. Carts and wagons must be regularly repaired because the nails come loose, limiting how far they can travel. Perhaps we will find other uses for them as well. Come, let us visit Sami and show him these tools.”

Clarke and Indra made their way to the area designated for the blacksmiths. It was loud, hot and dirty, with almost a dozen people working on both tools and weapons. Indra waved a tall, dark-skinned man over and introduced him to Clarke. “This is Sami. He makes most of the smaller items, like buckles and jewelry, as well as doing the detailed work on weapons.”

As she gripped forearms with Sami in greeting, Clarke noticed how delicate his hands were. She pulled out a few of the screws and launched once again into her explanation of the tools. He grabbed a piece of scrap wood and she showed him how to make a shallow starter hole, then use the screwdriver to twist the screw into the wood. He picked up a pair of pliers when she was done and tried unsuccessfully to pull the screw out. Both Sami and Indra looked at her amazed. Clarke shrugged. “I told you it gripped the wood better than a nail.”

Sami agreed to try and figure out how to replicate the screws, so Clarke and Indra took their leave. Once back at her tent, Indra said, “There was one other thing Lincoln mentioned, Clarke. He said you know how to read Gonasleng?”

Clarke nodded. “In my time, just about everyone learned to read and write. Lincoln told me only Heda and a few others learned now.”

“Only the Fleimkepas retained this knowledge and they train the Nightbloods, one of which eventually ascends as Heda,” Indra explained.

Clarke got the gist of what Indra was saying, but made a mental note to talk to Tris later. She really needed to get up to speed on what all the titles meant.

Indra waved at Clarke. “Come with me. There is something I wish to show you.”

Clarke followed Indra to the back corner of TonDC. In the grass, beyond the paddock for the horses, was a patch of crumbling concrete. It looked like the foundation of an old building. Off to the side were double doors, set flush to the ground. Clarke recognized it as the entrance to a cellar. Indra knelt down and unwrapped the chain from around the handles. Once free, she pulled the door up and over, causing the hinges to squeak loudly. Clarke looked inside and could make out a set of steps disappearing into the dark.

Indra led the way inside, lighting a few torches along the walls of the room at the bottom. As Clarke's eyes adjusted to the dim light, Indra said, “We do not know what this room was, but it has many books. Perhaps you can tell us what they are.”

Taking in the rows of shelving, Clarke's first thought was that the building had been a library. She walked up to the first shelf and pulled a book down, flipping to a random page. Indra brought a torch closer so they could see the writing. “Huh,” said Clarke. “This looks like a census book.”

“What is that?” asked Indra.

“Every so often the government would count the number of people and where they were living. This appears to be a record of one of those counts.” She put the book back and moved a few shelves over. Clarke opened another book. “Death certificates,” she said. Looking at Indra, Clarke explained, “When someone died it was registered with the government.”

They continued through the shelves, finding birth certificates, wedding registrations and building permits. “Your leaders demanded a lot of information from your people,” Indra commented. Clarke laughed. “Yeah, and most of it just sat in dusty basements like this.”

At the back of the room was a small office, with a desk and some filing cabinets. Clarke pulled open a few random drawers, but saw nothing interesting until she opened the bottom drawer in the desk. Her eyes lit up immediately. “Oh my god,” she said, pulling out an object. “It's a laptop! Look how thin it is.” Turning it over she laughed seeing the logo on the lid. “Good to know Apple was still in business. I wonder if they ever invented a battery that never died.” She opened the lid and hit the power button, but nothing happened. “Damn.” Clarke decided to keep the laptop anyway, as a souvenir. It was nice having something familiar even if it didn't work anymore.

Leaving the office, they started walking back toward the front when Clarke noticed a solid looking door with a serious lock on it. She pointed it out to Indra. “That must have been an important room if it had that much security. I doubt we could get through that lock though.” Indra grinned at Clarke and led her over to the door. “It's a good thing the wall fell down then.” Sure enough, part of the wall and ceiling by the door had collapsed. They climbed over the rubble and entered the small room. There were shelves along the back wall that had collapsed, spilling long cardboard tubes onto the floor. Clarke picked one up and looked inside. “Blueprints,” she said. She pulled them out and showed Indra. “When someone wanted to put up a new building they would have these drawings made, showing the layout of the rooms and stuff.” Indra just nodded.

Along the other wall were secured filing cabinets. Thinking out loud, Clarke said, “The information in here must have been about essential buildings, maybe connected to the government or important people. They wanted to make sure no one could see the blueprints or other files related to the projects, unless authorized.” She picked up a few of the tubes, reading the labels on them. None were familiar to Clarke and she was about to suggest they leave when one caught her eye. “Indra, what's the name of the Maunon's home again?”

“Maun-de,” Indra replied.

“In English, um Gonasleng,” Clarke requested.

“Mount Weather.”

Clarke's eyes got wide and she looked at Indra. “Let's go back to your tent, so we can see better. I may have found the blueprints for the mountain.”

They hurried back to the tent. Indra cleared off the table while Clarke pulled the papers from the tube. She laid the sheets on the table, putting random items on the corners to hold them flat. At the top of the first page, in big letters, was “Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center”, with “Classified” stamped in red next to it. It showed an overview of the levels and their intended uses. Quickly flipping through the rest of the pages, Clarke saw detailed blueprints for each of the seven levels, as well as for the electrical, ventilation and water systems.

Indra huffed, impatient. “What does it say Clarke. Is it Maun-de?”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I think so. It's a classified government complex called the Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center. It has seven levels, all underground inside a mountain. The first two levels are mostly storage, then there are medical facilities, life support, residences and offices.” Turning to the next page, Clarke pointed to the drawing. “This shows the various rooms on the first level and what their intended use is. There are pages like this for each level and for the critical life support systems.”

Indra looked at Clarke. “How does this help us?”

Clarke sighed. “I'm not sure yet. I need some time to study the drawings. Maybe I can find a weakness in their structure.”

Indra put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. “Take all the time you need, Clarke. Anything you can discover that would help us take down the mountain would be appreciated.”

After Clarke left with the drawings, Indra called for a messenger. “Go to Polis and wait for Heda to return. Tell her I have important information to share.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lexa was exhausted. Trying to get all the clans to join her coalition was like trying to convince a dozen three year olds to share some treats. Everyone was sure the rest were somehow getting more than them. She had been looking forward to relaxing in her quarters, but that was delayed when a messenger told her Indra had news. Lexa's first thought had gone to Clarke, as it had many times over the last few months. She hoped Clarke was settling into her new life, and nothing bad had happened to the skaigada.

Lexa and Anya dismounted their horses inside the gates of TonDC. Anya went to find Tris, while Lexa made her way to Indra's tent. “Heya Indra,” Lexa said, pushing the tent flap aside.

“Heda,” Indra answered. “I apologize for asking you to come back to TonDC so soon after you returned to Polis, but I believe you will want to hear this news.”

“It is fine Indra. I trust your judgement. Is this about Clarke?”

“Sha, and Mount Weather.”

Lexa's eyebrows flicked up. “She has not been captured I hope?”

Indra shook her head quickly. “No, nothing like that. Lincoln learned that Clarke could read, so I took her to the room with the books, the one beyond the stables.”

“Sha, I know that room. Did she find something there?”

“Clarke discovered drawings of the inside of Maun-de.”

Lexa stared at Indra for a moment, stunned at the potential this could hold. “I need to see Clarke and these drawings.”

Indra nodded. “There is something else you should know about Clarke, first.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke was sitting on her favorite rock by the stream just outside TonDC. It sat against a tree giving her something to lean back on. When she placed a fur on the rock, it was like sitting in a lounge chair.

The days had been getting colder, but the sun was out this afternoon so she decided to take advantage of that and work on her fletching outside. Tris had begun to teach her how to use a bow after it became clear Clarke was not strong enough to handle a sword or staff. Clarke had actually shot a bow and arrow at a summer camp one year, so she was at least familiar with this weapon. Tris had also taught her how they made arrows, and Clarke actually enjoyed it. She found the repetitive motions soothing.

Clarke jumped a bit when she heard someone clear their throat next to her. Looking over, she smiled wide. “Lexa! Um, sorry. I mean, Heda! Hi.”

Lexa smirked. “It is good to see you, Clarke.”

Clarke scooted over and patted the spot next to her. “Have a seat, Commander. How have you been? How was your trip?”

Lexa sat on the edge of the rock. “I am glad to be back. Indra says you have been adjusting well.”

“I'm trying. Did she tell you I found out where I'm from?”

Lexa nodded. “It is hard to believe, but it does explain a lot that has happened. Are you alright?”

Clarke looked down, fidgeting with the arrow shaft in her hands. “I know I can't go home, so I want to find a way to help here. Obviously, the old world had its problems.”

Lexa hummed. “The bombs that killed almost everyone prove that.”

“Right? But there were also good things and good ideas that have been lost to time. I want to help rediscover those, to make life better for everyone now.”

“Like the screw Indra spoke to me about?” Lexa asked.

“Yes! Exactly.”

“I am grateful for any information you have which improves the lives of my people, Clarke. That is why I came to find you. Indra also said you found drawings of Mount Weather. May I see them?”

Clarke jumped up from her seat. “Of course. I have them in my hut.”

As they entered Clarke's hut, Lexa took a moment to look around. She noticed some drawings on the walls and a rectangular item on the table she couldn't identify. On the bed was a familiar fur. “Is that from the panther you killed?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. “Yeah. Indra gave it to me a few days ago. She said it was traditional for a hunter to keep the fur from their first kill. I'm not really a hunter, but she insisted I keep it anyway.”

Lexa turned toward Clarke with a small smile on her face. “I still have the fur from my first kill.”

She turned her attention to the papers Clarke had spread out on her table. “Are those the drawings?”

“Yes. They're called blueprints.”

Lexa walked over and read the title, “Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center.” She scanned the layout on the first page and turned to Clarke. “Tell me what you have discovered so far.”

Clarke walked Lexa through all the pages, describing what the drawings showed as best as she could tell. When they got to the page with the details of the electrical system, Clarke pointed to an arrow with the word 'Dam' written under it. “Is there a dam by Mount Weather? A large concrete wall that redirects the flow of a river.”

Lexa thought about it for a minute and said, “Sha. It is in the direction of the Ripa tunnels. Are they connected?”

Clarke nodded. “I believe they use the water from the dam to make the power that runs their complex. Tell me about these Ripa tunnels.”

“We don't know much about them, just where the entrance is,” Lexa answered. “The Ripas use them to bring people they capture into the mountain. We can not get close enough to investigate them because of the fog.”

Clarke sighed. “I still have so many questions. How do the Maunon know to release the fog? Why can't they leave their mountain? How have they kept it running for almost a hundred years? The answers aren't in these blueprints, but it's a start.”

“It is more than we have ever known about Maun-de,” said Lexa. “Talk to some of the scouts who regularly patrol that area. Maybe they can help you answer some of these questions. And keep looking for new information.”

“OK. I'll talk to Indra about the scouts.”

Lexa straightened up and clasped her hands behind her back. “Now, tell me about these drawings,” she said, tilting her chin toward the wall behind the table.

Clarke looked at them and smiled. “They are drawings of my family and friends. I wanted something to remember them. That's my Mom, my Dad, and my best friends Raven and Octavia,” she said, pointing to each in turn.

“They are very detailed, Clarke. You have a gift for drawing. What is the one with the numbered boxes?”

“It's a calendar. That's how we counted the days.” Pointing to one square, she said, “That's today.”

“Why does the box next to it have a bird inside?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked a bit wistful when she turned toward Lexa. “Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. It's a big holiday in my world.”

“Tell me about this festival. What does it celebrate?”

“Originally it celebrated the discovery of this land. Over the years, though, it became a day for families to spend time together, feasting, laughing, arguing, playing and telling stories. We give thanks for the people in our lives who are closest to us.”

“That is a wonderful celebration, Clarke. Maybe one day I can bring this festival back to the clans.”

The following evening, Clarke was intercepted by Anya on her way to dinner.

“Heya Clarke.”

“Hi Anya! I didn't know you were here with Heda.”

“Sha. Come with me, please. I have something to show you.”

Clarke followed Anya to Indra's tent. When Clarke stepped through the entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a large table in the middle of the tent filled with all kinds of food. Standing behind the table were Lexa, Tris, Nyko, Indra and Lincoln.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Clarke,” declared Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wanheda comes out to play


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games, Wanheda and Maunon, oh my!

Clarke sat back in her chair and took in the people around the table. It was remarkable how quickly they had all come to mean so much to her. And, apparently, how much she meant to them. Lexa and Anya had gone out that morning to hunt the meat on the table, while Lincoln and Tris gathered root vegetables and the last berries of the season. Nyko helped prepare the food they brought in and Indra rearranged her tent to accommodate the group. Everyone had pitched in to make this evening special for Clarke and her heart swelled with affection for each of them.

Before she could start crying (again), Clarke stood up and got everyone's attention. “It is tradition in my family that at the end of the meal we play various games together. Maybe next year I'll show you some of the ones we usually play, but this year I have another idea … arm wrestling!” At the blank looks around her Clarke added, with a grin, “You're going to love this game.”

She cleared off a space at the end of the table then called Anya and Lincoln over, sitting them opposite each other. “This is a simple game of strength and strategy. Rest your upper arms on the table and put your forearms straight up in the air, like this.” Clarke demonstrated the starting position. “Good. Now, clasp hands. The objective is to push your opponents arm over so the back of their hand hits the table.” Anya immediately pushed Lincolns hand down and stood up. “I win.”

“Hey! I was not ready,” Lincoln pouted.

“Clarke said it was about strategy. Mine was to catch you before you were ready,” Anya said, grinning.

“Sit, Anya,” Lexa and Indra said, together.

Clarke cleared her throat. “There are a few rules. Your upper arm and elbow must stay on the table at all times, and you have to keep your wrist straight. Now, grasp hands again.” Clarke stood at the end of the table and put her hands on either side of theirs, making sure they were in a fair starting position. “On the count of three I'll release your hands and the game begins. Ready? One, two, three....”

Clarke let go and they started pushing on each other's arms. It was a stalemate at first, until Lincoln started to get a small edge. Anya glared at him and grit her teeth, getting their hands back to neutral, then pushing Lincoln's over slightly. Back and forth they went like that until Anya got Lincoln's arm far enough over that he couldn't push back. Eventually the back of his hand hit the table and Anya shot up with her hands in the air. Lincoln looked dejected, but everyone applauded his effort.

“I like this game,” declared Anya. “Lexa, fight me.”

“No, Anya.”

“Afraid your Fos will beat you?”

Lexa sighed. “Fine. But you can not pout for days after I win.”

Anya scoffed and pointed at the chair Lincoln had vacated. “Sit.”

Clarke got them both into the ready position and then counted to three again, releasing their hands to begin. 

At first, it seemed like nothing was happening. Their hands didn't move an inch. Lexa's face was completely impassive and she just looked at Anya like her general was discussing the new crop of sekens. Only her bulging bicep and rippling forearm muscles gave away any strain. Not that Clarke was checking out Lexa's arm muscles – much.

Slowly, Anya worked Lexa's arm over until it was almost half-way to the table. Anya started grinning, and put the rest of her energy into finishing Lexa. As soon as she did, Lexa's eyebrows ticked up and within moments Anya found the back of her hand on the table. Everyone's jaws hung open as they stared at Lexa. “How?” croaked Anya. Lexa stood, back straight and shoulders square, smiling at Anya. “I am Heda,” she said, turning and walking regally toward the other side of the tent. Only Clarke could see Lexa shaking her arm out from where she was standing. They caught eyes briefly and Lexa gave her a small grin.

They all turned toward the front of the tent as a commotion was heard outside. “Nyko, beja, ai yongon! Beja!” Nyko immediately got up and moved to the entrance with Clarke on his heels. Outside was a distraught young woman with an infant in her arms. The child's face was red and tears were streaming down it's cheeks, but he wasn't making any sound. Clearly, he was choking on something. Nyko took the infant and swept his finger in its mouth, trying to see if he could find the object. Then he held the child against his shoulder, gently patting its back. Clarke knew that wouldn't work. She'd learned what to do when someone was choking a few years ago. Her mother had made her take a first aid class when she wanted to start babysitting the neighbors children.

Clarke gently took the child from Nyko. “Let me try,” she said. Kneeling on the ground, Clarke turned the child onto its stomach and laid him on her forearm with his face resting in her hand. Using the heel of her other hand, she hit the child firmly in the back several times until she felt something wet fall past her fingers onto the ground. The child still wasn't crying though, so Clarke turned him over and cradled him in her arms. Placing her mouth over the child's nose and mouth, she blew a few soft breaths into him until she heard a soft gasp. Then the wailing began, and it was the sweetest sound Clarke had ever heard. She cuddled the child for a moment, then stood and handed him back to his mother.

The commotion had drawn a small crowd to the entrance of Indra's tent and when the baby began crying a cheer went up, along with calls of “Wanheda”. The grateful mother held her baby to her chest and sobbed, “Mochof, Wanheda. Mochof!”

Clarke stood awkwardly, mumbling “Pro.” Indra intervened, suggesting that Nyko take the child back to his hut to make sure everything was fine. Then she told the crowd to go about their business before ushering Clarke back into her tent.

Tris was looking at Clarke in awe. “You breathed life into that child. You really are Wanheda!”

Clarke blushed. “No, it's just basic first aid. I can teach any of you how to do it.”

Lexa spoke up. “Is this something that was common knowledge in your time?”

“Yes. My Mom made me take a class. We learned how to help people who had stopped breathing, or whose heart had stopped, or who were choking or bleeding or burnt. They're simple techniques anyone can do to help keep someone alive until they can get to a proper healer.”

Lexa nodded. “This would be most useful, Clarke. Not every village has a healer and people often die waiting for one to be fetched.”

Clarke brightened at the prospect. “Of course, I'm happy to teach what I know. Maybe I could show Nyko and some of the other healers, and then they could teach others?”

Indra agreed. “I will have Nyko call together the Trikru healers so you may teach them what you know. Now, it is getting late. Thank you for this evening, Clarke. I like your festival.”

“I should thank you! You guys did all the work. Can I give you each a hug?”

Not even waiting for approval, Clarke went around and hugged everyone, thanking them for a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Winter passed slowly for Clarke. As a Floridian, she was not accustomed to cold weather, so she found herself spending most days inside, close to a fire. She spent many days down in the ruins of the records building looking for further information on Mount Weather, with no luck. She also spent time with the Trikru healers, teaching them the Heimlich maneuver and CPR. She even drew a few posters for the healers to take with them as a reminder.

It was the middle of winter when a messenger arrived from Polis. Azgeda had invaded Boudalan. Although the Rock Line clan was not yet part of the coalition, Lexa wanted to come to their aid with a show of force, to demonstrate to both Azgeda and Boudalan the strength of her coalition. Indra gathered as many Trikru warriors as she could spare and sent them off to fight in Heda's army.

Clarke stood at the gates of TonDC the morning the Trikru left for Polis, worrying her bottom lip. She recognized many of the faces by now and she couldn't help but wonder how many she would never see again. She caught site of Lincoln grasping Nyko's forearm in farewell and tears came to her eyes. What if something happened to Lincoln? Or Anya, or Tris? Or, God's forbid, Lexa?? Clarke had never lost anyone she cared about before. Even her grandparents were still alive. Or, had been alive when she left home. Before her thoughts could truly spiral, Lincoln came over and pulled Clarke into a hug. “I know you are worried, but this is our way. This is what we train for all our lives.”

Clarke sniffed. “I know. I'll miss you.”

“We will all do our best to return. Besides, Anya still owes me a rematch of our arm-wrestling game. I will not let her wiggle out of it so easily,” he said, giving Clarke a bright smile.

Clarke smiled back at him. “Take care of yourself, Lincoln. And let Anya, Tris and Lexa know I'll be thinking of them.”

Lincoln nodded and then turned, disappearing into the crowd of Trikru warriors as they started up the road to Polis.

A month later, Indra entered her tent to find Clarke pacing inside. “Clarke.”

“Indra! How can you be so calm? We haven't heard anything for a month! Shouldn't we have gotten a message by now? What if anyone got hurt? Maybe we should follow them.”

Indra walked over and put her hands on Clarke's shoulders. “Clarke. Calm down. They have probably only just reached Boudalan territory.”

Clarke furrowed her brows. “Really? It's that far from Trikru?”

“Sha. Sit, I will tell you about the history of each of the clans and what they are like now.” Indra started that day with Boudalan, and then made time for Clarke each day following to continue with the lessons. She was impressed by how quickly Clarke learned and the insightful questions she would ask. Eventually, Indra started asking Clarke questions about the old world also, marveling at some of their tek. She very much wished she could have seen one of the 'movies' Clarke spoke of.

It was during one of these discussions a few months later that a messenger arrived for Indra. “Chief Indra,” she said, bowing. “I bring word from Heda. Azgeda has been successfully driven from Boudalan lands and the warriors are returning to their clans.”

“Mochof, that is good news. Rest, eat and refresh your horse before going on your way.”

“We won?” Clarke asked once the messenger had left the tent.

“You have met Heda. Why are you surprised she was successful?” Indra teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why didn't you ask the messenger any questions? We don't know if everyone's okay!”

“The messenger would not know this, Clarke. She is only given the information that needs to be relayed.”

Clarke huffed. “How long until they make it back here?”

“It takes as long as it takes, Clarke.”

Clarke threw her hands in the air and stomped out of the tent, much to Indra's amusement.

A few weeks later the first of the Trikru warriors made it back to TonDC. Clarke gathered at the gates with the rest of the villagers, hoping to see familiar faces. She was about to turn around, disappointed, when a woman approached. “You are Clarke?” she asked.

“Sha.”

“Lincoln asked me to pass you a message. He is fine, as are the rest of your family. He stayed behind with the wounded to assist them on the trip home.”

Clarke let out a relieved breath. “Thank you!”

“You are welcome,” said the woman before walking away.

Clarke returned to her hut and collapsed on her furs. “They're okay. They're all okay,” she reminded herself over and over. Turning onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, her lessons with Indra playing through her mind. “I have to help Lexa get the rest of the clans into the coalition,” Clarke thought, “so we can put an end to this fighting.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The days were finally getting warmer and the ground was beginning to thaw when Clarke walked into Indra's tent one afternoon. “Heya, Indra.”

“Heya, Clarke. Did you need something?”

“Sha. Now that spring is here and everyone's back from Boudalan, I would like to talk to the scouts who usually patrol near Mount Weather. I've been thinking about how the Maunon know when to release their fog and I have an idea.”

Indra nodded and walked to the entrance. “Quint, please send for Artigas.”

“Artigas is the lead scout for one of the patrols in that area,” Indra explained.

Soon after, a slight young man with short brown hair entered the tent. He bowed his head to Indra. “You asked for me?”

“Sha, Artigas. Clarke has been helping us find information on Maun-de. She has some questions for you.”

Artigas turned to Clarke. “How may I help you?”

Clarke smiled at the polite young man and unrolled a drawing she had made of a security camera. Pointing to it she asked, “Have you ever seen anything like this up in the trees near the mountain?”

Artigas nodded his head. “It is Maunon tek, but we do not know what it is used for.”

“It's a security camera,” answered Clarke. “They are the eyes of the mountain, like scouts.” Flipping the paper over, she showed him a front view. “This part here is the lens. Whatever it's pointing at, the people inside the mountain can see.”

Indra looked horrified. “We must remove them, then.”

“Maybe we should wait,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke, if these were enemy scouts in the trees we would not hesitate to shoot them.”

Clarke turned to Artigas. “As a scout, do you always shoot first, or do you sometimes observe an enemy scout if they haven't seen you yet?”

Artigas nodded. “Sometimes we watch them, to see who they talk to and what they are planning.”

Indra huffed. “You are right. But what do we gain by leaving the Maunon tek in our trees?”

“I want to see the cameras for myself, and see what the Maunon do if one breaks. Do they automatically release the fog? Or do they send someone out to investigate and try to repair the camera? How long does that take? Those cameras have been up there a long time. Some must have broken before. The trick will be finding a way to break the camera without the Maunon knowing we did it.”

Artigas looked thoughtful for a minute. “I have an idea. I will be right back,” he said, leaving the tent.

Indra turned to Clarke. “I do not like this, but I see how it could help us. You must be very careful, though. If they release the fog while you are so close, you might not have time to find shelter.”

“We'll be careful. I promise.”

Artigas walked back in carrying a sling-shot. Clarke grinned at him. “I had one of those when I was a kid,” she said. “I never could hit much, though.”

Artigas smiled. “They are not common, but I enjoy the challenge of hunting small animals with it.” He pointed at Clarke's drawing of the camera. “If I hit it on the side with a big enough rock, do you think that will do enough damage to break it?”

“Yeah, that could work. It might take a couple of shots, but as long as you stay to the side of the camera the Maunon won't see you.”

Artigas turned to Indra, waiting for her approval. She nodded. “Take Tomac and Lincoln with you. Leave at first light.”

The next morning, Clarke was up and ready to go, eager for her first views of the infamous Maun-de. As she was leaving her hut, she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. Clarke still wasn't great with the weapon, but if she was going out with the scouts, she at least wanted to look the part.

They walked until just past noon, before Artigas put a hand up, calling everyone to a stop. Lincoln got Clarke's attention and pointed up to a tree near them. “Do you see that symbol carved into the bark?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“That means we have reached the edge of where the Maunon's fog can reach. If you are ever in the woods and see that symbol, go back. If you must go forward, stay alert for the fog.”

“Okay,” Clarke agreed.

They took a short break to eat some nuts and dried meat, while Artigas looked around for suitable stones for his sling-shot. Before long, they were on their way again, moving even more cautiously.

About a half hour later, Artigas again raised his hand. Everyone stopped and he pointed to a large tree ahead and to their left. It took Clarke a moment to spot it, but sure enough, there was a security camera about twenty feet up the tree. She was relieved to see it was facing away from them. Ahead, the trees thinned out leaving an open patch of ground the rest of the way to the mountain.

“Artigas, how far is it to the next camera,” Clarke asked, pointing to their right. Artigas put his finger to his mouth to shush her. Clarke shook her head. “The cameras can only see, not hear.” Hopefully, probably, she added to herself.

“It is about a five minute walk,” he answered.

So maybe there are small gaps in the coverage, Clarke thought. She trusted that these guys knew the area and how to move around to minimize the chance of being spotted.

“Okay,” Clarke said. “Go ahead and shoot the camera, Artigas. If the camera starts to turn toward us, we have to move quickly out of range.” She turned and pointed back the way they came. “Behind that large tree should be fine.”

Artigas nodded. “Be alert for the fog. We will run for the bunker if it comes.”

Arranging the rocks he had selected earlier on the ground in front of him, Artigas chose one and loaded his sling-shot. Taking careful aim, he pulled back and released. The rock fell to the ground short of the tree. Artigas looked over his shoulder, blushing. “These are heavier rocks than I'm used to using.” Clarke just smiled encouragingly. “It's fine. Take your time.”

Artigas loaded his sling again, pulling back further and aiming a bit higher. This time his shot was true, hitting the camera square in the side. It shook a bit, but that was all. Artigas looked back at Clarke. “Good. Try again,” she said.

It took two more shots before the camera listed to the side, pointing at the ground. “You did it!” Clarke declared. “Okay, lets move back so we can see what happens next. Just stay alert for fog.”

Artigas and Tomac climbed the trees, so they could see further. Lincoln stayed with Clarke, hidden in some bushes nearby. And they waited. And waited. No fog came, to everyone's relief. But nothing else happened either. Clarke was just starting to wonder if any of the security cameras still worked, when a whistle sounded nearby. Lincoln told Clarke to wait while he climbed a tree to speak with Artigas. Making his way back to Clarke, Lincoln pointed further to their left. “There are two Maunon coming this way. One has a fayogon and the other carries a ladder.” Clarke got excited and tried to peek a little higher over the bushes to see. Lincoln quickly pulled her back down. “Be patient, Clarke. You will see them in a few minutes.”

As the Maunon came into view Lincoln leaned over and whispered to Clarke, “Stay very still. We do not want them to know we are here.” Clarke looked at him and nodded.

Hardly daring to breathe, Clarke took in every detail she could about the men. The first thing she noticed were their suits. White hazmat suits, with gas masks, covered them from head to toe. The second thing she noticed was the guy with the automatic rifle. He was clearly a guard and he seemed to also be carrying a walkie-talkie. The other man quickly set up his ladder and climbed up to inspect the camera. He removed it from the bracket and appeared to study it for a moment before passing the camera down to the guard. Pulling a new one from his bag, he quickly secured it to the tree. The guard spoke into his walkie-talkie and Clarke watched as the camera started to move. She held her breath, praying it wouldn't turn toward them but it quickly stopped. The Maunon collected their things and the guard took one last look out into the forest before they turned around and headed back.

Clarke let out a long breath, watching the Maunon walk away until she couldn't see them anymore. She and Lincoln stayed put until Artigas and Tomac came to let them know it was safe. The group quietly made their way back beyond the fog line as the sun started to go down, to set up a camp for the night.

While Artigas and Tomac went out to hunt something for them to eat, Lincoln gathered wood for a fire. That was a skill Clarke definitely needed to learn, but her brain was too wound up from their encounter with the Maunon to retain anything new. Grabbing her bow and arrows instead, Clarke let Lincoln know she was going to practice.

Clarke walked a little ways back toward the mountain, careful not to stray too far. Picking out a good (wide) tree, she tried to remember the lessons Tris had given her. She arranged her feet, pulled an arrow from the quiver and drew the bow back. Sighting the tree, Clarke let the arrow fly. And fly it did, way off to the left somewhere. Clarke gave herself a pep talk. “That's okay, you haven't picked up the bow in a while. You're just warming up!”

Ten arrows later, Clarke glared at the tree. She hadn't come close to hitting it once. Down to her last few arrows, Clarke walked forward a few steps. That tree would regret mocking her! Determined, she set her feet again, nocked an arrow, and let it go. Close! Clarke adjusted her aim a bit and tried again. This time the arrow hit the tree but didn't stick. Growling in frustration, Clarke tried one more time. She pulled the arrow back and released the string. YES! The arrow hit the tree and stuck. Clarke shouted and did a happy dance.

Lincoln came running. “Clarke, are you alright?”

“Look!” Clarke cried. “I hit the tree!”

Lincoln looked at the large tree and saw a lone arrow sticking out. He then noticed all the other arrows scattered around. Schooling his features, Lincoln turned to Clarke. “That is very good, Clarke. I think you are ready to try hitting the side of your hut now.” Clarke punched him in the arm. “Haha. You can help me pick up my arrows, funny man.”

Clarke was chasing after the first few arrows she shot when she noticed something behind a cluster of bushes. Walking over she gasped and called for Lincoln. Lying there, dead, was one of the mountain men. When Lincoln saw what Clarke was looking at, he let out a sharp whistle. Artigas and Tomac responded immediately. Kneeling down, Artigas looked closely at the man. “He is dead. He has the blisters and burns the Maunon get when their skin meets the air but I do not see a hole in his suit.” Clarke noticed one of her arrows nearby.

“I think I shot him,” she said, holding up her arrow.

Tomac shook his head. “I do not see an arrow wound, and his suit does not have a hole, as Artigas said.”

Walking closer to the body, Clarke noticed a patch on the shoulder of the suit, but it looked like it hadn't quite covered the ragged hole. Clarke pointed. “Here, he tried to patch the hole.”

Artigas and Tomac just glanced at each other and shrugged, before standing. “Regardless, that is one less Maunon to deal with. We should go back to camp and keep close watch tonight, in case there are more out here.”

“Wait,” called Clarke. She pointed to the badge around the Maunon's neck. “Can you cut that off him? It might be useful.”

Tomac took out his knife, cut the man's suit open and then sliced through the cord that held the piece of plastic. Retrieving it, he handed the card to Clarke.

“Mochof, Tomac.”

They spent a tense night around the fire, no one getting much sleep listening for signs of more Maunon. As soon as the sun began to rise, they quickly packed up the small camp and started back to TonDC. After walking for a few hours, Lincoln fell into step with Clarke. She was fidgeting with the Maunon's badge. Clarke glanced at him. “His name was Jason.”

“The Maunon?”

“Sha. That's what his identification says. Jason Roth.”

They were quiet for a few minutes when Clarke spoke again. “What if I did kill him?”

Lincoln shook his head. “Even if it was your arrow that put a hole in his suit, you did not kill him, Clarke. He died because of whatever disease he and his people carry.”

Clarke looked unsure, so Lincoln continued. “They kill my people – your people,” Lincoln said, looking pointedly at Clarke, “without regard to the lives they harm. The ones left behind.”

Clarke sighed. “I know Lincoln. I'm not sorry he's dead. I'm just sorry for whatever role I played. I've never killed anyone before.”

Lincoln nodded and walked quietly by Clarke's side the rest of the way to TonDC.

Entering the village in mid-afternoon, the small party made their way to Indra's tent. Quint let them in and went to find Indra.

“It is good to see you all safe,” Indra said, walking inside a few minutes later. “Were you able to get any new information?”

Clarke gave Indra a run-down of what had happened. When she got to the part where the Maunon came out to investigate their camera, she paused. “Artigas, what direction are the reaper tunnels from where we were?”

“To the right,” he answered.

“And the main door, the big one, was just in front of us?”

“Sha.”

“But the Maunon approached us from the left,” Clarke stated.

Lincoln caught on right away. “You think there is another entrance on that side?”

Clarke nodded. “Either that or they walked all the way around the back of the mountain from the tunnels.”

Indra paced across the tent before turning and looking at Clarke. “Heda needs to hear this. I think it's time you visited Polis, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: All together now - If Clarke can make it there, she'll make it anywhere! It's up to you, Po-lis, Po-lis!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets the Polis experience and Clexa does some bonding.

Clarke was sore. Everywhere. After two days on a horse her butt was numb and her thighs were chaffed. She was more than ready to be in Polis. But she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes when she and Lincoln crested a hill and the trees thinned out in front of them. Polis sprawled out in every direction as far as her eyes could see, taking up the entirety of the valley. When Indra described Polis to her as the coalitions biggest city, Clarke scoffed internally. She had been to real cities – New York, Boston, Miami. They were busy, noisy, crowded at all hours. Surely nothing of that scale could still exist? Only one tall building remained standing, but based on the shear number of structures she could see, Polis was definitely a city to rival any in her time. She couldn't wait to explore it!

As they approached the gates, Clarke saw a rather long line of traders waiting to have their carts inspected before entering. Lincoln steered them around to the side and spoke with one of the guards. After quickly checking them for weapons, the guard waved them through. Clarke looked at him and Lincoln grinned back. “They know me,” he shrugged.

They slowly walked their horses down the streets, careful to avoid the people scurrying around, going about their business. Clarke saw merchants, shoppers, children and a few guards keeping an eye on everything. She saw many people with clothing, tattoos and hairstyles different from what she was used to with Trikru. Pointing to a woman with lines of dots tattooed on her face, Clarke asked Lincoln which clan she was from. “Glowing Forest,” he replied. “They are not yet a member of the coalition, but Heda has welcomed anyone to Polis, as long as they follow the established rules.”

“Rules? Like what?” Clarke asked.

“No weapons are allowed inside the city walls, except for the Polis guards. There is an area outside the walls where weapons traders are allowed to sell their wares. Besides that, cheating, stealing and harming another will be punished. If the person is not from a coalition clan they will be expelled from Polis for a time. If they continue to misbehave they can be banned.”

“What if they are from a coalition clan?”

Lincoln scratched his chin. “It depends on the severity of the crime. The guards deal with small issues, but larger problems are presented to Heda. She meets with the clan's ambassadors to decide on a fitting punishment.”

As they approached the stables, a young boy ran out and took the reigns of their horses. Clarke tried to slide off her horse with some amount of grace, but nearly collapsed when her legs buckled. She glared at the boy when he laughed at her and Lincoln chuffed him on the back of his head. “Moba,” he mumbled. Clarke shrugged. “It's okay. I probably did look funny. I'm not used to riding.” The young boy nodded at her, then led their horses inside.

Lincoln took Clarke by the elbow so her legs could get used to walking on solid ground again, and led her toward the tower. “So this is Heda's tower?” she asked, craning her neck all the way back to try and see the top from where they were. 

“Sha,” answered Lincoln.

“Why is there a giant fire on the roof?”

Lincoln chuckled. “It is always lit, while Heda still lives. When she dies, it will be extinguished until the Flame finds a new home. Once the next Heda ascends, the flame on Heda's tower is relit.”

They arrived at the front of the tower and Clarke was surprised to see that, although there were guards flanking the doors, they stood open and people were allowed to come and go freely. “The ground floor is open to everyone,” Lincoln explained. “The clan ambassadors maintain offices here and there are rooms people can use for meetings. The upper levels of the tower are restricted, however.”

Lincoln greeted one of the tower guards and asked if Heda was in meetings. “Heda is at the training grounds,” he replied, “but she is due back soon.”

“Mochof,” Lincoln replied. “We will wait here.”

He guided Clarke to the side and they stood watching the flow of people. Several minutes went by and then the atmosphere in the tower seemed to change. Everyone hesitated and looked toward the back. Clarke followed their gazes and suddenly the breath was stolen from her lungs. Walking through the doors was Heda, exuding power with every step. She stood tall, hair immaculately braided and warpaint spotless, red cape flowing over her shoulder. Here was Lexa, in all her Heda glory, and Clarke finally understood. THIS was the woman who ruled most of the known world. THIS was the Commander, whose word was law. THIS was Heda, not Lexa.

As Lexa entered the tower from the training grounds, her eyes automatically swept the entry hall and her gaze caught on a head of distinct blonde hair. Smiling to herself, she changed direction and approached the blonde. “Clarke,” Lexa said. “Welcome to Polis.”

Clarke looked back at her slightly wide-eyed. “Mochof Heda.”

“Do you have news for me?” Lexa asked.

Clarke kept staring at Heda, with her mouth slightly open, so Lincoln interjected. “Sha Heda. Clarke has uncovered new information and Indra thought you would want to hear it for yourself.”

Lexa glanced at Lincoln. “I see. I am anxious to hear this news, but I have a meeting I must attend now.” Looking back at Clarke, Lexa added, “Would you have dinner with me this evening? Perhaps we can discuss this information afterwards.”

Lincoln elbowed Clarke in the side. “Yeah, sure,” she sputtered. “I would love to have dinner with you.”

Lexa smirked slightly and nodded. “Very well. I will have someone show you to your rooms. A guard will come to escort you to dinner later, Clarke.”

“Mochof Heda,” Lincoln answered for both of them.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

When Clarke first entered the room assigned to her, she was amazed. It looked like any large hotel room from her time, except with more character. There was a large bed with soft looking furs and fluffy pillows on the right. On the left was a seating area with carved wooden chairs and a small table in front of a large stone fireplace. Along the back wall were floor to ceiling windows covered in sheer fabric. More furs covered the floors in strategic spots. It was lovely, and she was embarrassed to admit to herself how surprised she was by that. Her impression of this new world was of rough and tumble people, working hard just to survive day-to-day. Polis was opening her eyes to other possibilities.

“Is this acceptable?” asked the woman who had escorted Clarke to her room, and Clarke realized she must have been just standing there for several minutes now.

“Yes, of course! It reminds me of rooms from my home,” answered Clarke. “Will there be a mint on the pillow later?” she joked.

The woman looked momentarily confused then led Clarke to the back corner of the room where there was a screen. Behind it was a toilet, wash basin and bathtub. “Oh my god, an actual bathtub!” Clarke thought. The excitement must have shown on her face because the woman asked if she would like water for a bath. “Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble,” Clarke replied.

After a relaxing soak in the warm bath, Clarke opened the drain and let the water run out. Gravity was used to empty the tub and toilet, but it was good old human power that filled them. She had watched as person after person walked in carrying buckets of water. Most had seemed amused that she kept thanking them as they walked through. She guessed they weren't used to being thanked for doing their job.

Clarke dressed in fresh clothes and stretched out on the bed to relax until dinner, going over in her mind everything she wanted to tell Lexa about Mount Weather. She must have dozed off, because what seemed like moments later someone was knocking at her door. Looking out the windows, she realized it was now evening.

Gathering the items she wanted to show Lexa, Clarke answered the door and followed the guard up several sets of stairs. They exited into a long hallway, at the end of which was a massive set of double wooden doors. The guard knocked, then opened the doors for Clarke when someone called out “Enter”.

Walking into the room, Clarke realized she was in Lexa's private quarters. She had assumed they would be eating in a dining room, but this was nicer. “Heya, Lexa,” Clarke said, then froze. “Is it okay if I call you Lexa?”

Lexa smiled at her. “Sha, Clarke. When we are in my quarters you may call me Lexa. Outside this room you must call me Heda, though.”

“Alright,” Clarke responded, walking over to where Lexa was leaning against a table. “It's good to see you again. I was happy to get news you were okay after the war with Azgeda. It was nerve-wracking not knowing what was happening. I'm not used to that.”

“You can not have always known everything that was happening in your time,” Lexa scoffed.

Clarke laughed. “Yes I could. We had the internet. With the press of a few buttons I could know just about anything I wanted, anytime I wanted.”

Lexa looked skeptical. “That is not possible, Clarke.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No. But how could any one person know everything?”

“The internet wasn't just one person. It was made of millions of machines all over the world, connected together,” Clarke explained. “Each only knew a few things, but put together it was a lot of information. All you needed was access to one machine to see all of it.”

Lexa looked slightly dazed at this explanation, so Clarke decided to let her off the hook. Looking at the table behind Lexa she said, “That food looks delicious! Should we eat?”

Lexa nodded and took a seat, clearly still trying to wrap her head around the concept of the internet. After filling their plates, they chatted easily about random things while they ate. Clarke told Lexa about her lessons with Indra, and asked a few questions about some of the clans. Lexa then wondered how people were governed during Clarke's time. Clarke rolled her eyes, declaring that most of the government's were broken, but did her best to describe the different types. It was then that Clarke realized Lexa had no concept of just how big the world was, and she decided to try to track down some old world maps.

Once they were done eating, Lexa stood up from the table and went to stoke the fire. “I assume you have new information about the mountain?”

“I do,” Clarke answered. Lexa listened intently as Clarke described her trip to the mountain with Artigas, Tomac and Lincoln. She began pacing when Clarke got to the part where she accidentally killed a Maunon while practicing with her bow.

“So this Maunon was lurking in the bushes, watching you practice?” Lexa asked.

“I guess so,” answered Clarke.

“I do not like this man,” Lexa said, scowling. “I am glad he is dead.”

Clarke coughed. “I'm not sorry he died, but I'm not happy that I caused it.” She picked up the badge they had taken off him and handed it to Lexa.

“What is this?”

“It's a key card. It works as both identification and as a key to the doors inside the mountain.”

Lexa's eyes went wide at that. “This is a key to the mountain?”

“It was, yes, but the Maunon would have made it inactive when they realized the guy was dead. I took it so you could see what one looks like. If we ever get a chance to enter the mountain, grabbing some of those key cards off the guards will be important.”

Lexa nodded and tossed the card on the table. “So, how does this information help us?”

Clarke considered her answer. “We know we can create a temporary gap in the Maunon's field of view and that if they believe it's a mechanical problem they won't release the fog. We also know there is another door to the mountain on the opposite side from the reaper tunnels.” Clarke pulled out the blueprints again, pointing at what she thought was the most likely spot for the door to be located. “Adding this door was a modification they made at some point, likely so their maintenance guys wouldn't have to fight off the reapers in the tunnels every time they needed to go outside.”

“So can I get my warriors into the mountain through this door?” Lexa asked.

“Probably, but not many. Not enough to storm the mountain. If you take out too many of the cameras at once there's a good chance the Maunon will release the fog. Even if you could get a large number of warriors up to the mountain this door will likely only allow one or two to enter at a time. The Maunon would realize there was a problem and send their guards before you could get very many inside.”

Lexa huffed out a breath in frustration and began pacing again. Clarke turned from the blueprints to face Lexa. “I know it's not the complete solution, but I believe this is another piece of the puzzle. I'll keep looking. We WILL put an end to the Maunon Lexa.”

Lexa stopped her pacing and approached Clarke. “I know. It is frustrating that every day we lose people to those monsters and there is nothing I can do about it. But in the short time you have been here Clarke, you have made a lot of progress. I truly do appreciate everything you have done since you arrived.”

Clarke smiled. “Thanks, Lexa. And thank you for dinner.”

Lexa took a step back. “Any time, Clarke. May I walk you back to your room?”

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa back to her floor. Once they reached the door, Lexa opened it and walked into the room, looking around. “Are you comfortable here?”

“Very. I really enjoyed the bath earlier,” Clarke said with a smile.

“Why is there a leaf on your pillow?” Lexa asked.

Clarke walked over to the bed and burst out laughing. “Oh my god, she actually put a mint on my pillow!”

Lexa looked confused, so Clarke explained, “In my world it was common to leave a small piece of chocolate called a 'mint' on a hotel pillow. I made a joke about that to the woman who showed me to the room. I guess she took me literally,” Clarke said, still giggling.

Lexa shook her head and smiled. She still wasn't sure what Clarke found amusing, but she liked to hear Clarke laugh.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

There was a knock on Clarke's door the next morning just as she was finishing getting dressed. “Come in,” she called. The same woman from the day before entered with a tray of food and a pitcher of water. As she placed them on the table Clarke said, “I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name yesterday. I'm Clarke. Thanks for bringing me breakfast.”

The woman looked up, startled at being addressed. She bowed slightly. “I am Kyra. Heda requested I bring you food and tell you that she will come by once her morning meetings are finished.”

“Thank you Kyra.”

“Pro. Do you require anything else?”

“No, thanks,” Clarke answered, already eyeing the warm bread and honey.

Once she had finished eating, Clarke unrolled the blueprints and pulled out the drawings of the ventilation system. Not for the first time, she wished her Dad was here. She missed him for a lot of reasons, but right now she could really use his engineering knowledge. He would love Heda's tower and the way they kept things like the elevator running without the benefit of technology, she thought. Shaking her head, Clarke focused back on the drawings. She had already memorized the layouts of each floor. Now she was trying to figure out how they kept the air circulating and fresh. Obviously, they couldn't just pipe in air from outside. They must have ways to clean it, somehow.

Deep in thought, Clarke was startled when a loud knock sounded on her door. “Come in,” she called, as Lexa opened the door. “Finished with your meetings already?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled. “I was about to apologize for how late it was. You must have found something to keep you busy.”

“I was just going over the blueprints for the mountain again, but it's giving me a headache. I'm happy for the distraction,” Clarke answered.

“I have cleared the rest of my afternoon. If you would like, I can show you some of Polis,” Lexa offered.

Clarke grinned and stood up. “Lead the way, Heda.”

As Clarke followed Lexa through the city, one thing became very clear to her - the people of Polis loved Heda. Everywhere they went, people would stop them to talk to her or offer her something from their shops. Little kids would run up to her, trying to get Heda to join in their games. And Lexa was so patient with all of them, taking time to talk or play for a moment with the kids. She kept apologizing for the delays, but Clarke was loving seeing yet another side to Lexa.

Polis did not disappoint either. It was vibrant and alive, with different smells and sounds around each corner. Clarke's eyes couldn't find one thing to settle on, continuously moving from one new sight to the next. The marketplace housed traders from every clan, selling a wide variety of wares. Clothing, household goods, leather gear, and food of every kind was available. There were even stalls selling old world junk scavenged from ruins. Clarke could have spent hours just looking through all the items, but Lexa guided her onward, to a quieter area of the city. Opening an old, wrought-iron gate Lexa led Clarke into a large, open area with grass and flowers. “This is one of my favorite parts of Polis,” Lexa said, a little shyly.

Clarke smiled at her. “It's beautiful here. I would love to come back with paper and charcoal sometime to draw.”

Lexa nodded toward one of the stone benches and they took a seat, enjoying the last of the afternoon sunshine. “When do you need to return to TonDC?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged. “I don't need to be back anytime soon.” She glanced at Lexa and added, “I know how busy you must be, but I've really enjoyed spending time with you. I'd like to stay a little longer, if that's okay.”

“I enjoy your company as well, Clarke. I would be happy for you to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the wonderful comments and kudos. You guys rock!
> 
> Next Chapter: More Polis and Clarke meets the Nightbloods


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for the coalition, and Clexa

Lying awake in bed, unable to sleep, was not new to Lexa. Nearly every night she would still be working through issues in her head when she laid down to rest, and sleep would only come when exhaustion took over. Tonight was different though. She still couldn't sleep, but it had nothing to do with coalition politics. No, tonight her mind kept wandering to golden blonde hair shining in the afternoon sun and bright blue eyes sparkling in excitement, as she and Clarke strolled through Polis. Normally, Lexa loved having a chance to interact with her people, but today the constant interruptions became annoying because all she wanted to focus on was Clarke. Lexa sighed and rolled onto her back. This was so confusing to her. No one had ever consumed her thoughts in this way before. No one else made her heart speed up when they smiled at her or made her whole body tingle at a simple touch. Lexa rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Maybe some exercise would settle her down enough to sleep.

Running through the quiet streets of Polis with two guards following at a respectful distance, Lexa focused on her breathing, allowing her mind to quiet. Tomorrow was a big day. Boudalan and Delfikru were being inducted into the coalition. They had both agreed to join after Heda's warriors soundly beat back Azgeda's attempt to take Boudalan's territory. That left just five more clans to make the coalition complete, each with their own challenges. Trishana (Glowing Forest) were a free-spirited clan that treasured their independence. Blue Cliff and Shallow Valley had a long standing hatred for each other. The Sankru (Desert Clan) were the furthest south and had little interaction with others. Lastly, there was Azgeda. Lexa knew the Ice Nation and their Queen would never willingly agree to join the coalition, but that was a problem for another day. As Lexa made it back around to the tower and headed for her rooms, she hoped sleep would finally find her.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke awoke to knocking on her door. Pulling the furs up to her neck she called out “Come in”, expecting to see Kyra. The guard opened her door and Lincoln walked in. “Clarke, I apologize for waking you,” Lincoln said, turning his back to her bed.

“It's fine Lincoln. I have sleep clothes on,” she said, smiling.

Lincoln turned around, still blushing slightly. “I wanted to let you know I'm returning to TonDC. Heda told me you planned to stay in Polis longer.”

Clarke nodded. “I want to explore the city more, and see if there are any old world items that could be useful. I also need to ask Lexa if there are any books or records here that might have information on Mount Weather.”

“Alright. I'll let Indra know.”

Clarke held her arms out for a hug. “Tell Indra I miss her. Be safe.”

Lincoln gave her a hug before walking toward the door. “Leida, Clarke.”

Clarke snuggled back into her furs and was just about asleep again when there was another knock on the door. Groaning, Clarke sat up. “Come in,” she called, rubbing her eyes. Why couldn't coffee have survived the apocalypse, she thought.

This time it was Lexa who walked in. “Os sonop, Clarke. Did I wake you?”

“Morning, Lexa. No, Lincoln already stopped by to let me know he was going back to TonDC.”

Lexa's gaze had zeroed in on Clarke's collar bones and the bit of cleavage that showed above her sleep shirt.

“You okay there, Lexa?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

Lexa blinked a few times. What was wrong with her, she thought to herself. “I am fine,” she responded, looking Clarke in the eye. “I wanted you to know that this afternoon there will be a ceremony to make Boudalan and Delfikru officially part of the coalition.”

Clarke jumped out of bed, wearing only her sleep shirt that stopped about mid-thigh. Lexa's brain short-circuited as Clarke let out an excited squeal, rushing over to hug her. “Lexa, that's awesome! Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa managed to choke out. Gently pushing Clarke away, she took a couple of steps back, looking anywhere but at the half-naked, beautiful woman standing in front of her. Nudity was not uncommon among her people, as they often bathed together or dressed in front of each other. Lexa had never been shy about it before, but seeing Clarke like this was making her body react in uncomfortable ways.

Clarke sensed Lexa's uneasiness and quickly grabbed some clothes, retreating behind the screen to dress. “Have you had breakfast yet?” Clarke asked.

Grateful for the change of subject and the chance to compose herself, Lexa told a little white lie. “I have not. Would you like me to have the guards send for food?”

Clarke poked her head around the screen. “Only if you'll stay and eat with me?” she responded, smiling.

“Very well,” Lexa answered, heading for the door.

Kyra entered shortly after Clarke finished dressing, setting plates of fruit, bread and honey on the table. Clarke thanked her and sat, waving Lexa over to join her.

“This makes seven clans in the coalition now, right?” Clarke asked.

“Sha. Azgeda will be last. I hope to find a way to convince Queen Nia once the rest have joined.”

“It'll be eleven against one then. Could they really stand on their own?”

Lexa nodded. “They could, but not easily. Their lands are frozen much of the year making it hard for them to grow crops. That is a big reason why Azgeda have always been so aggressive toward other clans. They prefer to take what they need rather than trade for it. It is why Delfikru has also agreed to join now. They fear they will be Queen Nia's next target.”

“That attitude will be harder to maintain once everyone else is aligned against them, though.”

“I hope so,” Lexa responded. She looked down at the pieces of fruit she'd been playing with. “I was wondering if you would like to observe the ceremony later?”

“Really?” Clarke asked, excited. “I don't want to get in the way, but I would love to see more of the clans and how they work together. Who will be there? What happens in these ceremonies?”

Lexa chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Representatives from all the clans of the coalition will be there, as well as the ambassadors from the remaining clans. Except Azgeda, since they do not recognize the coalition,” Lexa added, frowning briefly. “The leaders of Boudalan and Delfikru will be introduced and will receive the coalition's mark.”

“Okay, cool. Will you send someone for me when it's time?”

“I will. I only ask you to remain mindful that you are there to observe.”

“I get it Lexa. I won't say anything.”

Lexa smiled. “Then I will see you later.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke nodded in thanks to the guard who had led her to the room for the ceremony. He opened the doors and her eyes widened, trying to take in everything at once. At the far end of the room was a beautiful carved wooden throne with branches attached to the back that looked like antlers. The throne was perched on a dais with a large window behind, letting in the late afternoon sun. Anya was stationed to Clarke's right, next to the dais. On the other side was a tall bald guy in a robe Clarke hadn't met yet. 

She found a spot against the back wall where she could quietly watch. Along the left side were seven chairs. Five were occupied, while two had people standing in front of them. Clarke guessed that these were the representatives of the clans that had joined the coalition, with the newest members not yet taking their seats. Against the right wall were about a dozen people, most talking quietly among themselves.

A door hidden behind the bald guy opened and Clarke was surprised to see a group of children enter. They appeared to be about six to twelve years old. Before Clarke could think anymore about it the entrance doors opened and Heda strode in. Everyone in the room took a knee, except those against the right wall. Clarke wasn't sure if she was supposed to kneel or not, so she stayed put. Besides, her brain was occupied with the vision of Lexa walking confidently down the aisle, in a dress! It was a simple, black floor length gown, with Heda's red sash of office attached to her left shoulder and flowing behind. Her hair was braided, but more was left free and spilled in waves down her back. Clarke nearly forgot to breathe when Lexa reached the dais and turned to face the room. Their eyes met briefly as Lexa scanned the room.

“Hail, warriors of the clans,” Lexa intoned.

“Hail, commander of the blood,” those on Clarke's left answered.

“Rise,” Lexa called, taking a seat on her throne. “We are here today to initiate Boudalan and Delfikru into the Coalition of Clans. Clay kom Boudalan, step forward.”

A short man in grey and black leathers stepped forward and bowed to Heda. “I would address the Clans, Heda” he spoke, in a soft deep voice.

Lexa nodded and he turned to face the room. “I am Clay kom Boudalan, Chief of Boudalankru, as my father was and his father before him. Our home is among the cliffs to the north, where the wind howls in winter and the sun beats on the rocks in summer. We make our homes in caves and hunt the mountain animals for food and clothing. Our land is not hospitable to others and we had been left alone, as we prefer, until this winter. Azgeda attacked without warning or provocation, and quickly overwhelmed our few warriors. Boudalan would be lost if not for Heda's quick response to our plea.”

Clay turned back toward Heda and bowed deeply before continuing. “The coalition was not required to respond to our call for help, but you did anyway, and for that Boudalankru will be forever grateful. Our cliffs contain much iron and coal, which we have willingly agreed to trade with the other coalition members. We are stronger together and Boudalan is proud to stand among the members of Heda's coalition.”

Lexa gestured toward Titus and he walked forward with a hot poker. “Bare your arm and receive the mark of the coalition, Clay kom Boudalan,” Lexa stated. Titus pressed the poker into Clay's arm, where it sizzled briefly, before Clay turned and took his seat with the other coalition members.

“Step forward, Marni kom Delfikru,” called Lexa.

A thin woman with straight, auburn hair walked up to the dais and bowed. After a moment, Lexa asked “Do you have anything you wish to tell the clans?”

Marni shook her head and said simply, “Delfikru pledges their loyalty to Heda and the Coalition of Clans.”

“Very well. Bare your arm and receive the mark of the coalition.”

Titus repeated the procedure and Marni returned to her seat.

Lexa's gaze swept the room. Seeing no signs of disagreement, she raised her hand and declared “This ceremony is concluded. Please join me in welcoming the newest members of our coalition.”

Clarke stayed put against the wall and watched as the room started buzzing with conversation. The coalition representatives surrounded Clay and Marni, welcoming them. The children, who had stood quietly through the whole ceremony, filed back out the door they had come in. Anya bent down and whispered something to Lexa as a woman approached Clarke. “You are the one they call Wanheda,” she stated. Clarke looked at her and shrugged. “Some call me that, yes.”

“Is it true?” the woman asked.

“Is what true?”

“Are you sent by the Spirit and given command over death?”

Clarke looked a bit startled. She knew that was what Wanheda meant, but she didn't think people would really take it so literally. “It's true that I have unique skills and that I believe I was sent here to use them to help people,” Clarke answered.

At that moment Anya walked up and addressed the woman. “Luna, I see you have met Clarke. Clarke, this is Luna kom Floukru, chief of the Boat People.” Clarke nodded to her. “It's nice to meet you, Luna.”

Before Luna could answer, Anya gestured toward Lexa. “Heda would like a word with you, Luna.”

Luna inclined her head toward Clarke and left to speak with Heda. Anya took Clarke by the elbow and led her from the room before anyone else could approach. Calling a guard over, she ordered him to see Clarke back to her room. “Heda will come find you when she has finished,” Anya spoke before reentering the throne room.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke paced in her room, anger building with every step. Why did Anya interrupt her conversation with Luna? She had been excited to have a chance to talk to someone new. And then Anya ushered her out the door and sent her back to her room, like a child that had misbehaved. She wasn't a child! And she hadn't done anything wrong! Lexa invited her to the meeting, Anya had no right to throw her out!

Clarke was still seething and pacing when she heard a knock on her door. Without bothering to reply, she flung the door open, directing a hard glare at a startled Lexa. “Clarke? Are you alright?”

Clarke turned on her heel and walked to the middle of her room without replying. 

“Clarke?” Lexa said, closing the door.

Spinning back around to face Lexa, Clarke was momentarily distracted when she realized Lexa was still in her dress. Damn, she looks good, Clarke thought. And is that a tattoo on her right arm?

Clarke glanced back up at Lexa's confused face and remembered she was supposed to still be mad. Crossing her arms, she scowled. “Why did you have Anya throw me out of the meeting?”

Lexa sighed and sat on the couch. “I did not ask her to throw you out. I wanted to make sure Luna was not asking inappropriate questions.”

“Inappropriate how?”

“You did not kneel to me. Those who know you as Wanheda will see that as a sign.”

Clarke furrowed her brows. “Well excuse me. I didn't know I was supposed to kneel to you, Heda. You could have told me this morning.”

“I have a lot on my mind Clarke. It did not occur to me. Did you not think to kneel when everyone else did, though?”

I was too busy looking at your ass? That seemed inappropriate at the moment, so Clarke just shrugged. “What do you mean, they will see it as a sign?”

“Wanheda is a woman from legend, sent by the Spirit, as you know. If people believe you are that woman, it gives you power.”

Clarke scoffed at that. “I don't have any special powers, Lexa.”

“I know. But that will not stop some from believing that you do. And if Wanheda will not kneel to Heda, those people will also see it as a sign that the Spirit does not support Heda.”

“Well shit,” Clarke said, sitting next to Lexa on the couch. “I didn't mean to cause you more problems. Of course I support you. How do we fix this?”

As Lexa slumped against the back of the couch, Clarke realized how tired she looked. It really struck her, for the first time, just how much responsibility Lexa took on and how few people supported her unconditionally. She vowed to be one of those people for Lexa.

Clarke put a hand on Lexa's arm. “Hey. Don't worry about it right now. We'll figure something out. Do you have anything else you need to do today? Maybe we can go back to that park for a bit?”

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke. “I would love that, but I still have duties to attend to. Titus wants to meet with me and then I have lessons with the Natblida.”

“Titus? Is he the bald guy in the dress?”

Lexa barked out a laugh, surprising them both at the sound. “Sha. Titus is the Fleimkepa and my chief advisor.”

“I see. And the Natblida? Are those the children who were at the ceremony?”

Lexa got a soft smile on her face at that. “Sha. They are training to be the next Heda. I try to spend time with them each day when I am in Polis.”

“Can I meet them?”

Lexa's smile broadened at that. “I think they would enjoy meeting the legendary Wanheda.”

Clarke grinned and for a moment, their eyes caught. They sat quietly, staring into each others eyes, lost in thoughts. Lexa's gaze shifted briefly to Clarke's lips and then she abruptly stood up. “I should see what Titus wanted,” she declared, walking to the door. “I will have someone bring you to the throne room when I am done.” And with that she was gone, leaving Clarke wondering if Lexa was really about to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the girls make plans for a road trip


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a transition chapter, but there are some acts of random cuteness.

Clarke shook her head and stood up. She must have been imagining Lexa glancing at her lips. Lexa was beautiful and strong, caring and intelligent. She couldn't like Clarke – could she? Clarke had had crushes on both guys and girls, so it didn't surprise her that she developed feelings for Lexa. But none of her crushes had ever liked her back before.

Scanning the room for something to distract herself with until Lexa was ready for her to officially meet the Natblidas, Clarke's eyes landed on her go-to activity – sketching paper. Walking toward the table she began considering what she wanted to talk to the kids about. When she saw them in the throne room earlier they looked awfully young to be training to be the next Heda, although Lexa said she started her training at eight. “I wonder how old she was when she became Heda?” Clarke thought.

Pulling a piece of paper toward her, Clarke picked up a charcoal stick. She could draw pictures of things from her world to wow the kids – planes, cars, computers – but without context those things would just seem like figments of her imagination. The people alive now had no idea just how BIG the world really was. Most of the people from her time might be gone now but the land was still there. And if Lexa's people survived, then others might have also. That was information she felt the future Hedas should be aware of, so Clarke began to draw a map of North and South America. Once she was satisfied that the map was (mostly) correct, she went back to the part that made up the northeast coast of the Untied States and started shading in the area from North Carolina to southern Canada, and from the Appalachian Mountains to the ocean. From her talks with Indra, Clarke felt that was most likely the area the clans now occupied. She wasn't sure how far north Azgeda's lands really went, or how far south Sankru territory extended, but this should be close enough.

There was a knock on the door just as she was putting the finishing touches on her map. Rolling the paper up carefully, Clarke left her room and followed the guard back to the throne room. 

As Clarke walked in on the lesson a smile broke out on her face. Lexa was perched on the edge of the dais with the kids sitting in a semi-circle in front of her. She looked like a momma hen with all her ducklings lined up. Lexa glanced up when she heard the door open and waved Clarke forward. “Natblidas, I would like you to meet Clarke, the one some call Wanheda.”

Nine heads swiveled toward Clarke as she said “Heya,” giving them a little wave. They all nodded in unison and Clarke laughed to herself. The Natblidas may have mastered Heda's stoic face but she could read the curiosity in their eyes.

Clarke took a seat next to Lexa as she addressed the children again. “The Spirit sent Clarke to us from a time before Praimfaya. She arrived in a metal box months ago, falling into Biga Woda in Trikru territory. There are many things she can teach us about the old world. You may ask her questions.”

The kids all looked at her wide-eyed for a few moments before a tentative hand rose.

“Yes, Tora?” Lexa addressed the young girl.

“Did you really kill a panther with your bare hands?”

Clarke had to suppress a laugh. Of course that was the first question a kid would ask. Travel through time? Okay. Kill a vicious beast? Cool! “I did kill a panther, yes, but I had a tool from my time to help.” Clarke answered with a smile.

“Wow!” declared Tora.

Three more hands shot up and soon the questions were rolling in as fast as Clarke could answer them.

“Which kru are you from?”  
“Do you have any more of those tools?”  
“Can you fly?”  
“Are you a Natblida too?”

That last one stumped Clarke but Lexa was quick to answer for her. “No, Clarke is not a Natblida.” Clarke looked at her, brows furrowed, and Lexa gave her a look that said, “I'll tell you later.”

Clarke looked back at the kids and smiled. “Let me answer your other questions. No, I don't have any more 'panther killing' tools and I can't fly.” The kids struggled not to look disappointed at that news. “But, it is true that people could fly in my time.” Their faces brightened and even Lexa looked intrigued. “Not like you're imagining. We couldn't fly like birds do. Instead, we had very large, metal tubes that could fly, and people would ride in them. They were called airplanes and they let us travel very far distances, very quickly.”

“Someone also asked which kru I was from. We didn't have clans in the old world, as you do now. We carried our family's name, so I was known as Clarke Griffin. We also identified with the country we were from. This area was part of the United States of America, so I was also known as an American. Family units are smaller than krus, but countries are much, much bigger.”

“How much bigger?” someone asked.

“I drew a map to show you. May I, Heda?”

Lexa gave her a nod, so Clarke pulled out her map and spread it on the floor, facing the kids.

Gesturing to the paper Clarke explained, “This is North and South America. There are other large land masses like these across the oceans, but this is where we are. This part here (putting her hand roughly on the U.S.) is the United States. And here (pointing to the shaded area) are the clan lands.”

Drawing her finger down the western edge of the clan lands Clarke said, “These are the mountains to the west. We called them the Appalachians. Beyond them is a lot more land, then an even bigger mountain range and then another ocean. To give you an idea, it used to take six months or more to travel from here to the opposite coast on horseback.”

There was silence as everyone absorbed this information, then Lexa pointed at South America. “And this?”

“There were many more countries south of the United States, and Canada to the north,” Clarke answered.

“Were there people there?”

Clarke nodded. “Millions and millions of people.” She frowned for a moment, thinking of just how many lives were lost to the bombs.

Clarke sat up and looked at Lexa. “I don't know if there are still people out there, beyond the clan lands. But if your ancestors survived, then it's possible others have too.” Looking back to the Natblidas, Clarke added, “As future leaders, you should be aware that some day people may show up from beyond your lands. Whether they will be friendly or hostile, no one can say, but you should be prepared for the possibility.”

Lexa nodded and stood. “Thank you, Clarke. That was very helpful information.”

“Mochof,” echoed the Natblidas.

“Pro,” answered Clarke.

“Alright, Natblidas. That is enough for today. You may return to your rooms,” Lexa stated.

The kids all stood, some coming up to hug Lexa, which Lexa freely returned. It surprised Clarke, since her experience with Trikru was that they weren't very demonstrative, but she was pleased at the show of affection. It was clear how much Lexa cared about these kids.

Once the Natblidas had filed out, Lexa glanced down at the map once again. “I would like to speak with you about this some more. Will you have dinner with me?”

Clarke smiled. “Of course, Lexa. I'd love to.”

Lexa returned her smile and gestured toward the door. “After you, Wanheda.”

As they exited the throne room, Lexa asked one of the guards where she could find Gustus. The guard said he was in the barracks. Lexa looked at Clarke and asked, “Do you mind if we stop by the barracks first?”

“Not at all,” Clarke answered.

They made their way down to the ground floor and out the back door of Polis tower. Clarke hadn't been out this way yet, so she was curious to see where the guards stayed. There was a long, two story building just down a short incline, and two large training rings off to the right. To the left, Clarke could just make out the stables. The whole area was very busy, with people coming and going. Grunts and shouts could be heard from the training grounds, as many warriors sparred, while others looked on. Clarke recognized Anya leaning against the fence, and thought maybe she spotted Tris in the ring.

Lexa led them into the building. They turned left down the hallway, passing several large rooms stocked with weapons and armor. About halfway down they entered a room on the right. There were about a dozen guards relaxing in what Clarke would describe as a break room. Chairs and tables dotted the room, with food and drinks scattered about. As soon as they entered everyone stood to attention and bowed their heads saying, “Heda.”

Lexa nodded and waved at them to continue what they were doing before she motioned Gustus over to the side. As they talked quietly, Clarke looked around the room and realized, to her amusement, that there was an arm-wrestling match in progress. She noticed one of the female guards who normally stood watch outside her doors leaning against the wall, watching, so she walked over. The guard nodded to her and Clarke gave her a smile. It only took a minute for the largest man to claim victory and her guard scoffed. “It is always the biggest one who wins.”

Clarke turned to her guard and asked, “Want me to show you a secret technique my Dad showed me?”

The woman nodded, so Clarke shuffled closer and leaned in, whispering. “Tuck your thumb into your palm and try to grip their hand higher, around their knuckles. Get as close to the table as you can and sit up tall, with your back straight. Then, when you get their arm moving back, turn your torso and shoulders into the move. All of this will give you leverage.”

The woman smiled and thanked Clarke as Lexa called over from the door. “Are you ready, Clarke?”

“Sha, Heda.”

Giving the guard a wink, Clarke turned and exited the room with Lexa. “Since when do your guards arm-wrestle, Heda?”

Lexa grunted. “Since Anya taught the game to several warriors on the way to Boudalan. It quickly became a favorite way to pass time and prove who was strongest.”

Clarke laughed. “It's not just about strength. Technique matters too. I just gave my guard some tips on gaining leverage. That should help even things out.”

They made their way back up to Lexa's rooms. She asked a guard to send for food, before opening the door and ushering Clarke inside. “Relax, Clarke. I am going to clean up and change.”

“Yeah, of course. Take your time, Lexa.”

Clarke took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes for a few minutes, while Lexa entered her bathroom. When a knock came on the door, Clarke went over and let the person carrying their meals in. After setting the table, they nodded to Clarke. “Do you require anything else?”

“Not right now. Thank you,” answered Clarke.

Lexa exited her bathroom, looking more relaxed in a pair of soft leather pants and a long sleeve shirt. She smiled at Clarke and motioned to the table. “Let us eat.”

Clarke hummed, digging in to the delicious meat and vegetables. “The food is so good here. Probably because it's all so fresh.”

“What did you eat, if not fresh food?” Lexa asked curiously.

“A lot of our food was highly processed. Like potatoes,” she said, stabbing one on her plate. “We would slice them up and dry them, then fry in oil and douse in salt and chemicals to preserve them. They tasted great, but most of the nutrition was washed out.”

Lexa scrunched her nose up at the description. “That sounds awful.”

Clarke shrugged. “It's not much different than the way you dry meat to preserve it. It's just that a large amount of food we ate was treated like that.”

They ate in silence for a spell, then Clarke remembered what she'd been meaning to ask Lexa. “How do you identify someone as a Natblida?”

Lexa took a sip of her wine and sighed. She picked up her knife and poked it into a fingertip, causing a bit of blood to seep out. Holding her hand out to Clarke she explained, “Natblida's have black blood. It is rare and seen as a sign that the Spirit favors them.”

Clarke stared at Lexa's finger. Black blood shouldn't be possible, but there it was. Her mind searched for an explanation. “Is there a legend around the black blood? How did it become seen as a sign from the Spirit?”

“Becca was the first Heda, just after Praimfaya. She was immune to the sicknesses that killed most who had survived the bombs. Because she was strong, she was able to secure food and shelter for the survivors, gathering resources and protecting people from the mobs that were common then. Becca's blood was black and it is believed that is what allowed her to stay strong. She passed her blood on to others in her time, and one of them became Heda after her fight ended. Ever since then, Heda has been a Natblida.”

Clarke sat back and considered the story. Becca must have had the black blood before the bombs fell or she wouldn't have been immune to the radiation sickness. Maybe there was some government program to find ways to protect against radiation? Maybe someone in the scientific community foresaw that nuclear war was inevitable and was experimenting on ways to survive? There had been three decades between when Clarke 'left' the old world and when the bombs dropped. Anything could have happened in that time.

Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa. “Okay. So, there were nine kids in the room today and the next Heda will be chosen from between them, right?”

“Sha,” answered Lexa, dreading the inevitable question to follow.

“How do you know which one the Spirit has chosen?”

“When a Heda's fight has ended, the Fleimkepa calls for a conclave. The current Natblida's fight each other until only one remains. That Natblida is deemed to be chosen by the Spirit and they ascend to Heda.”

Clarke's mouth hung open and she sputtered, “The kids … fight each other ... to the death?!”

“Sha.” Lexa's eyes grew misty as she thought back to her own conclave.

Clarke stood and began pacing, gesturing wildly. “Lexa, you can't be serious? How can you make children kill each other? How does that make them 'worthy'?”

“It is our way, Clarke.”

“Well, your way sucks! Some of those kids aren't even old enough to hold a real sword.” Clarke stopped suddenly and faced Lexa. “Lexa.” Clarke's voice got soft. “You had to kill the kids you grew up with?”

Lexa nodded as tears came to Clarke's eyes. Lexa stood and walked toward Clarke, who immediately grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug. “I'm so sorry, Lexa. I can't even imagine.”

“Every Natblida understands the role they were born for.”

“That doesn't make it right, though.” Clarke sniffed.

“No. It is actually something I have considered trying to change once the coalition is complete. Traditions which go back so far have deep roots, however. I do not know if I can accomplish it before my fight is over.”

Clarke pushed Lexa back a bit so she could look into her eyes. “Your fight will not be over for many decades. Wanheda has declared it.”

Lexa smiled. “Well, if Wanheda has decided, then who am I to argue?”

“Damn right!” Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa tugged Clarke over to the couch and they got comfortable. “Tell me more about your map,” Lexa asked.

Clarke leaned on the armrest with her legs curled up on the cushions. “What do you want to know?”

Lexa shrugged. “What was this area like in your time?”

“For starters, there were a lot more people, and most of them lived in cities. Each city would have many buildings as tall as your tower, with some even taller. The cities were connected by paved roads to make travel between them faster.”

“You traveled on the 'cars' you have spoken of, sha?”

Clarke giggled. “Yes, in cars. They could go as fast as a hundred horses.”

Lexa looked impressed. “That is very fast. How many people lived here do you think?”

“In the clan lands? Probably around sixty million. This was where the country's government was headquartered.”

“Sixty million people? How did you feed so many if the land was paved for roads and cities?” Lexa wondered.

Clarke gestured to Lexa to turn around. “Let me take your braids out while we talk.”

Lexa hesitated. No one was supposed to touch Heda's braids. The pattern was sacred and only a few handmaidens were taught how to do them. But her hair was due for a good washing and no one needed to know Clarke had removed the braids. Lexa turned her back to Clarke and relaxed into the couch.

Clarke began to remove the bits of string that held each small braid together, laying them on the table. “The middle of the country was mostly farmland,” she continued, “and produced the majority of the food. A lot of it was processed and preserved, as I said before. But even fresh food could be sent fairly quickly to anywhere in the country.”

“If the farmers grew the food and sent it to others, what did they get in return?” Lexa asked.

“Money. We had pieces of paper with a set value that was backed by the government. The farmer would decide how much money he wanted for his food and people would pay him. He could then exchange that money for tools or clothing or whatever else he needed.”

Lexa hummed, enjoying the feeling of Clarke running her fingers through her hair. “I see. Why not just exchange the food for tools, though?”

“Because there were millions of people who needed to be fed. It would take too long to barter with each of them.”

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile. Clarke began combing Lexa's hair with her fingers, working out the knots. Once her fingers could run freely through the hair, Clarke gently scratched Lexa's scalp. Content and relaxed, Lexa soon fell asleep.

Realizing that Lexa's breathing had evened out, Clarke pulled her gently back to rest against her chest and put her arms around Lexa's waist. After shifting a bit to get more comfortable, Clarke closed her eyes as well, intending to take a short nap.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As Lexa began to wake up she realized her left arm was trapped and numb. That should have concerned her – a lot – but she was so warm and comfortable, and her bed was so soft. Her right hand kneaded the soft mattress, causing her bed to shift slightly and grumble. Lexa was suddenly fully awake and horrified to find her right hand clutching Clarke's left breast. She moved it away like it was on fire and then stilled, looking at Clarke to make sure she was still asleep. Relieved to see her still breathing deeply, Lexa carefully extracted her left arm from between Clarke and the couch and slowly stood.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she made her way to her bathroom. She should be angry with herself for falling asleep with Clarke. By tradition, Heda was not to sleep with anyone else. Having relations with another was fine, of course, but they were never supposed to spend the night. It left you too vulnerable and unable to fend off an attack. But she couldn't find it in herself to be upset. Despite the uncomfortable position, that was the best night's sleep she'd had in ages. She felt safe with Clarke.

Lexa looked at herself in the mirror and realized she would need to have her hair re-braided before she started her meetings for the day. Walking quietly to the door, she asked a guard to send for her handmaiden. Next, she grabbed a fur from her bed and laid it gently over Clarke, smiling at the cute way she scrunched her nose up when the fur tickled her chin.

When the handmaiden arrived, Lexa motioned toward Clarke's sleeping form and indicated they should be quiet. If the woman was surprised to see someone sleeping in Heda's rooms, she was disciplined enough not to show it. Making their way back to the bathroom, Lexa stripped so the woman could wash and braid her hair.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke stretched as she slowly opened her eyes. Blinking, it took her a moment to remember where she was. She swung her legs off the couch and stood, stretching again to get the kinks out of her back. “Lexa?” she called out, wondering if the woman had already left to start her day. “In the bathroom,” Lexa answered back. “I will be done soon. Ask the guards to send some breakfast up.”

Clarke tidied-up Lexa's room while she waited for the food to arrive. She was folding the blanket when it struck her how domestic this felt. “I could really get used to this,” she thought, smiling. Just then the handmaiden walked into the room, startling Clarke.

“Os sonop, Wanheda,” the woman said, inclining her head toward Clarke.

“Os sonop,” Clarke managed to respond, watching her walk out the door.

Lexa walked into the room just then, hair freshly washed and braided, and fully dressed for the day. Clarke spun toward her then and smiled. Lexa looked more relaxed and refreshed than Clarke could remember seeing. It made her happy, thinking maybe she had contributed to that.

“Morning, Lexa.”

“Os sonop, Clarke.”

“You look rested,” Clarke said, laying the blanket across the foot of Lexa's bed. The food arrived just then and they took a seat at the table.

“I slept well. Did you?” Lexa responded, picking up a piece of fruit.

“I did. Thank you for not waking me when you got up.”

Lexa nodded, smiling. They ate in silence for a bit before Lexa asked, “Do you have plans for the day, Clarke?”

Clarke swallowed a mouthful of bread, licking the honey off her fingers. “I wanted to go into the marketplace this morning and explore the stalls some more. I want to see if I can find anything from the old world whose original purpose has been forgotten, but that might still be useful to your people now. I've also been meaning to ask if you have a library here?”

“Library?” Lexa questioned.

“A place with books. I want to see if I can find any more information on Mount Weather, or anything, really, that could help us take them down.”

“I see. Titus has some books, but I doubt they would be useful to you. They are mostly ceremonial. I understand Delfikru has been gathering together any books they find. I can ask their ambassador about it.”

“That would be great. Thanks, Lexa.”

“Of course. I will also ask Costia if she has seen any places with books while out scouting.”

“Who's Costia?” Clarke queried, picking up another piece of bread.

Lexa looked on in amusement as Clarke smeared a generous amount of honey on the bread. “Costia is a coalition scout. We grew up together in TonDC and she asked to join Heda's guard when I ascended. She spends most of her time outside Polis, but I believe her team is due back today.”

Clarke smiled. “I would love to meet her. I bet she has some interesting stories of 'Little Lexa'.”

“No, she does not. And now you will never meet her,” Lexa pouted, causing Clarke to laugh.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke made her way between the stalls, amazed at the variety of goods for trade. She got distracted for a time, chatting with a vendor who had different colored inks available, and good quality paper. They were used by mapmakers, but Clarke was itching to use them for sketching. Eventually she came across a stall that was crowded with bits of metal, with larger pieces visible in the back. He seemed reluctant to tell her where he had scavenged the material from. None of it was useful for Clarke's purposes, but he promised to look for anything specific she needed. All she had to do was bring him a drawing of what she wanted him to look for.

Exiting a short alley, Clarke heard a “yip, yip” followed by a whine. Looking around, trying to judge where the noise was coming from, Clarke spotted a large tree with a cart parked under it. Curious, she headed in that direction. As she approached the cart a tiny ball of fur ran out from underneath and collided with her foot. “Hey there, fella, careful now,” she giggled, kneeling down to scratch behind his ears. The pup happily rolled onto its back, tongue lolling out of its mouth and looking for a belly rub.

A young man came around the back of the cart, apologizing for the pup's behavior. “It's no trouble,” Clarke answered. “He's adorable! Is he a wolf pup?”

“Sha,” the man answered. “He escaped the enclosure when I went in to make sure they had water.”

Looking up she asked, “Do you sell them? Are they orphans?”

The man nodded. “My brother and I have a farm. We are known to take in orphaned pups, so people frequently drop them off when they find some. We have a few older wolves that we've had since they were young and we try to keep the new pups with them as much as possible. We do not want them to become dependent on us, so they can join a pack when they are old enough.”

“That makes sense,” Clarke agreed. “What about these guys though?”

“Some of the youngest pups need more care when they are found and they quickly become attached to humans. We've found they make good companions if reared that way, so we trade them.”

“Can I meet the others,” Clarke asked, hopefully.

“Of course. My name is Mykal,” the young man said, offering his hand to Clarke. She gripped his forearm and replied, “Clarke”.

Mykal led her around the cart. He had set up an enclosed area under the tree for the pups to play in. There were five in total, including the one now snuggled in Clarke's arms.

“Are they siblings?” Clarke asked.

Mykal nodded. “We believe so. A traveling merchant brought them to us a few weeks ago. He found them huddled together in a cave, with no signs of an adult wolf having been there in a while. When he brought them to us, we did not think they would live. They were so small and hungry.” He smiled fondly, watching them roll around in the grass.

“They look very happy and healthy, now,” Clarke complimented.

A moment later they heard someone call out “Clarke!”. Turning, Clarke saw Tris running toward her from the alley. “Heya, Tris!” she called.

Tris came to a stop, nodding to Mykal. “Heya, Clarke. I have been looking for you. Heda needs to speak with you.”

Reluctantly handing the now sleeping pup back to Mykal, Clarke looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you for caring for them. I know you'll find them all good homes. I'll come visit next time I'm in Polis.”

Mykal took the pup and nodded to Clarke. “Of course, Wanheda. You are welcome anytime.”

Clarke followed Tris back to Polis tower, chatting and catching up with each other on the way. Tris left her at the throne room door, where a guard announced her. “Enter,” called Lexa. Clarke walked in to find Lexa on her throne, with Titus and Anya flanking her. “Clarke, thank you for joining us,” Lexa stated.

Clarke inclined her head to the others in greeting. “Of course, Heda. What can I help you with?”

“A messenger arrived this morning from Trishana, or Glowing Forest. Rayne, their Chief, has asked to meet with you, specifically.”

“Me? What for?”

Titus scoffed. “That is what I asked. Nothing good can come of this, Heda. We should ...”

Lexa put her hand up, silencing him. “As you know, Glowing Forest is not currently part of the coalition. I have been trying to get Rayne to meet with me for a year now, but she refuses each time. Trishana are very independent people. They are not hostile, but they prefer to rely on themselves.”

“I see,” said Clarke. “They have nothing against the coalition, they just don't see a need to join so there's nothing to talk about.”

Lexa nodded. “Exactly. But now they have approached me, asking to arrange a meeting with Wanheda. The messenger did not have information on why Rayne wanted to see you.”

Clarke thought for a minute. “Okay. I can't imagine what she would want to talk about, but if it provides you the opening you need to begin discussions, I'm happy to do what I can.”

Lexa looked grateful. “Thank you, Clarke. I will arrange for us to travel there. We will leave tomorrow at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Discover the mysteries of the Glowing Forest


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the Glowing Forest. Isn't it romantic?
> 
> But on a serious note: Trigger Warning - domestic violence described. Just a couple of sentences, but I'll mark them with ~tw.

A guard approached Lexa as she stood outside the tower the following morning, chatting with Costia and Anya. “Heda,” he said, handing Lexa a large chunk of bread smothered in honey. “Mochof,” replied Lexa.

Costia looked at her, confused. “Since when do you eat bread and honey in the morning?”

Anya snickered. “It's not for you, is it Heda?”

Lexa subtlety rolled her eyes just as Clarke came barreling out the front doors of the tower. “Sorry, sorry Heda,” she called, pulling to a stop in front of Lexa.

“It is fine, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a small smile at the blonde.

Clarke looked longingly at the bread in Lexa's hand. “That looks yummy.” Lexa held it out to her. “It is for you. I guessed you would not make time to eat this morning.” Clarke gratefully accepted the bread and bit into it, humming contentedly. “So good.” Lexa turned toward her horse and pretended to check her saddle, hoping no one would notice her blush. “Mochof, Heda,” Clarke replied.

Lexa nodded then mounted her horse, signaling to the rest of the party that it was time to leave. As Costia pulled herself into the saddle she glanced at Anya, silently asking what that was all about. Anya just smirked back.

Once they were about an hour from Polis, Costia rode up next to Lexa. “Heda, would you like me to scout ahead?”

Lexa looked over and shook her head. “I sent scouts out already. You just returned from Broadleaf. I would not have asked you to come on this trip, but I know how much you like the Glowing Forest.”

Costia smiled at that. “Sha, the butterflies are so pretty!”

Lexa nodded. “Sha, they are.” She began wondering what Clarke would think of the unique flora and fauna of the Trishana lands. Did they have anything like that in her time?

Costia glanced at Lexa. “So, Clarke. She is Wanheda? The one who fell from the sky?”

“She is,” Lexa answered, turning around and waving Clarke forward.

“Heya, Heda,” Clarke said, pulling her horse up next to Lexa.

“Clarke, I would like you to meet Costia kom Trikru.”

Clarke leaned forward to smile at Costia on the other side of Lexa. “Heya Costia. You're Lexa's bestie from when you were young, right?”

Costia blinked several times, trying to decipher what Clarke had asked. “Lexa and I were friends as yongons, if that is what you mean.”

Clarke's smile grew even bigger. “Excellent. We'll have to talk about that later.”

Lexa looked Costia square in the eyes. “As your Heda, I forbid you from telling Clarke any stories about me.”

“Of course. I would never share Heda's secrets.” Looking over at Clarke she half-whispered, “That does not prevent me from telling stories of Lexa, though.”

Clarke laughed as Lexa scowled at Costia.

Hoping to change the subject, Lexa asked, “Costia, have you come across any old world buildings that still have books inside?”

Costia thought about that for a minute. “A few,” she answered. “The books that are left have usually been destroyed by weather, though.”

Lexa nodded and turned to Clarke. “Our people have always scavenged useful materials from the old buildings, including any blank paper or writing sticks. We use them to make maps or other drawings.”

“That makes sense,” Clarke responded. “I know Lincoln keeps a notebook with drawings of useful plants and things.”

“Sha, most scouts keep a notebook like that,” Costia replied. “But any books which have markings in them are not useful, except as kindling for a fire, so they are usually left in the ruins.”

They rode in silence for a while before Costia spoke again. “Heda, there is a building not far from the clearing we usually camp in on the way to Trishana. If I remember correctly, there were once books there. I can show it to you and Clarke if you would like.”

Clarke looked at Lexa hopefully. “If we make good time and still have daylight, we can investigate this building,” Lexa answered.

Costia nodded and then looked to Clarke. “You are from the time before Praimfaya, sha? Tell me what the old world was like …... “

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

It was late in the afternoon when Lexa put her hand up to stop the small traveling party. “I am going to investigate a ruin nearby with Costia and Clarke. Gustus and Ryder, you are with us. Anya, take the rest of the party on to the clearing by the river and set up camp for the night.”

A chorus of “Sha, Heda” was heard as the groups split up. Lexa nodded to Costia. “Lead the way.”

As they followed Costia through the trees, Lexa turned to Clarke. “I have asked Ryder to be your guard for this trip.”

Clarke looked surprised. “Oh come on, Lexa. I don't need a baby sitter. I promise not to wander off.”

Lexa sighed. “I do not think you are a child, Clarke, but you are not capable of defending yourself if we are attacked. I need to make sure you are safe.”

“Fine. Heda knows best,” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes.

After stopping occasionally to get her bearings, Costia finally led the group to an open field. On the far side were the ruins of a very long, single story building. As they began to walk toward the structure, Clarke noticed pieces of concrete among the grass and weeds. Maybe this was a parking lot, she thought. Looking closer at the building itself, she saw it was divided into distinct sections. “I think this was a strip mall!” Clarke declared.

The others stopped and looked at her, confused. “A single building with several different stores inside,” Clarke explained. “They were very common in my time.”

Ryder moved ahead, checking the building for any men or animals who might be hiding inside. Parts of the roof and walls had collapsed, and vines had begun taking over what was still standing. Once Ryder gave the 'all clear' sign, the group approached the store in the center of the building. Clarke spotted a pile of plastic hangers in the back corner. “Clothing store,” she declared.

Costia gestured toward the right end of the building. “That is where the books were.”

Nodding, Clarke walked that way, glancing in the next doorway. This one still had part of the roof intact, so it was darker inside. There was rubble on the floor, but nothing to distinguish what the store used to be. The next one was unmistakeable, though. “Sports store!” Clarke happily declared. In among the aluminum baseball bats she found a few golf clubs. Grabbing a left-handed one, she poked around in the wreckage hoping to spot a golf ball.

“What is a 'sports store', Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“It was a store that sold items used to play games. People in countries that knew peace in their lands had a lot of extra time. Some used that time to enjoy art or music, others pursued sports.”

Lexa looked wistful. “I hope one day my people will also have time for those things.”

Clarke finally uncovered a golf ball. “Once your coalition is complete and the clans are at peace, I'm sure they will.”

Walking outside, Clarke placed the golf ball on a patch of grass and gripped the club. After taking a couple of practice swings, she addressed the ball and gave it a good whack. “FORE!” she yelled, laughing, as the ball sailed off to the left. 

“Four what?” Costia asked.

Still laughing, Clarke shrugged. “It's just what golfers say when they shank a ball. I have no idea why.”

Tossing the club aside, Clarke headed to the space Costia identified as the bookstore. It was the end store on that side of the building. The inside wall and the back wall had completely crumbled, as well as most of the roof. But the outside wall and part of the front were intact, including the roof above that section. The bookshelves must have been wooden and removed by scavengers, because they were completely missing, leaving piles of books all over the floor. The ones which were exposed to the elements were ruined and rotting, but it looked like some books under the remaining roof might have survived.

Picking her way carefully through the piles of decaying books, Clarke made her way to the section that was less damaged. She doubted she would find anything specific to Mount Weather in a normal bookstore, but maybe something useful had survived.

Even in this area, the books on top had succumbed to mold and animals. But as she moved those aside, the ones underneath were in progressively better shape the further down she dug. Sifting through the books which could still be read, Clarke started handing any that might be interesting back to Costia and Lexa. As she tossed aside a book on gardening, Clarke spied another that made her laugh. Picking it up, she turned to Lexa. “Here, I have a present for you.”

Accepting the book, Lexa furrowed her brows. “Candle Making for Dummies,” she read aloud. Costia snorted, “She knows you well, Heda.” Lexa glared at them both. “Are you mocking me Clarke?”

“What? No! I would never!” Clarke said, giggling. “I've just seen how much you love candles and I thought you might enjoy making some of your own.”

Lexa hummed, unconvinced. Soon after, Gustus came in from his post outside to announce it was starting to get dark.

“Clarke, we must leave for the camp. We can return another time if you would like to continue looking,” Lexa stated.

“No, that's okay,” Clarke responded, carefully walking back to the front. “I don't think there's anything else useful here.”

Clarke sifted through the books she had pulled out as they walked back across the field. Two were engineering books she hoped would help her further decipher the blueprints. There were a few children's books for the Natblida's. One was an illustrated book on ancient Egypt she thought Lexa might enjoy, as well as Homer's The Iliad. Glancing at Lexa, she smiled to herself when she noticed her leafing through the candle making book.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

That evening, after dinner, Costia announced herself at Lexa's tent. “Heda, may I speak with you?”

“Enter,” Lexa called out.

Costia walked in and smiled. “I'm actually here to catch up with an old friend, if she's available.”

“I would like that, Cos,” Lexa responded. “It has been too long since we had a chance to talk.”

They fell into easy conversation, sharing news about their lives and talking about friends. Eventually the topic came around to a certain blonde.

“Tell me about Clarke,” Costia asked.

“What would you like to know?” Lexa said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Costia shrugged. “You bring her breakfast. You let her argue with you. She calls you Lexa. And I have seen the way you look at her when you think no one will notice.”

Lexa immediately put her walls up. “I do not know what you are talking about. Clarke has unique skills and I value her advice. That is all.”

“Chil au, Lexa. I am not judging you. Do you have feelings for her?”

Lexa forced herself to relax. These feelings she had for Clarke were unsettling and Costia was on a very, very short list of people Lexa felt comfortable being herself around. Maybe it would help to talk about it.

Taking a deep breath, Lexa replied in a quiet voice. “I do have feelings for her, but I am so confused, Cos. She is …. distracting. I find my thoughts drifting to her during meetings. I get anxious simply asking her to share a meal with me. My heart races when she smiles or laughs.” Lexa looked somewhat desperately at Costia. “Tell me what to do, Cos!”

Costia smiled fully, placing her hands on Lexa's shoulders. “You tell her how she makes you feel. And if she feels the same, you kiss her.”

Lexa's eyes go wide and she stutters, “Kiss her?”

“Sha, Lexa. Kiss her.”

“And that will make these feelings be less distracting?”

Costia laughed. “No, Lexa. That will make thoughts of Clarke even more distracting. You just won't care.”

Lexa shoved Costia away, frustrated. “That is not helpful, Cos.”

“Trust me, Lexa. Take Clarke out to the butterfly field when we get to the Glowing Forest. Let your feelings for her show. You will not be disappointed.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

It was another day and a half of traveling before they made it to the Glowing Forest lands. At first, it was hard for Clarke to tell the difference. The forest looked the same to her eyes as what they had been riding through for days. Then she realized the difference was in what was missing. There were no ruins. No signs of the old world. No indication anyone lived there at all. It was all pristine woodland. Even the wildlife seemed more curious than frightened. Clarke was in awe of it all.

Several hours later Lexa put her hand up to halt the group. Clarke looked around, confused as to why they were stopping. Costia rode up next to her and pointed. “Do you see that clearing through the trees?”

“Sha,” answered Clarke.

“That is Rayne's village.”

Clarke looked at Costia like she'd lost her mind. “They live out in the open?”

Costia chuckled. “Look closer, Clarke. Their homes blend into the trees and brush. Do you see that large tree on the right?” Clarke nodded, squinting at said tree. “Follow the lowest branch. It is part of the roof.”

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath, finally seeing what Costia was pointing out. Before she could comment, Lexa called to her, waving her forward.

Clarke quickly dismounted and stepped up to Lexa and another woman. “Rayne kom Trishana, I would like you to meet Wanheda.”

“Welcome to Trishana lands, Wanheda,” Rayne said, gripping Clarke's forearm in greeting.

“Mochof, Rayne. Thank you for inviting us. Your lands are beautiful,” Clarke answered.

Rayne nodded. “I will have my Seken show your guards where they can stable the horses and set up your tents. We do not have many guests here, so I am afraid I can not offer you other shelter.”

“That will be fine,” Lexa answered.

Clarke hung back a bit as she followed Rayne and Lexa to the clearing, taking in as much of the village as she could. Now that she knew how to spot the buildings, Clarke was amazed at the ingenuity. Most were built at the base of trees, using wood of the same type and similar coloring. The roofs and walls were then covered in greenery, making it look like bushes or vines were growing around the tree. “They're like hobbit houses,” Clarke thought.

Ryder cleared his throat, getting Clarke's attention. He looked at her pointedly, then toward where Rayne and Lexa were waiting. “Sorry,” she mumbled, hurrying to catch up.

They entered one of the small dwellings and again Clarke got distracted by her surroundings. It was a single room, but it felt like a bigger space. The roof was rounded but easily twice as tall as her at the highest point. There were windows on opposite sides of the room which allowed a breeze to flow through and plenty of light to come in. The furnishings were simple and all made from natural materials. One large table was in the center with several chairs around it. There were mats of woven reeds and furs on the floor. Clarke started toward a sketch hanging on the back wall when she heard Rayne speak.

“Heda, thank you for answering my request so quickly. My ambassador informed me of what you did for Boudalan. As you may know, they are the only clan we trade with regularly, as iron is scarce in Glowing Forest. Clay has always been fair and respectful of us. I am grateful you could assist him.”

“Of course. I will not tolerate clans being aggressive toward one another simply for the sake of taking their resources. The coalition gives each clan the chance to negotiate fair and enforceable trade agreements. We will lean on each other in times of shortages or natural disasters, so none go without food or shelter. All my people will know peace and security.”

Rayne took a seat at the table. “Those are admirable goals, Heda. We can speak more about the coalition later, if Wanheda is truly who she claims to be.”

Clarke sat across from Rayne. “I don't claim to be anything. Others have given me that title.”

Rayne looked momentarily disappointed, so Clarke looked her in the eyes. “I will do my best to help you. What do you need?”

While Rayne went to the door to speak to someone outside, Clarke glanced at Lexa, looking for support. Lexa came and sat next to her, giving Clarke a sure nod. Rayne returned to the table, guiding a young woman by the elbow. She pulled out a chair and helped her sit, before returning to her own seat. “Heda, Wanheda, I would like you to meet my daughter, Rose.”

“Heya, Rose,” they both answered.

“Heya,” Rose responded, quietly. “Thank you for coming to see me. I asked my mother to send for you, Wanheda.” She reached up and untied the cloth that covered her eyes. “My eyes were stolen from me. Can you ask the Spirit to return them to me, please?”

Clarke sucked in a breath, overwhelmed by the request, so Lexa spoke up. “Tell us what happened, Rose.”

~tw~tw~tw~tw

“I met a man. He was kind and gentle while he courted me. Once we married, he insisted we move to his family's village. That is when the beatings began. When I tried to leave him, he took a knife and cut out my eyes.”

~tw~tw~tw~tw

Lexa looked at Rayne, fury in her eyes. “Does this joka yet live?”

Rayne clenched her jaw. “No,” she ground out.

Satisfied, Lexa turned to Rose. “You showed great strength in standing against him. You lost your sight but he lost his life.”

Rose dipped her head. “Mochof, Heda. But without eyes, I can not contribute to my clan. I can not even walk around the village by myself. I will be nothing but a burden on them as long as I live.”

Clarke pulled herself out of her stupor at that. “NO. You are not a burden, Rose. I refuse to believe that. I will find a way to help you. I promise.”

Clarke got up and walked out of the hut, suddenly needing to clear her head. Ryder fell into step behind her as she walked aimlessly through the village and into the woods.

Back inside the hut, Lexa stood. “Wanheda will meditate and seek guidance from the Spirit. She will find a way to help.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke sat with her back to a large tree, staring into the woods, when she heard footsteps come up behind her. She knew Ryder was quietly watching her back, so she wasn't worried about an attack. When the steps stopped, Clarke looked to her left and knew from the boots who it was.

“I thought you promised not to wander off.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and shuffled over a bit, making room for Lexa. “That was before I knew I was supposed to work miracles.”

Lexa sat down, stretching her legs out. She kept quiet, letting Clarke work through her thoughts.

“What am I supposed to do, Lexa? I can't just magically replace the eyes that asshole took from her! I can't believe someone would do that to another person,” Clarke huffed out. “If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself.”

“You would have to get in line,” Lexa growled.

Clarke let her head hit gently against the tree in frustration. “What do I do, Lexa? I don't know how to help her.”

“We live in a dangerous world. It is not unusual, unfortunately, for some to become injured in a way that leaves them unable to contribute to their village. In most cases, their clans will rally around and help. I am sure that Rose's people will as well.”

Clarke thought about it. “That's good, but I think this is more about Rose feeling useless. She can't be much older than us, Lexa. I wouldn't want to live the rest of my life not being able to help out, either.”

They sat in silence for a bit, then Lexa asked, “What do people do in your world when they lose their sight?”

“There are special schools,” Clarke answered, “where they can learn to move about and communicate in a world built for those that can see.”

“Do they have people who help them get around?”

“Sometimes. But they also have special canes that are long enough to probe around for obstacles. Maybe we could have someone make one for Rose.”

Lexa nodded. “That is a good idea. It would help Rose get around the village without needing a guide.”

“Yeah, but it still doesn't give her eyes. Too bad we can't get her a seeing-eye dog,” Clarke answered.

“What is that?” Lexa asked.

“Seeing-eye dogs are specially trained to help blind people. They become the eyes of their person, watching out for obstacles or dangers, and keeping them safe. They also become a companion.”

“Okay. But what is a 'dog'?”

“Oh! They're descended from wolves. I guess since most were kept as pets and not used to living on their own, they didn't survive the bombs.”

Suddenly, Clarke sat up straight and looked at Lexa, wide-eyed.

“LEXA! I met a guy in the Polis marketplace who had little wolf pups for trade! Maybe he could help Rose!”

Lexa nodded. “I know of him. He and his brother have a farm where they take in abandoned pups, if I remember right.”

“Yes, that's him. Ummm … Mykal! Can we send a messenger back to Polis and see if he can meet us here?”

Lexa stood up and held her hand out to Clarke, pulling her to her feet. “Let us go back to camp and I will send for him.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A few nights later, they were still waiting on word from Polis. Clarke had spent a day with the woodworkers, describing the cane she wanted made. It needed to be strong and flexible, with a tip that wouldn't get caught on everything. After a few false starts and revisions, she introduced it to Rose. They spent the next few days walking around the village together while Rose got used to the cane. It would take time for her to build confidence, but it was a start.

Clarke was sitting in her tent, flipping through one of the books she had salvaged, when Lexa walked in. Looking up, Clarke smiled. “Any word from Polis?”

“Not yet. I will tell you as soon as word arrives.” Lexa shuffled her feet a bit, then cleared her throat. “I wondered if you would take a walk with me. There is something I would like to show you.”

Clarke stood. “Of course. What is it?”

“I think you will need to see it for yourself.”

They walked quietly through the woods, taking in the sounds around them as darkness fell. After a while, Lexa put her hand on Clarke's arm to bring her to a stop. “Have you ever wondered why they call this the Glowing Forest?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked at her expectantly, nodding. Smiling, Lexa motioned her forward. As Clarke emerged into a small clearing she gasped. All around them were butterflies, glowing brightly in every color of the rainbow. They lit up the trees and bushes, and floated gently through the air. Clarke stood in the middle and twirled slowly, taking it all in. “They're so beautiful!” she whispered. Lexa walked up behind her and held out a hand. A red and gold butterfly landed softly on her finger and she held it up to Clarke. “Wow,” Clarke breathed.

“This is one of my favorite places to visit,” Lexa said. “The Trishana protect these groves, believing the butterflies are the spirits of their ancestors. Few are allowed to visit.” She lowered her hand and the butterfly hovered a moment before gliding away.

Clarke leaned back and Lexa put her arms around her waist. They stood like that for a bit, taking in the beauty of the grove. Clarke sighed, “Thank you for sharing this with me, Lexa.”

“There are so many things I would like to show you and stories I would like to share with you.”

Clarke turned, facing Lexa, and put her arms around Lexa's neck. “I want to experience it all with you. If that's what you want, too?”

Lexa nodded and leaned in, hesitating briefly before brushing her lips softly against Clarke's. She started to pull back when Clarke responded, pressing more firmly against her lips. Their mouths glided against each other, tasting and exploring, each reveling in the new sensations. When air became an issue, they rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. 

“I can't believe how much I've come to feel for you,” Clarke whispered.

“I know. I feel the same,” Lexa answered. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please do.”

They stood there for hours, wrapped up in each other and surrounded by softly glowing butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The puppies are back :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the unexpected hiatus in this story. I'll put more in the end notes, if you're interested, but for now, let's get on with the show! If I was going to leave Clexa alone for a few months, at least I left them kissing in the Glowing Forest butterfly grove :-)

“OW!,” Lexa cried out, turning her head to glare at Anya.

“What has you so distracted this morning, Seken? If I were the enemy, you would be dead.”

Lexa glared at Anya. “I can have you tied to a tree for striking Heda.”

Anya just laughed and twirled her swords. “Come on Branwoda. We are supposed to be sparing.”

Lexa dropped into her defensive stance and readied her swords. Anya took a few exploratory swipes at Lexa to see if she was paying attention, which Lexa easily parried. They circled each other a few times before Anya suddenly kicked toward Lexa's leg while swiping a sword toward the opposite side. Lexa jumped backwards and spun, striking toward Anya's shoulder. Ducking under the attack, Anya dropped to her knees and swung at Lexa's midsection. Lexa parried the attempt, and Anya rolled to the side, getting back to her feet. They continued like this for several minutes before Lexa finally got the upper hand and Anya conceded.

Anya huffed and dropped into her defensive stance. “Again,” she called, but Lexa was staring at something behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Anya saw Costia and Clarke making their way back to the tents after their own training session. Costia had been helping Clarke improve her technique with a bow the last few days.

Anya rolled her eyes and stood up straight. “Now I know what has you distracted.” Looking closer at Lexa, she saw a soft smile. “Did something happen with you and Clarke?”

Lexa glanced at her, before looking back at Clarke. Sighing, she answered Anya. “I kissed her.”

Anya almost fumbled her swords. “You did?! Did she kiss you back?”

“Sha,” Lexa answered, smiling as Clarke gave her a little wave before disappearing into the camp.

Anya's face softened as she looked at Lexa. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Anya gave her a gentle squeeze and said, “I'm happy for you Lexa. You deserve this. Despite what Titus tried to make you believe, love is not weakness.”

Lexa smiled at Anya. “Thank you. She makes me happy. And nervous. And breathless. And ...”

“Okay, enough! I get it,” Anya said, laughing. “But you need to get control of these emotions. They are not weakness, but they are distracting. And distractions can kill you, Heda.”

Lexa nodded. “You are right, Fos. I will work on not allowing my mind to wander.”

Satisfied, Anya shoved Lexa. “Go, spend time with her while you can. Send Ryder over so I can have a training partner that is not dreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke entered her tent, carefully leaning her bow against the side and removing her quiver. Costia was a good teacher. She was patient and would make jokes to relax Clarke when frustration set in. Costia was becoming a real friend.

Stretching out her shoulders, Clarke dropped down onto her furs and picked up the book on ancient Egypt she had scavenged from the remains of the strip mall. She got lost in the pictures and stories from a time long gone, until she heard a soft rustling at the front of her tent. Looking up, Clarke smiled at Lexa standing nervously at the entrance. “Hi, Lexa. Come on in.”

Lexa ducked inside, fiddling with her fingers. “Good morning, Clarke.”

Clarke frowned a bit and patted the spot next to her on the furs. “Come here and sit down. Is everything okay?”

Lexa shuffled over and sat, keeping a bit of distance between them. “Sha.” She glanced at Clarke out of the side of her eye and asked, as nonchalantly as possible, “Did you enjoy the butterflies last night?”

Clarke sighed and took Lexa's hand. “So that's what has you so nervous. Yes, I enjoyed the butterflies. But they were not the most beautiful sight in the grove.” Lexa looked at her confused. Clarke reached her other hand up and gently caressed Lexa's cheek. “You were.”

“Clarke,” Lexa softly sighed her name, eyes growing moist. “You do not regret kissing me?”

Clarke leaned forward. “Never, Lexa” she spoke against her lips before kissing her gently. “Do you regret it?” Clarke asked, pulling back so she could look Lexa in the eye.

Lexa shook her head. “I do not regret what I feel for you. But I have never experienced this before and I am unsure of what to do or how to act.”

“Lexa, I've never felt this much for anyone either. I did kiss a boy last year, but that was nothing like the kiss I shared with you.” Scooting closer and linking their fingers together, Clarke took a deep breath. “I think we'll just have to figure this,” gesturing between them with her free hand, “out as we go.”

Lexa relaxed and nodded at Clarke, leaning in to capture her lips again. Their mouths moved against each other softly until Clarke nipped at Lexa's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly granted. Swiping her tongue around, Clarke let out a quiet moan and shifted to try to get closer, causing the book she was reading to fall to the floor with a thump. Lexa pulled back slightly and took a deep breath, nudging her nose against Clarke's and smiling.

“What were you reading?”

Clarke tore her eyes away from Lexa's lips and reached down to retrieve the book. Turning it so Lexa could see the cover, Clarke asked, “Have you ever heard of ancient Egypt?”

Lexa traced the pyramid on the cover with her finger. “No. Are they a people from your time?”

“Not exactly. Egypt was still a country, but this is the story of the people who lived there thousands of years ago.”

Lexa's eyebrows shot up at that. “There were people alive that long ago?”

Clarke smiled. “Many people and not just in Egypt, but I've always enjoyed reading about Egyptian culture.”

Pointing to the cover, Lexa asked “What was this structure?”

“That's a pyramid.” Flipping through the book, Clarke found a better picture, so Lexa could get an idea of the scale. “They were as tall as your tower, but probably 10 times as wide at the base.”

Lexa looked impressed. “That is very big. How many people lived in one?”

“None.” Clarke laughed at Lexa's surprised expression. “They were tombs, built for the rulers of the time, the Pharaohs.”

“They did not burn their dead?”

“No. Egyptians believed they needed to preserve their bodies so they could use them in the afterlife. They also believed they would need the things they used while alive, like clothes, food, jewelry, even favorite animals. Their tombs were built so elaborately in an attempt to keep people from robbing the burial sites.”

Lexa looked thoughtfully at the picture which showed the structures inside the pyramid. “Did it work? Were they able to keep people out?”

Clarke shook her head, pointing at the picture. “Sadly, no. Raiders would dig tunnels until they connected with one of those passages and then they would take anything of value. Many of the mummies remained, though.”

Lexa was about to ask another question when Ryder stuck his head into the tent. “Apologies Heda, Wanheda, but the merchant you requested from Polis has arrived.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke and Lexa followed Ryder to where Mykal had parked his cart. He had let the wolf pups out of their cages, so they could run around and investigate all the new smells. As soon as Clarke approached, one of the pups picked his head up and sniffed, then started running toward her, barking excitedly. Clarke dropped to her knees and the little pup launched himself at her, licking her face and yipping, his tail wagging furiously.

Lexa looked fondly at Clarke, then schooled her face to greet the merchant. “Thank you for joining us on short notice, Mykal.” He grasped her forearm and bowed his head. “The honor is mine, Heda.”

Clarke was still giggling when she looked up at Mykal. “He remembered me!” Mykal smiled and nodded. “It seems he has taken a liking to you.”

Clarke stood with the squirming pup in her arms and looked around. “I only see four now. Didn't you have five pups before?” He nodded. “Sha, I was able to find a home for one before you asked for me to join you.”

After setting the pup back down so he could explore, Clarke explained to Mykal the situation with Rose (without going into too much detail) and what she hoped they could accomplish with one of the pups. He looked thoughtful as she explained the concept of seeing-eye dogs and asked a few good questions.

Eventually, Mykal scratched his beard and nodded his head once. “It is possible. As you can see,” he said, pointing to the pup that always seemed to keep Clarke in eyesight, “when they are still very young a wolf pup can sometimes imprint on a human. We usually try to keep this from happening with the wolves on our farm, so they can one day join a real pack. It does help if they are to be adopted, though, since it makes them easier to train when they are older.”

“Do you think they could learn to properly guide a human?” Lexa asked.

“They are very smart animals, Heda. I am sure if one of the pups imprinted on Rose, they would learn to protect and guide her. They would treat her as their pack leader.”

Clarke clapped her hands, excited by the possibility. “Let's go see if Rose is in the village. We can introduce the pups to her!”

Mykal gathered the fur balls together and tucked them into a cage to carry. As they approached the center of the village, the group spotted Rose coming out of the cook's hut with a pot in one hand and her cane in the other. They watched as she carefully felt the ground in front of her with the tip of the cane until she came to the logs placed around the central fire pit. Moving confidently in front of one, she sat and began to pull some root vegetables from the pot. Clarke and Lexa shared a smile, happy to see Rose gaining confidence.

Clarke glanced at Mykal and had to suppress a laugh. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. Clarke nudged his shoulder. “Let's go say hello.” He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair, trying unsuccessfully to tame it after his journey.

Hearing them, Rose looked up and smiled. “Heya Heda, Wanheda. Are you looking for my mother? I believe she is at the stables with some scouts that have just returned.”

Clarke walked over and took a seat next to Rose. “Heya Rose. We've actually come to talk with you. The friend I mentioned has just arrived from Polis. Mykal, this is Rose.”

Rose reached her hand forward, smiling, but Mykal seemed momentarily glued to the ground. Lexa nudged him in the back and he finally stepped forward. Clearing his throat, he gently took her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Rose.”

“And you, Mykal. Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you,” Mykal answered, nervously sitting on a log and setting the cage with the pups in front of him.

Lexa spoke up, then. “I will leave you three to talk. There are matters I should attend to.”

“Of course, Heda.” Clarke answered. “We will see you back at camp.”

As Lexa walked off, Rose turned her head and looked quizzically in Mykal's direction. “Do I hear … whining?” she asked.

“Sha,” Clarke answered. “This is why I asked Mykal to join us.” She went on to explain to Rose how she met Mykal and what her idea was. Rose crinkled her brows, looking concerned. “You want me to raise a wolf pup? How do you know it will not terrorize the village when it gets older?”

Mykal jumped into the conversation and explained about imprinting, giving some examples of wolves he has placed successfully with families in the past.

Rose still didn't seem completely comfortable with the idea, so Clarke suggested she meet the pups Mykal had brought. “You don't have to decide today,” Clarke reminded her. “Just meet them for now. I promise they're very friendly!”

“Alright, Clarke. I trust you.” Rose answered. Mykal opened the cage and the pups quickly piled out. Clarke's little boy made a bee-line for her, nudging her shin and looking at her hopefully. She reached down and picked him up, settling him in her lap. Turning to Rose, she asked, “May I take your hand?” When Rose nodded, Clarke gently took her hand and placed it on the pup's back. Rose gave him a little pet and he huffed, happy at the attention.

“He's so soft,” Rose said, smiling gently. She continued petting him while Mykal explained what he knew about this particular litter. “Where are the others?” Rose asked.

“His brother's have found something interesting in a bush behind us,” Clarke answered, laughing. “But their sister has been sitting quietly in front of you this whole time. She tilts her head to the side every time you speak, like she's listening to you.”

Rose smiled and looked down in the direction she thought the pup would be. “Would you like to meet her?” Mykal asked.

Rose gave a small nod, so Mykal moved to kneel in front of her, with the pup between his knees. She reached her hand out for him and he guided it in front of the pup. The little wolf reached her snout forward and gave the hand a couple of sniffs, before looking up at Rose. Her ears twitched and then she reached her nose under Rose's hand. Rose reached forward and gave the pup a little scratch behind her ears, then under her chin. “Heya, strik gada.”

As Rose was getting to know the little pup, Rayne came around the corner, trailed by a young man Clarke didn't recognize. Rayne hesitated for a moment, confused by the sight in front of her, but shook her head and addressed Clarke. “Do you know where I can find Heda? I have information from my scouts to discuss with her.”

Clarke shook her head. “No, but I will find her for you. Should I have her meet you in your hut?”

Rayne nodded once. “Mochof, Wanheda.”

Clarke turned toward Rose, but Mykal spoke up first. “Go, Wanheda. I will stay with Rose and watch the pups.”

“Thanks Mykal,” she replied. “I'll see you later, Rose.”

As Clarke got up to leave, she put her pup down next to Mykal. “Stay here, buddy. I'll come back soon.” He gave a little whine and looked at her sadly, but laid down with his head on Rose's shoe.

Clarke's eyebrows rose and she grinned. “Okay, I see how it is. She gives you some nice pets and now you're her best friend.” The little wolf gave a 'yip' and Rose laughed. “We will look out for him. Go find Heda before Mother gets impatient.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

When Lexa returned from her meeting with Rayne, she called for Clarke, Anya and Costia to meet in her tent. As they all settled around the table, Lexa began. “Villages along Trishana's border with Blue Cliff have reported finding evidence of people trespassing on their lands. Rayne sent scouts to investigate and they discovered abandoned campsites and many tracks leading back and forth across the border.”

“Does she believe Blue Cliff is planning an attack?” Anya asked.

“Not at this time,” Lexa responded. “The campsites are small, only big enough for a few people, at most.”

“If they are scouts, then they are very bad ones,” Costia chimed in. “Even the youngest Seken knows how to cover their tracks.”

Clarke listened to them discuss possibilities for a few moments before asking “Could there be something happening in the Blue Cliff lands which is driving people from their homes? Maybe families looking for shelter for a few days?”

Lexa looked at her thoughtfully. “Maybe. The Blue Cliff and Lauwoda Kliron clans have been at war for as long as anyone can remember.”

“Probably from before Praimfaya,” Anya added.

Lexa nodded. “I have not heard reports of an increase in hostilities, but as neither clan is part of the coalition yet, it may be that something has recently happened.”

“Why are the clans still at war after such a long time?” Clarke wondered.

Costia scoffed. “Ask a dozen people from each clan that question and you will get a dozen different answers. No one even remembers how it started. I think they just hate each other because it is tradition, at this point.”

Lexa turned to Costia. “Regardless, Rayne has asked for our assistance in determining who is trespassing and why. She does not feel comfortable having her scouts enter Blue Cliff territory without permission. Gather your best trackers, Cos, and meet Rayne's scouts at first light. Determine if it is Blue Cliff members crossing the border, or if some other clan is responsible. Also, try to get a feel for the mood in Blue Cliff. If the fighting has increased with Lauwoda Kliron and it threatens Trishana, I will need to step in.”

Costia nodded her head once. “Sha Heda.”

Just then, Anya reached across the table and grabbed Clarke's arm. “Clarke, do not be alarmed,” she whispered, “but there is a small wolf behind you.”

Costia immediately drew her dagger to attack the intruder, but stilled when she heard Lexa laugh. Clarke turned and scooped the pup into her arms. “Hi buddy, did you miss me?” she cooed. “I missed you, yes I did, you cute fur ball.” Anya looked disgusted as the pup licked Clarke's face, causing Lexa to laugh harder. 

Gustus entered the tent, looking confused at the scene before him. “Heda, Mykal is here,” he announced, keeping a wary eye on the animal in Clarke's arms.

Lexa called out “Enter” and Mykal ducked in, apologies falling from his lips. “Heda, I am so sorry, he got away from me when I was putting them down for the night. I tried to catch him, but ...”.

Lexa waved her hand, smiling. “Mykal, it is fine, do not be concerned. We were done here, anyway.”

As everyone filed out of the tent, Lexa laid her hand softly on Clarke's arm. “Stay?” she asked. Clarke smiled and set the pup down. “Of course.”

Lexa watched the little wolf investigate her tent for a moment, before placing her hands on Clarke's hips and pulling her closer. “You will need to give him a name.” Clarke blushed and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. “I was going to ask you if I could keep him.”

“You do not need my permission, Clarke.”

“No, but I do want your opinion.”

Lexa smiled at that. “He will be a challenge to train and difficult to handle as he grows. He is still a wolf, Clarke. But, you seem to have formed a bond with each other in a short amount of time. If you can keep from spoiling him, he will be a good protector when he's grown.”

Clarke's eyes sparkled with joy and Lexa got momentarily lost in the shining, blue depths. “Mochof,” Clarke sighed, laying her head on Lexa's shoulder and hugging her tight.

She glanced behind Lexa and caught the pup tugging one of Lexa's boots out from under her bed. Sensing Clarke stiffen in her arms, Lexa started to turn her head. Thinking quickly, Clarke tangled a hand in Lexa's hair and kissed her, hard. Soon, neither had thoughts of anything but the sweet taste of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for disappearing. Last fall I quit my job for health reasons and moved into a friend's cabin for a few months, to save rent. It was lovely and just what I needed at the time, but since it was built as a retreat, the cabin didn't have internet or tv. It was only about a half hour from the nearest town, but without a laptop I couldn't update this story. I moved into a new apartment last month and started a new business, so it's all worked out for the best. The updates may be a bit slower as I continue to adjust, but fear not ... this story will be finished! It was, in fact, mostly written when I started. I thought, at the time, it would run about 11 chapters. Ahem. I haven't changed the story, per se, I just keep adding to it based on the wonderful feedback I've gotten from all of you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings, angst and a bit of pain. Things are starting to get real.

Clarke slowly blinked her eyes open the next morning, stretching her arms above her head. The weight across her lower legs moved and she looked down to see the soft brown eyes of her wolf pup looking at her hopefully. “Good morning,” she whispered, voice still scratchy with sleep. His ears perked up and tail wagged lazily side to side. Clarke sat up and scratched behind his ears. “We need to give you a name. I can't just keep calling you pup.” He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, unconcerned about names at the moment. “Let's see. How about Fred.” The pup opened one eye and looked at her, confused. “No, huh. OK. Socrates?” He lowered his head onto his paws and huffed. “Yeah, no. Umm … what's a good wolf name? Remus? Rex? Balto?” If a wolf could roll his eyes, that's what he would be doing right now.

“Come on buddy, help me out here. What's your name?” At that, he sat up and barked once, wagging his tail. “Buddy?” Bark. “That's your name?” Bark. “Well OK then. Buddy it is!” Bark, Bark.

After getting ready for the day and grabbing some breakfast, Clarke and Buddy made their way into the center of the Trishana village where they found Rose and Mykal coming back from a stroll in the forest. Rose was excitedly explaining something to Mykal while using her cane to feel her way down the path. Buddy gave a little bark and his sister shot out from behind Rose to run over and greet him. Mykal looked up and smiled. “Good morning Clarke.”

“Good morning,” Clarke answered. “It's a nice morning for a walk.”

“Yes, Rose was just showing me one of her favorite places near the village. It was very beautiful.”

Clarke grinned at the two of them, while Rose tried to hide her blush. “If you have time, I'd like to discuss the training for Rose's pup with both of you, and also talk to the leatherworker about the harness the pup will need when she gets older.”

Rose nodded. “Alright. Let us go to my hut so we can be comfortable.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lexa was up before the sun, making sure Costia and the scouts understood their orders for the mission to the Trishana - Blue Cliff border. Once they were off, she returned to her tent to look through her maps and recent scouting reports, making sure there wasn't something she had missed. Lexa felt like she'd made progress with Rayne these last few days in getting Trishana to join the Coalition and she wanted to avoid anything that might set that progress back.

Eventually Anya came by Lexa's tent with breakfast for them both. They talked through different scenarios regarding Blue Cliff and Lauwoda Kliron (Shallow Valley) and what might have triggered an increase in hostilities. Until the scouts returned, though, it was all just theories, so they decided to go to the training ground and spar.

Lexa and Anya were about to break for lunch when a messenger arrived from Polis with urgent news from Titus.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke, Mykal and Rose were just leaving the leatherworker's hut when Lexa strode into the center of the village. “Clarke,” she called. “We are leaving for Polis in one candlemark (hour). Rose, do you know where I might find Rayne?” As Rose explained where her mother might be at that moment, Clarke wondered what the sudden rush was. Something must have happened, but Lexa was in full Heda mode at the moment, so Clarke decided she would talk to Lexa about it later. Right now, she needed to say her goodbyes and get packed.

Once Lexa walked off, Rose turned to Clarke and held her arms out. “Thank you,” she said as Clarke grabbed her in a hug. “I'm sorry I couldn't give you back your eyes,” Clarke whispered sadly. Rose pushed Clarke back a little and looked toward her face. “But you did, and so much more. I have confidence and hope again. With the cane, I have the confidence to move around and participate in the life of my village. And with the wolf pup, I have the hope that I might be able to venture back into the forests I love one day. You gave my life back to me, Clarke. You truly are Wanheda.”

Clarke gave Rose one last hug then let her go and turned to Mykal. “Are you coming back to Polis with us?”

Mykal shook his head and looked fondly at Rose. “No. Rose and I talked this morning. I will stay here for now and help train her pup. If this works, my brother and I may be able to train wolf pups for others who can no longer see.”

Clarke smiled broadly and clapped her hands. “That's wonderful! If you two need anything, or have questions, just send a messenger to Polis or TonDC. I'll do whatever I can to help.”

“Thank you,” Rose and Mykal responded together.

“I'd better go get packed - don't want to keep Heda waiting. Take care!” Clarke called as she started jogging back toward camp, Buddy at her heels.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke rode along next to Tris, staring at Lexa's back. Since they had broken camp and started on the trail back to Polis, Lexa, Anya and Gustus had been riding at the front with guards directly behind them. The trio were having an animated discussion and clearly did not want to be disturbed. If Clarke were honest, she was a little pissed at not being included, but she hoped to talk with Lexa once they made camp for the night.

Since they hadn't gotten started until mid-afternoon, Lexa pushed the pace and kept them on the trail until well after dark. Finally, they reached the same campsite they had stopped at on the way into Glowing Forest. Someone started a large fire, while others made sure the horses were fed and watered. Buddy had ridden in a blanket tied around Clarke like a sling, so he was very happy to get down and run around. Everyone else grabbed blankets and furs and laid them around the fire. Tris came up to Clarke and explained that they wouldn't bother putting the tents up this late, since they were leaving again at dawn. They claimed a spot near the fire and Clarke looked around for Lexa.

“Heda will be busy setting the guard rotations for tonight and the scouts for tomorrow,” Tris explained to Clarke. “Here, have some dried meat.”

Clarke looked over at Tris and accepted the meat gratefully. “Do you know why we had to leave Trishana so quickly?”

“No,” replied Tris.

Clarke looked at her quizzically. “Aren't you curious?”

Tris shook her head. She reached for a waterskin and took a drink, then passed it to Clarke.

“Why not?”

Tris sighed and turned to face Clarke fully. “I trust Anya and Heda. If there was something I needed to know, they would tell me.”

“But maybe you could help?” Clarke asked.

“If I could, they would ask me,” Tris answered. “We should get some rest, Clarke. The sun will be up soon and we have a long ride tomorrow.”

Clarke took one more glance around the camp, trying to spot Lexa but she was nowhere in sight. Not wanting to wander around aimlessly in the dark, Clarke laid down and tried to get comfortable. She stared up at the stars for a while, hoping that Lexa would come find her once she was done, but soon her eyes dropped closed and she fell into a restless sleep.

It seemed like only minutes later when Tris was shaking Clarke's shoulder. “Wake up, Clarke. We are leaving shortly.” Clarke groaned and tried to roll over. “Come on, Clarke. Here, have some water,” Tris encouraged. Clarke peeled her eyes open to find it was still dark, with a soft light just starting to coat the horizon. “It's still night!” she exclaimed. Tris chuckled. “You can sleep on your horse. I will make sure you do not fall off.” “Fine,” Clarke whined, getting to her feet.

She took the waterskin from Tris, taking a long drink and trying to wake herself up. Buddy came running over with a half eaten – something – in his mouth, and laid it at her feet. Clarke scrunched her face up but reached down to pet him. “Good boy, but I'll have some breakfast later. You can finish that.”

Clarke looked around for Lexa while she gathered her blankets, but it was hard to see with everyone milling around getting their horses ready. Just then, Lexa materialized out of the crowd leading Clarke's horse as well as her own.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa said softly, giving her a tired smile.

“Morning Lexa,” Clarke said through a yawn. Lexa's eyes hardened, but she chose not to correct Clarke for failing to call her Heda in front of her people.

Lexa turned toward her own horse and started to lead it away, then stopped and called back to Clarke. “You will ride with Anya, Tris and Ryder back to TonDC today.”

It took Clarke's tired brain a moment to realize Lexa was speaking to her. “What? Why? I want to come to Polis with you.”

Lexa took a deep breath and turned back to Clarke. “Because I have commanded it,” she said through gritted teeth, hoping Clarke would just let it drop.

Clarke was not going to let that go, though. Lexa had been ghosting her since yesterday. She had been patient, but now she wanted answers. Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa's arm. “Oh, you 'command' it, do you? Well, you don't get to command me! Tell me what is going on. Why do you need to get back to Polis so fast?”

Lexa ripped her arm away from Clarke, stood tall and declared “AI LAIK HEDA!” She took a step towards Clarke, who's eyes grew wide. “You live, because I command it! You are allowed to stay in Trikru lands, because I command it! I am Heda and you WILL respect me!!” By now Lexa was standing almost nose to nose with Clarke, who had not backed down as Lexa advanced on her.

Lexa pleaded with Clarke with her eyes. She didn't want to punish her, but Heda could not let such a blatant challenge go unanswered in front of her guards and scouts.

Clarke looked past Lexa when she heard the whoosh of metal scrapping against leather. Every single person in the traveling party now had their swords drawn and pointed at her, even Anya and Tris. At that moment, a part of Clarke's brain realized she had made a mistake. But the larger, more stubborn part refused to give in. “Can we please just go off to the side and talk about this?”

Gustus growled and stepped forward. “It would be my honor to end her for this insubordination, Heda.”

Lexa raised her hand. “No. I will handle this. Clarke, on your knees.”

Clarke looked at her confused and didn't move. “Lexa, come on, let's just talk about this.”

Gustus stepped forward and pushed roughly on Clarke's shoulder. “Your Heda gave you a command.”

Lexa waved him back as Clarke fell to her knees. The look of shock and betrayal in Clarke's eyes almost made Lexa hesitate. Instead, she turned to Anya, who had already moved to one of the carts to retrieve a piece of rope and some cloth. Taking the items, she schooled her face and looked at Clarke.

“You will learn to respect your Heda.”

Lexa took the cloth, placing it in Clarke's mouth and then securing it behind her head.

“You will learn when to speak and when to be silent.”

Next, Lexa took the rope and tied Clarke's hands loosely behind her back, and then wrapped the rest of the rope around her ankles. She nodded to Gustus and he picked Clarke up, placing her down next to a nearby tree. Anya appeared with another piece of rope, tying Clarke to the tree, preventing her from being able to stand up or lay down.

Lexa addressed Clarke once more. “Take this time to contemplate your actions today. This is your final warning. No further defiance will be tolerated.”

Lexa leaned over Clarke, pretending to check that the rope was secure. “I am sorry Clarke,” she whispered.

Straightening up, she turned to Anya. “You, Ryder and Tris will stay with her until tomorrow, then you will continue to TonDC as we discussed. Leave her like this until sundown. Protect her, but do not interact with her until then.”

Anya dipped her chin. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa mounted her horse and signaled for her party to move. She sat straight in her saddle, shoulders back and chin up, giving every impression of the stoic Heda. But inside, she was a mess. Part of her was furious with Clarke for pushing her like that, in front of her people. Yes, Clarke was new to their world, but she had been here for almost a year now. She should be well aware of what Lexa's role as Heda meant. They had talked about how Lexa would allow her to speak frankly in private, but that she must address her as Heda in public. Lexa felt that she had given Clarke every opportunity to back down this morning. To apologize and agree to Heda's commands. But Clarke kept pressing her until finally Lexa was left with no choice but to punish her.

She knew Clarke was probably annoyed that they hadn't been able to speak since leaving Trishana. Lexa wanted to spend time with Clarke, but her duties as Heda came first. Things were happening in Polis that required her immediate attention. Clarke was curious and wanted to be helpful, but this was a problem for Heda to solve.

Lexa tried to hold onto her anger, but soon sadness began to take it's place. “I have ruined whatever relationship we might have had,” she thought. “Clarke is bright and beautiful, smart and stubborn and caring. My heart beats stronger when she is with me. But that look in her eyes as she fell to her knees ...” Lexa had to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill. “She will not forgive me for this.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Clarke glared holes into Lexa's back as she rode away, her thoughts running rampant. “What the actual fuck! Bitch left me kneeling on the ground, tied up like some hog for the rest of the day, all because I dared question the mighty Heda? Bullshit! I'm her girlfriend, not some random lackey. I deserve to know what's going on. My parents always said that relationships are built on communication. Well, that was the opposite of communication! How are we supposed to be together if she won't talk to me?!”

Clarke continued seething for the rest of the morning, until she finally gave in to her exhaustion. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, hoping to rest, but her traitorous brain wouldn't let her. The small thought that this was partly her fault for challenging Lexa in public made it's presence known. “She's Heda and needs to keep up appearances in front of her people,” Clarke thought. “I should have asked her to step aside and speak with me when she first mentioned TonDC instead of yelling at her.”

Clarke sighed and looked at Buddy, who had been laying next to her all day. “At least I have one friend in this world,” she mumbled.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly for Clarke. Anya, Ryder and Tris kept to themselves, setting up a small camp nearby. She could hear them moving about, but couldn't see them. When they started cooking something for dinner, Clarke's stomach growled. She was hungry, thirsty, exhausted and she really needed to pee. Sundown couldn't come fast enough.

As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon, Anya rose and approached Clarke. Silently, Anya untied her and removed the gag from her mouth, before walking back to her spot by the fire. Clarke took a few moments to stretch her arms and legs before getting shakily to her feet. She moved off into the bushes to relieve herself and then made her way to the fire. Tris handed her a waterskin, which Clarke downed in one go before taking a seat. Ryder passed her a bowl of stew and they all ate in silence.

When they were done eating, Tris gathered the bowls to wash and Ryder climbed the nearest tree to take first watch. Anya pointed to a bedroll near the fire. “I set that up for you,” she spoke quietly. “Get some sleep tonight. We will talk tomorrow.” Clarke nodded her thanks and curled up under the furs, with Buddy snuggled up against her, quickly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Once dawn broke, Anya climbed out of the tree where she was keeping watch, and walked over to Ryder, gently waking him. “Take Tris and head to TonDC. I will follow later with Clarke,” Anya said quietly. Ryder looked like he wanted to object, but Anya continued. “Indra needs to know what is happening in Blue Cliff in case Costia asks for backup. Besides, I want to speak with Clarke alone. It would destroy Lexa if she had to order Clarke's death. I must make sure Clarke understands she can not challenge Heda like that again.”

Ryder nodded his understanding and rose to gather Tris for the trip back to TonDC.

It was several hours later when Clarke finally stirred. Anya and Buddy were playing tug-of-war with a stick when she cracked her eyes open, making her smile. She stretched her arms over her head, her shoulders protesting the motion and reminding her of everything that had happened the day before. Buddy saw the movement and quickly abandoned his game with Anya to jump into Clarke's lap.

“You live,” Anya sassed. Clarke just grunted and scratched the top of Buddy's head. “If you had slept any longer I was going to just tie you to your horse for the journey to TonDC,” Anya continued.

Clarke looked up and saw Anya smiling at her. “You tease me now,” Clarke said, “but yesterday you were ready to run me through with your sword.”

Anya nodded. “Sha, if Heda had ordered it or you had made a move against her, I would have. But I am very glad it did not come to that.”

“Well, at least I know where I stand,” Clarke scoffed.

Anya looked at her seriously. “Everyone stands behind Heda, Clarke. The sooner you realize that, the better it will be for you.”

Clarke thought about Anya's words as they broke camp and started on the trail back to TonDC. She had to acknowledge that what Anya said was true. Everyone did back Heda, even those not officially part of the Coalition. (Except for Azgeda, of course, but there was always one special snowflake in a group.) She was the acknowledged leader of these lands. The coalition had input, but ultimately all decisions rested on her. Lexa once said her word was law, but Clarke didn't really understand the impact of that until now.

They continued on until early afternoon, when Anya called a halt to rest and water the horses. They sat next to each other on a log by the stream the horses were drinking from. Anya finally broke the silence. “You have been unusually quiet this morning.” Clarke continued staring at the water gently flowing past. “I'm still upset with Lexa about yesterday. I know I shouldn't have challenged her in front of everyone, but she could have discussed it with me privately.”

Anya hummed in acknowledgement and Clarke continued. “I just don't understand how she can be all soft and smiley one moment and the next she's yelling and tying me to a tree.”

Anya laughed, causing Clarke to glare at her, unamused. “Lexa has always been good at separating her head from her heart,” said Anya. “Once, when they were young sekens, Lexa and Costia were sparring with training swords. Lexa was always best with a sword, while Cos preferred the bow. I had just begun introducing Lexa to a full sized sword and she was not used to the weight of it yet. During the match, Costia left her right side exposed and Lexa took advantage, swinging her sword into Costia's side. Because of the added weight, Lexa hit her harder than she expected, breaking two of Costia's ribs. Cos fell to her knees, gasping for breath, and staring angrily at Lexa, who just looked back at her impassively. 'That will teach you not to leave your side exposed,' declared Lexa, before walking away to find a new sparring partner."

Clarke gasped. “I thought they were friends? Why didn't she help her?”

“Lexa was always focused during training. She knew I would help Cos get to a healer. But it is because they were friends that I found Lexa laying on the floor next to Costia's bed that night, and every other night for the rest of the week. She wanted to be there for her in case Cos woke up and needed something.”

Clarke looked back at the stream and shook her head. “I don't think I could do that. Walk away from someone who needed help, especially if I was the cause.”

Anya stood up and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder. “That is why you and Lexa are good together. You balance each other. Come, or it will be dark by the time we arrive at TonDC.”

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The next morning, Clarke could not have been happier, waking up in her own bed. She could tell by the sunlight outside her window that she had slept later than normal, but the soft furs were too comfortable to leave. She contemplated trying to go back to sleep until she felt a wet nose on the bottom of her foot, followed by a tongue licking her toes. “Buddy!” she called, laughing. “Stop, that tickles!” He happily bounced up the bed to lick her cheek and receive his morning scratch behind his ears. “Come on, let's get up. I want to introduce you to everyone in your new home, and then take a bath in the river.”

Clarke and Buddy slowly made their way around the village, greeting everyone they met. Most were wary of having a wolf in the village, even a small one, but Buddy wasn't aggressive. Clarke hoped they'd get used to him. They stopped frequently so he could sniff (and pee on) everything they passed. Clarke did pick him up and keep him from marking Indra's tent, though. She didn't think the Chief would appreciate that.

Clarke could hear Indra and Anya talking inside, and thought about interrupting them, but decided to take that much needed bath instead. After gathering her things from her hut, she and Buddy walked down to the river. He would run off to explore, but never strayed very far from Clarke. She was just pulling her clothes off when Buddy ran up to her, whining. “What is it, boy? Are you hurt?” Clarke squatted down to check on him, but he backed away and looked toward the forest, continuing to whine. “Did you find something?” she asked. He barked and kept backing toward the trees, looking at her like “Come on!”. Clarke stood up and walked toward him. “OK, Buddy, show me what you found. It better not be a bear,” she grumbled. The wolf took off into the trees and Clarke had to jog to keep up. She followed for a short distance when she saw something laying on the ground. Buddy was poking his nose at it and continuing to whine. “What did you find boy?” Clarke asked, carefully approaching. 

“Oh my god,” she cried when she realized it was a person. Kneeling next to them, she gently rolled them over. Their clothes were torn and nearly every inch of skin she could see was ripped and bleeding. Looking closely at the face, she gasped. “Lincoln!”

Clarke quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one, although it was weak. Placing her cheek next to his mouth, she could feel his shallow breathing. She looked him over again, searching for any major bleeding, but all the wounds seemed shallow. There were just so many of them that he was losing too much blood.

Clarke looked Buddy in the eye. “Stay here and guard Lincoln. I'm going for help. I'll be right back!” Buddy laid down and Clarke took off, running as fast as she could back to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'm sure Wanheda will figure something out though. Right?
> 
> Next chapter: the return of Clarke's big metal box, aka, her Toyota! Also, what is happening in Polis?

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly written, but all comments are welcomed. I'll do my best to incorporate suggestions when possible so feel free to leave some.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy <3


End file.
